


What Happens In Vegas...

by fabrizzles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrizzles/pseuds/fabrizzles
Summary: Does what happen in Vegas really stay there? Jane and Maura are about to find out. Maura has a Medical Examiners Conference to attend in Las Vegas and invites Jane to come along with her.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 161
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first posted fic on this site. I have a lot of it written already and hope to post it at least once a week. I re-watched Rizzoli & Isles recently and this story sort of took hold in my mind.

* * *

Frustrated and feeling like she’d been sitting in one place for far too long, Jane pushed back from her desk and the paperwork she was working on all morning, to stretch her arms over her head. “I'm gonna take lunch.” she announced to the room at large as she stood up and picked her jacket up from the back of her chair, and headed out of the bullpen.

The elevator ride down was a short one and soon she found herself walking through the hallway to the office she spent almost as much time in as she did her desk upstairs.

“Hey Maur” Jane stuck her head into the office door with a smile, “You free to go grab some lunch?” She asked not yet entering the office in case the Medical Examiner wasn't able to leave, or was working on something that couldn't be disrupted.

Maura looked up from her laptop and smiled at Jane “Hi! Lunch sounds great. Just let me finish up some notes and we can go”

“Cool” Jane came into the office and dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

“How’s the case going?” The doctor asked, fingers flying over the keys of her laptop. “Any new leads?”

“No!” Jane grumbled angrily running a hand over her face in frustration, causing Maura to hide a smile behind her computer screen. “There is nothing tying anyone to this guy’s murder. Unless you find a signed confession in his blood work, we’re still at square one.”

“Well, I doubt I'll be able to give you that.” Maura supplied with a slight grin at Jane’s annoyance “But once we get the results on the particulates we found in the wound tract back, we’ll know if any of the suspect’s DNA got on him” She reminded Jane just as her computer dinged “Oh! I think this is them now.” She announced as she pulled the email up.

Jane sat up straighter in her place ready for the details.

“Oh.” Came a surprised reaction from the blonde’s mouth.

“What!? What does it say?” Jane asked getting up and moving around the desk, leaning over Maura’s shoulder so she could see the results for herself.

“Sorry. It’s not actually the results.” Maura tipped her screen towards Jane, pointing to the screen “Just a reminder to finalize all my travel arrangements for the Medical Examiners and Forensics Convention coming up next week.”

“What?! In Las Vegas??” Jane read off the email in disbelief. “I didn’t know it was in Vegas!” she complained “I never get to go anywhere cool for work!” she whined as she turned and leaned back against Maura’s desk to look at her friend.

“You can come with me if you’d like to.” Maura offered her friend easily with an eyeroll at her dramatics “You would actually enjoy it.”

“Oh, okay!” Jane deadpanned “I’ll just dust off my Medical Degree and tag along!”

“You don’t need a Medical Degree to go to Las Vegas Jane. You can lay out by the pool and get a tan while I attend the lectures, though I wouldn't actually get in the pool, studies have shown horrible things are in Las Vegas pools year round.” She rattled off before continuing on as if she didn't veer off course. “ I’m sure you could drop into a few as well if you wanted to. The topics would be highly interesting to you.”

At seeing to look on Jane’s face, she continued, “Jane, you take more of an interest in autopsies and forensic science than any other detective I've ever met.”

“Am I just supposed to breeze past the Vegas pool - ?” She asked unsure if she was interested or horrified or both. Deciding that she didn't have time for Pool test she went back to their original conversation. “No, nevermind. I mean yeah, I guess I do…” Jane shrugged and let out a breath. “But I’m generally just here to hang out with you.” she admitted causing Maura to smile again.

“That’s not true. You were here all the time before we ever became friends.” Maura pointed out “You always wanted to know what was on the body and what different terms I wrote in the report meant.”

“Well yeah! You hardly spoke English when you first got here.” Jane remembered fondly, as much as Maura was still sometimes stiff and too technical, she was a million times worse when she first started at BPD.

Maura looked up confused. “Jane, English is my first language.”

Jane barked a laugh at her friend. “I just meant, you only spoke in science-y, medical-y jargon. I needed to carry a dictionary just to talk to you. I had to make sure I was here so I could ask you to dumb it down. The reports you write are dozens of pages long! I don’t have time to read that mess!”

Maura just shook her head with a fond smile as she leaned back in her chair to look up at Jane. “I haven't had to dumb down findings for you in a very long time. Sometimes it’s almost like I’m speaking to another doctor when we discuss a case’s findings. So you should come with me. If for no other reason than to…” there was a small pause, then “take a vacation.”

“What was that?” Jane asked, eyebrows raised knowing full well that Maura had been about to say something else.

“What was what?” Maura asked face attempting to remain neutral as she looked up to meet Jane’s eyes.

“Maura… You’re not telling me something” she pointed out, one eyebrow lifted to indicate she didn't buy the playing dumb act.

“No. I am not, not telling you anything.” Maura shook her head, but her eyes drifted away from Jane’s at the last moment.

Jane leaned forward and hooked a finger into the collar of Maura’s blouse and peered down the front of her shirt.

“What are you doing?!” Maura asked, scooting backwards in her chair and smacking Jane’s hand away from her.

“Checking for hives.” She answered easily with a playful smirk “Because you are lying to me Maura. Cute bra by the way” she teased just a tiny bit.

“You are so annoying.” Maura groaned, even as her cheeks started to turn pink from Jane’s teasing.

“And now you’re deflecting _and_ still lying to me. Dr. Isles you are going to break out!. Spill it, what's going on with this trip?”

Maura sighed and finally looked up to meet her eyes again. “Fine! I just thought…. That if you did come, then I wouldn’t have to worry about figuring out how to interact with the other doctors.”

“What?? You didn’t like hosting the rager in your room last year?” Jane asked with a smirk. “You’re a big girl Maur, you don’t have to let them bully you into doing things that make you uncomfortable.” She pointed out gently.

“I didn't let them bully me! I’m just saying I would be more comfortable and have a better time if you came with me.” Maura explained avoiding Jane’s eye and missing the smile that statement left on the Detective’s face.

“I - I don’t even know if I can go Maur, but I'll ask Cav if I can take the time off. I know I have a ton of vacation days saved up. Just email me the dates and I’ll see what he says later today.” Jane acted like the request to come along was putting her out, but secretly she was already looking forward to it. A week in Las Vegas with nothing to do but lounge around would be amazing “But now I’m starving can we pleeeeeease go eat?”

Maura hopped up from her chair and threw her arms around Jane as soon as she’d said she would at least ask for the time off. “Oh Jane! We are going to have so much fun! We should see if we can stay an extra day or two so we can enjoy the city!”

“Maur… it's Vegas. You don’t need an extra day. The city is open twenty four seven. Now FOOOOD please!” She insisted as she pulled away from Maura, turned her around by the shoulders, pushing her towards the office door.

“Jane! I need to save my report and get my purse!” Maura insisted, fighting off Jane’s strong grip.

“Ugggghhh” Jane groaned at the delay as she let her go.

Maura dashed forward, hit save, shut her computer and grabbed her purse. “Let’s go Jane!” she smiled as she looped her arm through Jane’s and pulled her out of the office.

* * *

  
Later that day Maura’s phone pinged on her desk. She looked over and saw Jane’s name on the screen and picked it up with a smile.

**Jane: Cav gave me the okay through Sunday! We are Vegas bound baby!  
**

_Really?! We are going to have an amazing time! I’ll prepare all the travel arrangements. Thank you Jane!! XOXO  
_

**Jane: You don’t have to thank me. You know I’d do anything for you Maur. This time I’m getting a Vegas vacation out of it!! =p**

_We are going to have so much fun! Now, go solve a murder while I deal with_ _getting you a ticket on the same flight I’m booked on_

**Jane: You mean we are NOT flying on a private jet???? I don’t even know if I want to go any more. :(((**

_It would cost extra to charter a jet this close to departure, but if you’d prefer I can make a few calls._

**Jane: I was joking Maur! Just let me know how much I owe you for my ticket when you figure everything out.**

_Don’t worry about paying me back. I asked you to come along, it's only right that It be my treat._

**Jane: I’m not some kept woman Maura! I can pay for myself. Unless you’re trying to be my new Sugar Mama, in that case we can discuss arrangements later. ; )**

_I don’t even know what that means, Jane. But I did just book you the seat right next to me! I can’t wait!_

**Jane: LOL! Don’t worry, I’ll explain it later. I can’t wait either! Now, get back to work slacker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have so many chapters in the can already, I decided to release a few together to get this thing rolling a little bit before I start the weekly posting schedule. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!

Jane pulled into Maura’s driveway before the sun was even up. After making sure to leave enough space for them to back Maura’s Prius out she grabbed her bag and the things she’d packed for Jo to spend the week with her grandma. Angela insisted it was easier to watch Jo at Maura’s than to have to go all the way to Jane’s everyday where the dog would be left alone all day. At least here she could play with Bass during the day. At least that’s what Angela kept telling her.

“Come on Jo, your buddy Bass is waiting to kick start your week long play date.” Jane called out quietly into the dark as she got out of the car, trying to coax the little dog to follow behind her.

Jo hopped out of the car and scurried across the dark driveway, she stopped at the side door and looked back at Jane expectantly, waiting for her to open the door. As soon as the door was opened Jo let out an excited bark and ran off into the house. 

“Maura! You almost ready? We need to head out soon to make sure we have enough time to park and get to the gate” Jane called out into the house as she closed the door behind her. Dropping her bag by the door she noticed a pot of coffee and hurried to pour herself a cup. 

“Good morning Jo!” Jane heard Maura call out brightly as the little dog ran past her in the hallway in search of Bass. “Morning.” She repeated to Jane as she entered the living room pulling a rolling suitcase behind her. 

“Hey,” Jane smiled as she poured a cup for Maura “I’m impressed. I figured you’d have a bag twice that size.” she said motioning to Maura’s luggage with her coffee cup.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Jane rounded the kitchen island to hand Maura her coffee and her eyes landed on two additional, matching rolling cases. “Oh my god! We are going for less than a week, not five months!” 

“Jane! Not everyone can travel with what they can carry on their backs. It's a Medical Examiner’s conference. I have to look presentable and professional.” 

“And that means you have to change six times a day?” 

“No, but there are breakfasts, meetings, lunches, lectures and dinners. Each event calls for a different dress code and I need casual clothes for when you and I are hanging out.” She tried to rationalize. 

“And the third case?” Jane wondered. 

“For shoes and accessories.” 

“Maura!” Jane complained with a groan.

“I also have my purse and laptop case with my files in it. You are just going to have to deal with it Jane.” she advised with a smirk as she drank her coffee.

“There’s no way all of this is going to fit into your car! I’m going to have to get my own ride.” Jane pointed out sounding frustrated “Speaking of, we need to hit the road.” 

“You’re being dramatic. Besides we have time. I hired a car to come pick us up. They will be here in thirty minutes.” 

“You hired a car?” She repeated slowly “… Like a limo?” Jane questioned eyes wide.

“No, I requested an SUV. Large enough to carry all of our luggage and allow for a comfortable stress free ride. Besides now we won't have to deal with parking and I don’t have to listen to you complain about getting all of the bags in and out of the car.” Maura explained easily “And this gives us time for breakfast. I’ll make omelets!I can even add cheese to yours.” she bargained with a grin. 

“Fine!” Jane threw her hands up like she was upset, even as she opened the fridge and started pulling out ingredients “You have yourself a deal!” 

* * *

  
Jane had to admit, the ride to the airport was nice. But even if she did enjoy just hanging out in the backseat with Maura along the way, she still felt like they could have split a cab and gotten there in one piece all the same. When she brought this point up over breakfast Maura just insisted that the car had been booked long before Jane agreed to join her on the trip. Another plus of this situation for Jane was having someone else take all of their bags to the check in counter for them. Jane did not miss having to fight with all of Maura’s luggage to get it all checked in on time. So she decided she was just going to shut up and stop complaining for the rest of the trip. That was until…

“First Class?!” Jane asked outraged when she was handed her ticket and given directions to the First Class Lounge from the man working the check in counter. “I can't afford First Class.” 

“I told you, it was my treat Jane. Don’t worry about it.” Maura insisted as they headed to the security line. Jane just sighed and followed behind the blonde. She hated when Maura bought her expensive things. Not that she didn’t appreciate it, she obviously did, she just didn’t want Maura to feel like she had to buy her friendship. 

Their trip through security was quick and painless, the airport was pretty empty due to how early it was. The only issue was Maura complaining about having to walk through security barefoot. “Do you know what kind of germs are on this carpet? Hundreds of people an hour all with their own fungus, bacterial infections, dirty sweaty smelly feet, all walking in the same space barefoot” 

“You could have worn sneakers like a normal person so you could go through with your socks on.” Jane pointed out as Maura slipped her flats back on. At least she wasn't wearing her four inch work heels. 

“They don't go with this outfit.” Maura pointed out, making Jane roll her eyes. 

“Can I at least buy you a cup of coffee?” Jane offered as they passed a Starbucks cart on the way to the lounge. 

“There is coffee and donuts in the First Class Lounge.” Maura informed her as she put her wallet back into her purse. 

“Really?!” Jane asked excitedly “Maybe this won’t be so bad.” she mumbled to herself.

Maura laughed at that “I didn’t book us on the bottom level of the Titanic. I assure you traveling in First Class is very enjoyable.” 

“I’m sure it is, I just don’t like you spending so much money on me.” 

“It's not a problem, I actually enjoy being able to buy you things.” Maura smiled as they entered the lounge. She had more money than she could really spend on her own, it brought her joy to buy things for Jane and her family when she could. 

“Holy shit! This is nicer than my apartment” Jane announced as she stepped in and looked around then headed straight for the table with coffee and donuts “You want one Maur?”

“No, thank you. I’m still full from breakfast” she answered as Jane handed her the coffee she’d already added non-fat creamer and a packet of Stevia to. “Thank you” Maura looked up with a surprised smile. 

“You don’t think I know how you take your coffee Maur? We have coffee together at least five times a week. Ten if you include repeat trips in the same day ” Jane laughed as she dropped down into the chair next to her taking a huge bite of her donuts. 

Maura looked over at Jane to respond, but could only laugh when she saw Jane had chocolate on her face. She reached over and wiped the chocolate off of Jane’s bottom lip with her thumb. Before she’d even thought about it, Maura lifted that same thumb up to her mouth and sucked the chocolate off, humming in appreciation at the taste while Jane just stared at her. “Okay maybe just one bite.” She conceded and took the treat from Jane’s hand, took a bite and handed it back. All while Jane looked down at her empty hand then back over to the woman sitting next to her to confirm this was actually happening. 

“That was delicious.” Maura admitted as she handed her back the donut with a sizable bite missing from the end.

“Yeah, well…get your own” Jane grumbled, still unsure of what she'd just experienced. She sunk down in her cushy chair to finish her donut and to wait for their flight to board. Maura just shook her head and pulled her tablet out of her purse to start reading the latest issue of her favorite medical journal.

* * *

Forty minutes later Jane was looking around wide eyed as she and Maura boarded the plane and took their seats. “This aisle is huge!” She commented happily as she bounced slightly in her seat for a second then stood back up to place Maura's computer bag in the overhead compartment for her “I generally have to request to sit in the emergency exit row so I have enough leg room.”

Maura nodded sitting down next to her “The average Coach seat only allows for seventeen inches of space between the end of the seat and the back of the chair in front of it. Given your height and the length of your femur, you require at least twenty inches of clearance for a comfortable fit.”

“What do you know about the length of my femur?” Jane asked in a mock offence.

Shaking her head at Jane’s antics, Maura chuckled “Given your height and length of your legs, it’s very easy to estimate, which tells me how much space you need to be comfortable.” she answered. 

“That’s guessing!” Jane accused, pointing a finger at her. “Which is the same as assuming” 

“It is an educated guesstimate, given extensive research and data.” Maura explained calmly. “I have never pulled out a measuring tape and held it up to parts of your body, but I am familiar enough with your body and its dimensions to make a solid estimate on your measurements” 

Jane gave her a strange look and decided not to ask any follow up questions. “Thank you for all of _that_ great information.” She laughed as she buckled her seat belt and looked around. “I get my own TV!?” She asked in an excited whisper as the plane finally pulled away from the gate. 

“Yes Jane, everyone in Business Class and up gets one” Maura explained with an amused smile as the plane taxied up the runway. 

“Ladies, can I get you anything to drink?” A flight attendant asked some twenty minutes later as she came up the aisle after take off. 

“I didn’t get a menu or list of prices,” Jane said as she leaned forward to look in the pocket of the seat in front of her. 

Maura reached out and laid a hand on her forearm to stop her as the attendant started to explain “Our First Class passengers can order any beverages they’d like. We have a variety of juices, teas, coffees, sodas and alcoholic beverages.” 

“Oh. Well then too bad it's 8am, I could go for a beer.” Jane commented with a frown.

“We’ll have two mimosas,” Maura smiled politely. 

Jane grinned “I _like_ Vacation Maura, she’s fun!” 

“I’m not on vacation Jane, you are.” Maura pointed out without looking up from her tablet. 

“You don't check into the conference until tonight at 6pm, _we_ are on vacation until then.” Jane reminded her as she figured out how to turn her tv on and started searching through the viewing options. “This is going to be the greatest six hour flight ever.” she grinned as she pulled out her phone’s headphones and plugged them in. 

Maura looked over to see what Jane was choosing between on her screen “Narrowed it down to Law and Order SVU or …” She leaned in to get a closer look and chuckled “A League of Their Own. I should have guessed.” 

“My go to show and my go to movie.” Jane nodded answering proudly. “Now I just have to decide which to start with.” 

Maura just shook her head and went back to her journal. “I still love that your favorite tv show is SVU” She teased with a smirk.

“Olivia Benson is my hero.” Jane replied easily and Maura just smiled at her over her tablet. 

“You are a much better Detective than she is.” 

Jane looked up with a surprised smile “You think so?” 

“Aside from the fact that you are a real detective, you manage to crack cases without beating up all of your suspects or breaking dozens of rules and getting called into the captain’s office every week. Honestly she has almost been fired in more episodes than I can count, and I have an excellent memory and the ability to count very high.” She pointed out with a smirk down at the screen in front of her.

“Hey!” Jane was officially offended “Don’t talk about Olivia like that. She just really believes in what is right and does whatever it takes to get her guy.” Maura just laughed as Jane hit play on a random episode. 

“Damn it Maura!” Jane complained as she pulled one of her ear buds out an hour into their flight.

“What?” Maura asked looking up confused. 

“Benson just got suspended.” Maura let out a loud laugh before she realized where she was and got her volume under control. “You just ruined the whole show” she complained.

“I did not.” Maura defended herself but couldn’t stop from letting out another chuckle.

“You suck.” Jane complained just as the flight attendant came by and dropped off two more mimosas “No you don’t, I love you!” she amended happily as she sipped her drink. Maura just smiled as she drank from her own glass. “I could get used to this,” Jane admitted after taking another drink and looking down at her glass. 

“You know, you can come with me anytime I go on a trip for work.” Maura reminded her. “Or you can finally let me take you on vacation.” she added on with a hopeful smile. 

“I told you I’m no kept woman” Jane reminded her. “I’m not just going to sit back and let you fly me all over the country!” 

“World.” Maura corrected “I invited you to visit my parents home in Paris last time I went but you declined.” 

“Yeah… that was a mistake. Had I known about First Class back then I would have jumped all over it.” she quipped. 

“Watch your tv show Jane” Maura told her with a chuckle. 

“No I cant, you’ve ruined it. I need to watch something else now.” Jane replied dramatically as she got back to the main menu on her screen “Okay A League Of Their Own it is. If you ruin this for me, I'll never speak to you again.” She threatened.

Maura looked up and studied her face for a moment, she opened her mouth to reply when she realized, “You're joking” she pointed out, but the slight raise at the end told Jane she wasn’t positive. 

“Only slightly. But it is my favorite movie, so I would be really pissed.” 

Maura looked like she was debating something but then shook her head. “I won’t. I actually like this movie, I’m going to watch it with you.” she notified her as she held her hand out. 

Jane just looked at her for a few moments before rolling her eyes and handing over the correct ear bud and starting the movie. Maura repositioned herself so she was pressed against Jane’s side to get a better view of the screen. 

They happily discussed random parts of the movie until Jane turned to make a comment and noticed Maura was asleep with her head resting on her shoulder. She just smiled and turned back to the movie in front of her. 

Thirty minutes later the flight attendant stopped by to pick up their empty glasses “Did you and your wife want another?” She asked before noticing Maura was asleep. “Oh, I guess not.” she chuckled. “You two are adorable by the way.” She smiled at Jane as she walked away, leaving a surprised Jane speechless.

After a few moments of thinking about that comment Jane shrugged her free shoulder and went back to her movie. It wasn’t the first time someone had assumed they were together. Hell, they pretended to be together sometimes as a defense mechanism against guys they didn’t want hitting on them. Jane shifted around just a bit to make herself more comfortable and rested her head against Maura’s. Within minutes she was asleep too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter 3! Ill likely post once a week from here on out. I just wanted to get a few chapters posted since I am up to working on 11 at that point and have enough to be safe. Hope you enjoy the story so far, let me know in the comments what you think!

* * *

When the plane landed in Las Vegas both Jane and Maura were excited to get off and stretch their legs. Jane hadn’t been to Vegas in over ten years, not since Tommy’s twenty first birthday. She told Maura all about how she and Frankie brought him for the weekend "We got him a drink at the airport bar and just went from there. It was a full weekend of just liquor and clubs and gambling." She remembered fondly "I think I was hung over for a whole week when we got back home. I remember Ma screaming at us for corrupting her little boy" they both laughed at that. 

"Tommy and Frankie must have loved that" Maura commented with the same smile she got anytime she got to hear about Rizzoli family memories. 

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, Frankie volunteered to have his twenty first go down in Atlantic City so we both had enough saved to go all out for Tommy's birthday. It was the last big thing we did together just the three of us before I got into Vice and Frankie started the Academy.

"That's sweet"

“I still can't believe you’ve never been to Vegas” Jane repeated in disgust for what had to be the hundredth time that week as they finally walked off the jetway. 

“No. I have never been to Las Vegas Jane. It's not that big of a deal." Maura answered her as she looked around the terminal. “Do you see the restroom?” she asked.

“I just can’t believe you have managed to live on this planet for thirty six years and have never managed to visit Vegas. It's such an essential part of growing up. It's an outrage, is what it is!”

“I assure you it is not” Maura disagreed. “Who would I have come with?” She asked “What would I have done here? I don’t go to clubs, I don't gamble, the odds are too much in the house’s favor, and while I would love to see Celine Dion perform it hardly seemed like a good enough reason to fly here for a night. Oh! There’s the restroom. Here Jane hold my purse.” she insisted as she threw her stuff at the detective and darted off. 

“I don’t know why you didn’t just go on the plane,” Jane grumbled as she sat down at a slot machine outside of the restroom to wait. Digging into her pocket she found five dollars and inserted it into the slot and started playing. It took only three minutes before Jane was down to her last fifty cents, so with one more push of the button she stood up and started to collect her things to walk away when the machine started to beep continuously. She looked up and lifted her arms in the air “YES!” she cheered.

“I left you for three minutes and thirty four seconds and you are gambling?” Maura asked as she walked up behind Jane. 

“Not just gambling, winning!” Jane corrected her proudly as she pulled the ticket out of the machine. “In that three minute span, while you were emptying your bladder Dr Isles, I managed to make a hundred and four dollars and twenty four cents. ” she told her friend proudly holding the ticket out for her to see. 

“Well done.” Maura congratulated her happily. "I've never won anything before" she admitted as she followed Jane to cash her ticket out. 

"You will this weekend, I'll teach you how to play all the games if you want" she offered as the game attendant paid out her winnings. 

"I'd like that. I mean, I know the rules and general premise of most card games. I've just never played them before." 

“I will fix that gross oversight tonight." Jane promised as they headed towards the exit.

"I guess the cab to the hotel is on me” Jane announced proudly, waving her money as they headed towards Baggage Claim. They rounded the corner and there was a man holding a sign with “Dr. Isles” written on it. “Or maybe not.” Jane grumbled. 

Maura looked over at Jane and tried to assess her mood. “Are you upset that I hired a car?” She asked unsure. 

“I- No.” Jane answered honestly as she saw one of Maura’s bags go by on the belt and leaned in to grab it. “I just hate having you spending tons of money on me.” She admitted. 

“I’m not spending the money on _you_.” Maura pointed out. “I hired the cars before you agreed to come, I was spending the money anyways.” 

“I know. I know.” She picked up Maura’s remaining bags and then reached over to grab her own. The driver came over with a luggage cart and collected their bags before leading them over to the short term parking area. 

Jane tried to help him get their bags in the trunk but he insisted they both get in the car, making Jane feel even more awkward by holding the door open for her then closing it behind her. Maura reached over and patted her knee. “You’re fine. You're on vacation, let other people do the work for a change ” she laughed. It always amused her how awkward Jane made herself in these types of situations. 

Once all the bags were in the car the driver climbed in and smiled at them before pulling out of his space. “Caesar’s Palace right?” he asked looking back at them. 

“Yes, that is correct” Maura smiled back. 

“Are you guys celebrating anything? A Wedding anniversary maybe “ he suggested with a happy smile “Or just a weekend away?” 

Jane and Maura looked at each other and then back to him. “No, sir, we are in town for the Medical Examiner’s convention.” Maura explained politely. “We’re not together” she clarified. 

“Oh, my apologies.” He said at once “I read one name on the list and just made a bad assumption. It was my mistake.” 

“It’s really no trouble,” Maura insisted. “It actually happens a lot” 

Jane nodded then remembered “Oh! Actually, the flight attendant thought we were married too!” 

“She did?” 

“Yeah she came by after you’d fallen asleep and told me my wife" she pointed to Maura then herself "and I were an adorable couple.” 

“Well, at least we are convincing LLBFFs” Maura smirked at her, making them both laugh. 

The drive to the hotel only took fifteen minutes and by the time they were pulling up Jane was smiling at the way Maura was practically pressing her nose up against the window as she took in the sights along the way. “These are excellent recreations of landmarks from across the world” Maura noted as she got out of the car once her door was opened for her. “The architecture of this building is very reminiscent of early Roman structures.” Maura was still talking about the building while Jane tuned her out and followed behind their bags as they made their way into the lobby on cart after being handed off from the driver to the bellhop. Jane thanked the driver and waved goodbye as she walked in the doors.

“Jane!” Maura called as she hurried to catch up with her once she realized she was standing outside alone. She looped her arm through Jane's to keep her from wandering off again as they got in line for check in “We’ll just need to check in, then we can head up to our room and either rest a bit or freshen up and see what activities you would like to do before the welcome dinner at seven.”

"It's up to you really, you're the one that has to come back and get ready for the dinner. So whatever you're up for is fine with me." Jane replied easily.

"The dinner is a plus one affair, I thought I'd told you that"

"What?! Maura, I didn't pack anything for a dinner!" Jane complained "All I have is jeans, shorts, shirts and flip flops."

"Well we'll just have to go shopping then" Maura told her with an excited smile.

Jane thought for maybe just a half a second that Maura planned it like this, to get her into some expensive shop in the hotel. But she had one small advantage over her best friend, having been to Vegas before "That's actually okay. There's a Ross on the strip. I can just find whatever I need there" she stayed as straight faced as possible, she knew Maura hated Ross.

"There's a R - a Ross Jane really?!" Maura complained "I'll just take you to the Forum Shops. Caesars has its own mall." 

"Absolutely not." Jane shook her head. "I may be able to be talked into going off the strip to Target or even TJ Maxx but I'm not going to any stores where I'll end up spending hundreds of dollars on one shirt. And before you say you'll pay" she pointed a finger at Maura "It's the stores I want to go to, or I go to your dinner in cut off shorts, a tank top and flip flops." 

Maura held up her hands in surrender "TJ Maxx it is," she relented "but I get to help you pick out your clothes"

Jane wanted to protest, but they were called to the check in counter. 

"Reservation under Isles" Maura greeted with a grin in Jane's direction knowing she'd at least won that part of the argument. 

"Ah, yes. M- well Dr. Isles" the man at the desk smiled in greeting after pulling up her reservation. "You're here for the Medical Convention this week. How exciting" he flirted just a bit causing Jane to roll her eyes. 

"I have you down for the King suite in our Octavius tower," he explained with a smile "it's a very lovely room I'm positive you will enjoy it." He explained then noticed Jane "I can see if we have any double bed bookings available" he offered.

Maura looked wide eyed at Jane "I'm so sorry I forgot to adjust the hotel reservations"

"It's fine," Jane shrugged then looked the guy behind the desk straight in the eye "it's not like we don't sleep in the same bed most nights anyways. I'm fine with it if you are." Her smile only increased in size when she noticed the guy falter just a bit. 

Maura looked between the two trying to figure out what was going on for a moment before turning back to look at him "We are fine with the King Suite. We'll need two keys and to add Jane onto the room. She will have total access to everything." She commented and he nodded and began typing information in. Jane gave him her ID when requested then looked to Maura when he asked if she wanted to add a different card for incidentals. They both understood he was asking for Jane's card to pay for the things she wanted. Maura beat her to the punch in answering "No thank you, the card I booked with has no limit so we'll be fine" 

Jane actually snorted as he nodded a little too stiffly "Of course. You will be in our Octavius Tower" he informed them and pointed in the direction they needed to head in "room 14-723 has an amazing view of the pools on one side and the Bellagio fountains, as well as The Strip on the other. I hope you ladies enjoy your stay" he smiled as he handed them their keys. 

Jane took them off the counter and smiled sweetly "Oh we will. Thank you." With that she wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and pulled her away from the counter. 

"What was that?" Maura asked with a laugh. 

"What was what?" Jane asked looking up at the signs for direction then heading to the left once she decided where they were going. 

"You and the guy behind the desk seemed to dislike each other." Maura pointed out with a smirk. She didn't miss the way Jane all but peed on her leg to mark her territory. 

"He was flirting with you Maur, it was very unprofessional." Jane explained as she hit the button to call the elevator. 

Maura just shook her head and let it drop with a simple "Oh I didn't notice." 

Jane was quiet the whole elevator ride. She didn't say a single word until Maura opened the door and let her in first "Holy Shit!" Jane exclaimed once she was standing in their room looking around. "The bed is fucking huge!" She noted and immediately headed for the window. Once she got the drapes opened she gasped "the pool looks amazing. We have to go swimming at some point."

Maura just watched her explore the room with an amused smile on her face. "The bathroom is giant too! We have a huge tub, a big shower and " Jane stopped in her tracks "two toilets.... that's weird" 

Maura came up behind her and put a hand on Jane's waist to look around her into the bathroom. "That's a bidet" Maura explained and Jane turned to look at her.

"I've never actually seen one...it's always seemed sort of weird to me" 

"We had them in our home in Paris. Everyone does in Europe. It's very commonplace there." Maura explained. "But enough talk of toilets, we have shopping to do!" She announced excitedly and laughed when Jane groaned and dropped onto the bed. 

"No I'm sorry I can't. This bed has taken me hostage and it says I have to stay here the whole week" Jane told Maura with a mock disappointed tone as she stretched out on the bed 

Maura shook her head but dropped down next to Jane and sighed contently. "It is quite comfortable. I'll tell you what, we'll take a few minutes to rest while the bellhop brings our luggage then once it gets here I'll hang up my clothes then we can go"

"Oh goody I'll have an extra hour with my new best friend while you- OW!" Jane complained when Maura punched her. "Rude! My new bff doesn't hit me" she claimed while rubbing her shoulder, Maura just rolled her eyes. 

"I'll make you sleep on the floor if you keep trying to replace me." she threatened.

Jane just grinned at her "I can make friends with the bathtub too" that landed her another punch to the same shoulder. "I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to abuse me the whole time!" Jane grumbled 

"I wouldn't have brought you if I knew I was going to be replaced by a bed the instant you laid on it" Maura retorted.

"It's okay," Jane whispered with a grin her face pressed into the mattress giving it a tiny pat "she just doesn't understand our love" 

She caught Maura's arm this time and used it to pull her down onto the bed with her so she could get her to stop hitting her "Tone it down slugger" Jane smirked as she pulled Maura against her body, arms wrapped tightly around her body pinning her arms to her sides to keep from being punched again.

"Thanks for making me come on vacation with you." Jane said genuinely with a smile. She leaned forward to press a kiss into Maura's hair and released her just as there was a knock at the door. "Go be with your clothes" Jane grinned as she pushed her towards the end of the bed so she could stretch out more. "I don't get jealous of your clothes, you can't be jealous of my affair with this bed." 

Maura was still a bit shell shocked from being held so tightly with Jane pressed up against her that she could only nod wordlessly and head for the door to let the bellhop in all while Jane watched her from the bed with a smile on her face. This was going to be a good trip. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, follows and bookmarks! I'm glad to see you are enjoying the story so far! There is a lot of fun to come for our faves. Thanks for reading : )

Chapter 4 

“Alright Jane, I’m ready to go.” Maura said coming out of the bathroom after having gotten her toiletries set up just right. “Jane” she called again as she sat at the end of the bed. When there was still no response she rubbed a hand over Jane’s back and leaned over her “Jaaane” she whispered into her ear. “It's time to wake up.” 

Jane groaned but had a small smile on her face as her eyes fluttered open slowly. It took a moment before Maura came into focus, but when she finally did Jane sat up and looked around stretching her arms over her head sleepily. 

“You okay?” Maura asked hand still rubbing circles over Jane’s back as she woke up more fully. 

“Yeah” she nodded “I guess I knocked out. I didn’t even realize,” she got out in between a yawn and a smile at Maura. “I’m ready when you are.” 

Maura laughed “Well I've been trying to tell you for several minutes now, that I was ready, but someone,” she ruffled Jane’s hair affectionately “fell asleep on me.”

“Well you took so long organizing all your clothes” Jane explained in her own defense with a sleepy grin “I had no other choice.” 

Maura pushed Jane away playfully then stood up “Come on, we should go.” 

“Yes dear,” Jane grumbled as she stood up, stretched a final time and started looking around her. Muara knew what she was looking for and picked up Jane’s shoes and handed them to her to speed things along. Jane gave her a sheepish smile and quickly put them on so they could go. 

As they headed out of the room Jane noticed Maura was looking at a piece of paper in her hand. 

“What is this?” Jane asked, plucking it out of Maura’s hands “a map?” she questioned making a face, once she was able to look it over.

“Yes. I’ve never been here Jane. I have to familiarize myself with the area.” she defended herself, reaching for the map. 

“What is there to learn?” Jane asked, holding the map high and away from a reaching Maura. “Each building on this street has booze, slot machines, card tables and drunk people. What else do you need to know?” 

“I like to see what cultural experiences are near me when I travel.” Maura explained 

“Maur….this is Las Vegas. There is no culture. There is alcohol and gambling. Strippers and legal prostitution. So put your map away and just see what happens“ 

“I don’t know if I know how to do that,” Maura admitted, finally reaching for her map when Jane wasn’t paying attention. 

“Leave it to me. I'll make sure you have a good time” Jane promised as they got onto the elevator. 

“So… strippers?” Maura asked with a hopeful grin. 

“Absolutely not.” Jane shook her head. 

“Come on Jane! I've never been to a strip club. It would be excellent anthropological research.” Maura almost begged. 

“Male or female strip club?” Jane asked despite her better judgement. 

Maura considered it for a moment before tilting her head to the side “I could see the positives and enjoyable aspects of both” she concluded. 

“You are insane. I am not taking the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts to a strip club in the middle of a medical convention in Vegas.” 

“I don’t see why not.” Maura complained. 

“Drop it Maura” Jane insisted as they headed through the lobby and out the taxi stand. 

Once they were in a cab Jane spoke to the driver about wanting to head off The Strip to find some reasonable shopping and he promised to take them to the perfect place. So she sat back next to Maura and pointed out the sights as they passed them along the way. 

About 10 minutes later the cab dropped them off in a shopping center with a TJ Maxx, Target, Ross and a Walmart. Even though Maura insisted they wouldn’t be going to the last two, Jane was happy that they were there as a last resort in case she couldn't find anything she liked anywhere else. 

As soon as they walked through the doors of the TJ Maxx Maura hooked an arm through Jane’s and pulled her towards the purses “Maura!” Jane complained “We are supposed to be getting me clothes, not looking at expensive purses” 

“Hush. It will take three minutes.” Maura insisted. “Just because I normally buy my bags from the designer's store or website directly, doesn't mean I can’t look here to see if anything pops out at me.” Jane just groaned as she was dragged along reluctantly. 

After a few minutes of browsing Maura finally gave in to Jane’s pout and dramatic sighs and led her out of the purse section. Jane steadfastly hurried passed the jewelry and shoes pulling Maura along behind her. “Jane, if you buy an outfit we will have to come back to look for matching jewelry and appropriate shoes”

“Yeah yeah yeah. But we don’t have to look right now” Jane pointed out. Once they got to the women’s clothes section she looked over the racks and announced “Okay. What all are you dragging me to? Im -“

“Jane I’m not dragging you” Maura interrupted “If you don’t want to come with me you don’t have to.” she told her honestly but Jane could tell she was hiding a little disappointment. 

“Maur, of course I'll come with you to some of the stuff.” She assured her. “I’m just trying to figure out what all I need. I think I can get away with a pair of black pants or even jeans, a top or two, and a dress or two if I need to look nice. Probably add a blazer and I'll be all set. I can mix and match my way through anything else if I need to right?”

Maura thought about arguing, but she realized she was getting away with a few more appearances from Jane at the conference than she’d originally planned on. “Yeah, that actually sounds like a good start.” she agreed “You look for the pants,” she pointed at the rack “since you seem to hate all the pants I've ever bought you.” 

“I don’t hate them Maur, I just don’t need three hundred dollar name brand pants to wear to work to chase perps. The last pair you got me kept slipping off my hips when I put my gun on the belt clip.” she reminded her. “As much as you hate it, I need function over fashion at work.”

“Yes, but this isn’t work Jane. So maybe you can look for something a little nicer.” she suggested, starting to look through some dresses.

“Maybe, but if I play my cards right I can work these pants into my work rotation and not just waste money buying a pair of pants I'll never wear” 

“It wouldn’t kill you to have some nice clothes in your closet Jane. I’m sure your two dresses would appreciate the company.” Maura quipped. 

Jane just shook her head with a smile as she picked up a pair of black jeans in her size. “Yeah that's what I need. Friends for my clothes.” 

Within a few minutes Jane had three pairs of pants she was willing to try on along with a few blouses and was moving over to look for a jacket or a blazer she could work into the mix. Once she found two she could choose from she walked over to Maura with all her options. “There is no way you found everything that quickly” Maura complained. 

“What can I say, I’m efficient”

Maura shook her head “You probably just picked the first things you saw” 

“I did not,” Jane defended herself. “I have the right size and length and everything” She added proudly causing Maura to laugh at her. 

“Well, I need a few more minutes here. Why don’t you go try on what you have so you can exclude what you don’t like before I get there.” Maura suggested

“Oh god are you going to come into the dressing room with me like my mom tries to to make sure the things I pick are to your liking?” She whined. 

“I just might” Maura threatened “I can’t have you looking less than perfect while you’re on my arm in a room full of doctors” She grinned. 

Jane nodded sagely “Gotta keep your eye candy looking good” 

“Exactly” Maura laughed. “Go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes, “ Maura repeated.

Once she got into a fitting room it only took a few minutes for Jane to decide which pants worked the best for her, she was actually pretty happy with them. It wasn’t always easy to find pants that both fit well around the waist and were long enough after putting shoes on. Most things turned into high waders once she added shoes. 

After deciding on the black skinny jeans, she moved on to tops and moved three over to the side to show Maura and decided on one button up that would be good for work too. 

“Jane?” Maura called coming into the fitting rooms. 

“Over here Maur!” she called out, opening the door to get her approved dresses. 

“Those pants look amazing on you” Maura commented seeing the outfit then reached for her hand “Come here,” she requested “stand out here in the light so I can see” she pulled her to where she wanted her “Turn around” she requested. “Wow these look like they were tailored for you. Your butt looks amazing” she added on to the end making Jane blush. 

“Thanks Maura” she replied sarcastically heading back into the dressing room with the dresses. 

“Let me see the shirts you decided on and I'll see if can pick out some shoes to go with the outfits”

Jane rolled her eyes but opened the door again quickly to hand her the pants and three shirts. “I like this color.” Maura commented as she straightened one of the shirts on the hanger “Did you pick a blazer?” she asked 

“I think so, I just want just see if it works with any of the dresses” Jane replied 

“I'll be back with some shoes for you.“ Maura called out taking the clothes with her. 

“Kay Ma” Jane called back out with a laugh. 

It only took a few minutes for Maura to come back and ask how it was going. 

“You were really listening when I told you prostitution was legal here, huh?” Jane asked opening the door for Maura to come in. After seeing the look on her face she elaborated “Some of these are so short I would be arrested in any other city if I wore them in public” 

“There were some I wasn’t sure of. Did you try the navy one yet?” she asked and Jane shook her head 

“That's next” She answered as she pulled the current dress off and handed it to Maura to put back onto a hanger, it was a very practiced move between the two of them. 

She pulled the dress over her head and then pulled it over her hips. “This one isn’t so bad” she commented turning her head this way and that to look at herself in the mirror. The length was good, it actually came down to just past her knees, which was rare for her. 

“I knew this one would look amazing on you” Maura commented as she brushed out a wrinkle at Jane's side until Jane batted her hands away. 

“Hand me the jacket?” she requested and pulled it on. “That's not bad either.” she said “If I had to wear it twice this would be okay.” 

“We could go out on a limb and get you a second dress” Maura teased. 

“Lets not get too crazy Maur” Jane grinned.

“Here try these on with this” Maura handed her some strappy black heels. “Perfect” she commented with a smile looking at Jane in the mirror. 

“I think these will work well with those jeans too.” Maura commented proudly. 

“Look at you finding me multipurpose shoes” Jane grinned proudly at her in the mirror. 

“I also brought you some kitten heels I think would look great on you.” she said pointing to another pair of shoes. 

“You are quite the efficient shopper Maura Isles.” Jane sounded impressed. “I’m going to remember this the next time we’ve been in one store for more than two hours” 

Maura just chuckled and ignored the jibe. 

They spent another few minutes in the dressing room deciding on different looks before picking up the pieces they’d decided on and heading to the registers. “I think this may be the fastest shopping trip in Rizzoli and Isles history.” Jane announced proudly. As they approached the register both Maura and Jane reached for their wallets. “Maura I got it. They’re my clothes.“

“I know, but it's my fault you have to get them all, but if you’re sure.” she shrugged. 

“I am. But thanks” Maura nodded. 

“What do you say we go and get a pedicure?” Jane asked as they left the store and Maura’s head whipped around to look at her. 

“Did Jane Rizzoli just volunteer to get a pedicure?” Maura asked, shocked. 

“I did.” she nodded with a smile “I figure you did so well getting out of here so quickly we should do something we’ll both enjoy before we have to get ready.” 

“Sounds great. I will discuss it with the front desk as soon as we get back to the hotel. I'm sure they have a number of spa services we can partake in over the course of the week.”

"Oh goody" Jane replied somewhat sarcastically as they walked out. She noticed the Target next door and smiled "Hey lets get some snacks before we get a lyft back" she suggested

"Jane, our room has a mini bar and twenty four hour room service" Maura reminded her somewhat confused by the suggestion. 

"Yeah but anything we get out of the fridge or order will cost at least $20. We get snacks here, we save." After seeing Maura's face "I'm not saying we don't use room service I'm just saying why spend seven dollars on m&m’s?" 

"Okay fine." Maura agreed, still sounding reluctant. 

"Awesome!" Jane grinned excitedly. She grabbed a cart on the way in and put her shopping bags in it as she caught up with Maura. 

"Really we need a cart?" Maura complained.

"Yes" Jane nodded easily and steered them into the store.

Before they knew it they each grabbed a new pair of sunglasses, matching flip flops, hats and Jane had a new pair of sweatpants to wear to bed that had the words "Las Vegas" printed across the butt.

"The cart is nearly full and we haven't even gotten to the food section" Maura complained as Jane looked at CDs "Really? What are you going to do with CDs?" Maura asked 

"Listen to them" Jane responded immediately 

"On your discman portable CD player?" Maura questioned eyebrows raised.

Jane smirked and put her CDs back "Good job" she congratulated her on her joke as they kept moving "I used to love my portable CD player" she told Maura as they made it to the food section.

"I never had one" Maura commented as Jane dumped chips, crackers and cookies into their cart. "Jannne" she complained when she watched fruit snacks drop into the cart. 

Jane just rolled her eyes and added granola and trail mix along with dried pineapple chips for Maura.

By the time they checked out Maura paid a hundred and sixty five dollars for everything they purchased. "You're ridiculous" Maura reminded her as Jane opened and took a bite out of a Snickers bar. She just shrugged and groaned happily as she took another bite. 

"Want a bite?" She offered Maura who shook her head "Come on I know you do. You're on vacation Maur live a little "

"Fine!" Maura snatched the bar from her hand and took a bite "Oh my god" she moaned 

"I told you"

"This is mine now,"

"What? No! Maura!" 

The car Jane requested pulled up and the driver helped them put their bags in the trunk. When they got back to the hotel Maura had the bellman take all their shopping bags up to their room and went to the concierge to book two pedicures.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks. I am so happy you guys are enjoying this fic so much! This chapter is where some of the fun begins : )

Jane came out of the bathroom fastening her watch “Come on Maur, dinner starts in twenty minutes.” She called over her shoulder to the blonde at the vanity.

“I’m ready.” Maura called back gently as she stood up and set her mascara down. “I just need to put my shoes on, and we can go. That dress looks great on you by the way.” she told Jane as she passed by her to reach for her heels.

“Yeah?” She asked looking in the body length mirror. “It’s not too much for the first night’s dinner?” she checked feeling slightly overdressed “I shouldn’t wear the pants and that jacket?”

“No, i think those are more of a day time look than this.” Maura answered as she reached out to smooth the dress down Jane’s back, her hand traveling around the land on her hip “You look amazing. I promise.”

“Okay okay” Jane smiled almost shy as she playfully swatted Maura’s hand away. “No need to hit on me over it.” she teased lightly stepping into her own heels.

“Oh, but we’d be a beautiful couple.” Maura pointed out with a grin and a playful wink.

“Yeah yeah keep dreaming Isles.” Jane chuckled moving towards the door, holding it open for the blonde and leading her out with a hand to her lower back.

Considering Maura checked in for the conference when they arrived at the hotel, they were able to skip the large line at the tables outside of the ballroom and head straight in.

Once they found their assigned table, Maura was pleased to see they were seated with a number of Pathologists and Medical Examiners from New England and some members of Maura’s own Bullet and Blast group. Maura greeted a few people that she knew while Jane spotted the open bar. “I’m gonna go get drinks.” She explained with a hand on Maura’s hip to get her attention. Maura just nodded and continued on with her conversation.

The line for drinks wasn’t too bad yet considering it was an open bar, Jane attributed that luck to the check in line outside. Stepping up to the bar top when it was her turn she ordered a beer for herself and a red wine for Maura. She knew that depending on dinner Maura might switch to a white, but for now it seemed like the safest bet. As soon as she turned to head back to the table her eyes scanned the crowd for Maura.

“Oh shit.” she muttered to herself when she saw the last person either of them wanted to see heading right for Maura.

Hurrying back she watched as the taller man reached out to greet Maura with a kiss to her hand. Maura looked immediately uncomfortable and stiffened up as she searched the area around her looking for rescue. Jane knew what she had to do as she approached.

“Here you go sweetie” Jane announced her presence from behind Maura handing her her glass then reaching out to wrap an arm around the blonde’s waist, her free hand resting on Maura’s hip.

Maura looked down at the hand on her hip confused for a moment before catching on and leaning into Jane just a bit “Thank god, I was starting to wonder where you’d gotten too.” Maura smiled brightly at Jane. “You remember Dr. Pike” she said her voice dripping with a disdain that only Jane recognized.

“Of course.” Jane nodded at him, meeting his eye with a hardened stare.

“Oh, Detective Rizzoli, I didn’t think you’d be here for this.” His voice fluctuated just a bit with shock and maybe nerves as he greeted Jane.

“Well, I had so much vacation time saved up that I let Maura talk me into a Vegas get away for a week. I really couldn’t say no once she asked with that look.” She explained with smile and a glace at Maura causing the few people around them that Maura had been talking to chuckle along with them.

“Yeah, well it's so hard to get you to take time off.” Maura defended as she smiled back at Jane. “Jane you remember Dr. Higgins. He was in Boston a few years back for my Bullets and Blast Conference.” Maura reminded her

“Of course I do, How are you doing?” Jane asked removing her arm from around Maura to shake his hand. As soon as she noticed Pike step away she moved a little further away from Maura.

“Billy, please” He greeted her with the handshake “I always thought you two would be great together” Dr. Higgins grinned motioning between the two of them.

“Oh no…” Maura corrected with a shake of her head.

“That's just something we do when there’s unwanted advances around” Jane explained easily while Maura nodded along “It works like a charm every time.” she told him with a proud smile.

Dr. Higgins chuckled but looked unsure of whether he believed this explanation or not. He looked to the rest of their companions to see that their faces seemed to match his. “You’ve done this before?” He questioned.

“Yes” Maura nodded matter of factly “At least three times” she offered up easily while Jane rolled her eyes. They didn’t need the details.

“Well that’s hilarious!” he laughed as the others followed along. “So Detective what brings you out here then if it's not a lovers vacation?” He wondered.

“Just Jane, please. Just a normal friend trip.” Jane explained “I was in her office when a reminder popped up to finalize travel plans and once I realized it was in Vegas I knew I had to get in on this” she joked.

“Jane and I work together in Boston” Maura explained to the remaining people around them “She’s a homicide detective, the best one I’ve ever worked with. And since we work so closely and she’s so good at the medical side of things we talk about day to day, I convinced her that she’d enjoy some of the lectures we have scheduled along with a few of the panels and if she didn’t want to hang around, well the pools are available,” The others nodded along with the explanation and Dr. Higgins began to tell them the story of when he worked with them in Boston confirming for the group that Jane did in fact know more of her stuff than anyone he’d ever worked with in law enforcement.

“These two riff off each other like you wouldn’t believe.” he explained excitedly “They have like a short hand, and a connection that can’t be rivaled, It's like they can read each other’s minds when it comes to the cases they are on.”

“Well yeah as long as Maura here speaks English and doesn’t get too technical on me” Jane pointed her beer at her friend with a smile “When she gets excited it's nothing but scientific mumbo jumbo.” Jane complained playfully.

“But Jane keeps up with it most of it most of the time, no problem” Maura announced proudly. Jane was just about to add a snippy retort when she felt Maura press up against her and loop her arm around her back. She looked over to see Pike rejoining the group and she understood. She leaned her chin against the side of Maura’s head for a moment before answering someone's question directed at her.

Higgins and a few of the other doctors watched the way the two interacted with each other and how comfortable they seemed to be together and how easily they turned on the ‘couple’ mode. He and a few others looked around to each other to see if anyone else believed the story they were telling them.

Within the next few minutes there was an announcement that dinner would be served soon so everyone moved to take their seats. Jane pulled Maura’s chair out with such ease, Higgins could tell it wasn’t part of the act, but a normal occurrence between them.

Maura was just about to sit, when she reached out and put a hand on Jane’s wrist. Jane looked up at the touch and saw that Maura’s seat was directly next to Pike’s. Her shoulders dropped in defeat for a moment before she looked over to Maura with a smile. “You know babe, there is a bit of a draft here and you are always cold. Why don’t you sit here?” She asked pulling out the other chair for Maura.

“Thank you.” Maura whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek. Jane looked at her with wide eyes before moving to sit next to her while Maura chuckled at her reaction.

“Oh good we are seated together Detective Rizzoli.” Pike smiled looking almost as excited about this development as she was.

“Yay” she replied in a sarcastic tone that made Billy on his other side snort then cough to hide a laugh..

All through dinner Maura and Jane remained close to keep up pretenses. A hand on a thigh, leaning into each other and sharing small smiles as the dinner went on. Jane would reach over and snag something off Maura’s plate with a laugh at the blonde’s annoyance. “Can you please keep your hands to yourself” Maura chastised.

“That’s not what you said earlier.” Jane shot back with a smirk that only grew when she watched a blush creep up Maura’s neck and face.

Mid way through dessert Pike excused himself to go to the restroom and Jane and Maura pulled away from each other almost as naturally as they stuck together under his watchful eye.

“You guys are scary good at that” One women commented and Jane shrugged.

“He doesn’t really take no for an answer, We’ve tried” Maura explained “And he’s scared of Jane so it works out quite well for me.”

“I’m sure Jane would have no troubles dropping him if she had to,” Higgins laughed.

“Oh, I would love it.” Jane answered with a grin and they all laughed.

Once dinner was done Dr. Higgins looked up and asked the table at large “What's everyone getting up to tonight?”

“I think I'll head back to the room-“ Maura started and Jane gasped.

“What no!” She looked outraged. “We are going out Maura Isles. There will be gambling and drinking and other debauchery” She insisted. When Maura looked like she was going to complain Jane continued “Your first lecture isn’t until 1pm tomorrow, you have no reason to go to bed early.”

“I-okay fine.” Maura conceded “Whatever you want to do. I did drag you out here with me, and you did so valiantly defend me against a night of misery. ”

“Yes!” Jane cheered an arm raised in victory. She turned to the rest of the group “We need fifteen minutes to change then we can meet you in the lobby?” she asked then turned to Maura and could see the unspoken question on her face.

“We are not going out on the strip in dinner clothes. Jeans and t-shirts'' she explained the dress code while Maura looked unsure. “I know it's concerning to you… but it will be worth it I promise. When it's 3 am, you don’t want to worry about your skirt blowing up, or breaking a heel” she explained.

“Fine” Maura agreed easily “We will meet you in fifteen minutes” she reiterated Jane's previous statement causing Dr Higgins and the other three who’d hung around to join their outing, to laugh.

“This will be fun come on.” Jane promised Maura leading her back over to the elevators to their room.

* * *

  
“I don’t have jeans.” Maura announced looking into the closet she’d unpacked all of her things in.

Jane came out of the bathroom fixing her ponytail having already changed into her jeans and Red Sox shirt. “What do you mean you don’t have jeans? What did you bring for casual wear?” she asked knowing Maura would have accounted for every situation. “You said we were going to stay an extra day or two, so what did you plan to wear then?” she asked standing next to Maura.

“Well, I assumed I would get some things cleaned that I wore during the conference, and go with that.” she explained easily and Jane rolled her eyes.

“Move.” she demanded and bumped Maura out of the way with her hip. She looked into the closet and was annoyed to see Maura didn’t actually have any casual clothes. “You are so odd.” she commented as she started looking around at the clothes hanging in front of her making Maura fidget a bit as she touched and moved different things.

“Here” Jane handed Maura a pair of black pixie pants then continued on her journey to find the best casual outfit. “and this.” she added handing Maura a light button up shirt. “But untucked and with the top two buttons or so undone, also roll the sleeves up to your elbows. You’re not a trial lawyer there’s no need to dress so stuffy.” she explained as she shooed Maura off to go change.

“I do not dress stuffy!” Maura complained as she took the two hangers from Jane and moved into the bathroom while Jane looked at Maura’s shoe selection and picked some black flats and left them out for her.

“Put your hair up,“ Jane called into the bathroom “We don’t need you getting upset if your hair goes flat or frizzy or whatever. Hey you look like a normal person!” she complimented with a smile as Maura came out of the bathroom.

After seeing the look on her face she explained “I just mean, you always look like you try so hard, which you do obviously. And you always look amazing. But it's always so much. You still look great, you just look comfortable.”

Maura nodded, she knew what Jane was saying. “Am I wearing these shoes?” She asked, noticing they were out. “This is really more of a morning, day time shoe” She complained.

“Oh my god, Maura. it's casual. You don’t need a night time shoe or anything specific. Its Vegas, most people are drunk, or high and just looking for a good time. There is no one looking at what you are wearing right now. You would look crazy if you dressed too nicely. This is perfect for going out on The Strip. Now, grab that sweater you wear with your blue dress, because even if its not cold you will get chilly.” Jane insisted as she headed for the door and held it for Maura.

Maura just passed her going into the hallway with a smile on her face. “As much effort as I put into looking nice, you put into looking casual” Maura pointed out as they headed down the hall towards the elevator.

“I don’t.” Jane answered easily with a shake of her head “I just throw on any shirt with jeans. As for you, I know how much you try to do with everything, so I have to stop you from fancy-ing things up too much.”

When they got down to the lobby they were the last ones to meet the group of four others. “Sorry,” Jane called to the group “I moved her along as quickly as I could and made her tone down the formal attire.”

“Y’all both look great, now lets hit the tables” Higgins yelled with a grin.

“Lets do it!” Jane grinned and she grabbed Maura’s hand to drag her along.

They managed to find a cheap blackjack table with seats for everyone as the waitress came around and asked for drinks orders.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have a Blue Moon” Jane requested and turned to Maura

“What Reds do you have?” She asked and Jane shook her head at her friend.

“Maur, I think its just the one option, red or white.” Jane supplied. “She’ll take a red please” she ordered and the waitress nodded as she jotted the order down and moved to the next table.

“Okay, Blackjack” Jane announced to Maura, “The goal of this game is to beat the dealer. Either by getting 21, a better hand, or letting the dealer bust” She explained as she pulled $50 out of her pocket and watched as Maura placed a $100 down.

“I do know that” Maura promised her “I’ve read about it, I know the odds I’ve just never played“ she reminded her.

“Okay then lets do it” Jane grinned and showed Maura how to place her bet and what to do with the cards.

As it turned out Maura was a natural even if it was a little bit dry instead of fun to start with. Jane however found out that having someone run the odds out loud in real time made it a lot easier to win regularly. They were all winning within thirty minutes of playing which only led to more drinking and louder laughs. Maura was actually enjoying herself a lot more than she thought she would in the group setting and didn’t feel awkward at all with everyone.

Nearly two hours and several drinks later, their dealer was going home for the night and the group decided it was a good time to leave this table and go play another game.

“I didn’t realize gambling with you would be so profitable. Had I equated your Rain Man tendencies to money making before this, we’d have spent a lot more time in Atlantic City.” Jane teased bumping her shoulder against Maura’s “You good?” she checked lowly between them as they lagged a bit behind the group.

“Yeah” Maura nodded with a smiled nudging Jane’s shoulder back “I’m having a lot of fun.” she admitted quietly.

“Good” Jane grinned at her, taking hold of her hand to make sure they didn't get separated as they headed through the casino to get to the strip

Later that night they stopped by a bar to pick up some drinks. Maura was really excited to get a three foot tall frozen margarita drink she’d seen someone carrying as they walked between casinos.

As they were waiting at the bar Jane noticed Maura pull in a little tighter to her, she looked over and noticed the guy on the edge of the group next to them getting a little too close to Maura. Their group was full of younger frat looking guys, that kept yelling and pushing each other around a bit. Jane smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in a little bit more so Maura had some more room between herself and the other group.

The group got louder and Maura got bumped into again. “Hey man, watch it” Jane snapped in that authoritative voice she uses with her perps.

One of the guys sort of looked over at her and shrugged as the rest laughed and joked about it. “Asshole” she rolled her eyes as she pulled Maura between her and the bar with an arm on either side of her. She angled her body to be between them and Maura.

“Thanks” Maura whisper with a smile and bumped her hip with Jane’s slightly leaning back into her a bit so she could see her.

“Don’t mention it.” Jane winked playfully and wrapped the one arm around Maura’s shoulder while reaching out for their drink that was being handed to them over the counter. “You know, it makes it way less badass that you wanted one of these when you’re making me split it with you.” she informed her as she lowered it off the counter and handed it to Maura.

Maura took a drink humming in appreciation “I guess that’s true, but I have no intention of passing out drunk in the middle of a casino.” She handed the drink to Jane to try. “Considering how much we’ve drank tonight already, it's best if we share for now to slow down the rate of alcohol entering our systems .”

“This is great!” Jane took another drink from the long straw sticking out of the huge cup. “Also if you can think that rationally, we aren’t too drunk yet.”

After thinking about what Maura said, Jane took a second to asses herself to see how drunk she actually was. After a quick self assessment she realized she had a good buzz going, but nothing too crazy. Looking over at Maura she noted a light blush creeping up her neck and cheeks but she seemed more than okay as well.

“You know as much as we drink together, I don't think I’ve ever seen you drunk” Jane told Maura as they took their drink back to meet the group who were still all going strong.

“I don't think I’ve ever really been seriously drunk. Not drunk enough to pass out or act any differently than normal” Maura commented after thinking it over for a moment. “I went to parties in college and drank there, but never over indulged too much. I’d say the most drunk I remember being was that year your mother made spiked eggnog at Christmas and we drank half of it before she told us how much liquor was actually in it”

“Oh yeah” Jane grinned remembering that night “That was fun, luckily we didn't have to get home after that, just drag ourselves upstairs before passing out.”

“Exactly. If I remember correctly we did dance for a long time with TJ and Tommy before we realized we were drunk.”

Jane laughed at that before pointing at Maura “We realized we were drunk because you tried to do the running man and almost fell on your face.”

“I did not!” Maura objected pushing Jane’s shoulder sending them both sort of stumbling away from each other.

“Woah there! You two okay?” Higgins asked seeing them walk over to the group.

“Yeah great” Jane answered with a chuckle “We were just remembering a Christmas my mother tried to give us alcohol poisoning.”

“It was a fun night” Maura nodded happily as she moved her head to try and capture the straw of her drink between her lips. It took two attempts.

“So whats next?” Jane asked the group at large.

“I think the Bellagio fountain show is starting in a few minutes” One of the ladies with them mentioned.

“Oh yes! I have always wanted to see that, Jane lets do that” Maura requested as she patted Jane's shoulder.

“M’lady gets what m’lady wants, so I’m in.” Jane joked as she reached for the drink from Maura “Except she needs to share her drink with me!”

Maura finally let it go as if she’d only just noticed Jane was trying to take it from her.

“I think we need shots before we go!” one of the others announced as they returned to the table with a tray of clear shots and some limes and salt.

“Oh!” Maura clapped excitedly “I haven't ever done a traditional shot with limes and salt, come on Jane.”

“Okay fine.” She agreed as if she had to be convinced. “Do you know what you're doing?” she asked the blonde who shook her head.

Jane took two shot glasses, two limes, and the salt shaker from the tray. “Hold out your hand” she requested and when Maura did Jane handed her one shot glass and then realized now neither one of them had a free hand. With a shrug she pulled Maura’s hand along with the shot back towards her “Gimme this for a sec”

Jane leaned in and licked the area between Maura’s thumb and index finger before shaking some salt on it. “Sorry I had to make it work” she explained her actions even though Maura didn't seem too bothered by them at all. The others however, had some raised eyebrows.

Jane did the same for her own hand and then held her shot up to give a little cheers to the rest of the group before turning to Maura “Lick the salt, take the shot, all in one gulp” she made sure to tell her “Then you suck the lime. Ready? One, two Three!”

They both licked the salt off their hands, did their shot then Jane handed Maura her lime wedge and chuckled as she watched her face crinkle up in displeasure, while sucking on her own lime.

“It takes some getting use to” she laughed at her friend.

“I've had tequila before” Maura took a drink of their margarita and lifted it to emphasize her point. “However I prefer it mixed into a drink and not just with salt licked off my hand.”

“She shots are usually just a means to an end. They do get funner when you lick the salt off of someone else though” Jane said with a playful raised eyebrow as a joke.

“Why would you lick it off another person? That seems unsanitary” Maura made a face. “Also funner isn't a word Jane. It’s ‘more fun’”

Jane laughed at he . “Leave it to you to be the Grammar Police while drunk on the the Las Vegas Strip. Also body shots are usually just a reason to lick someone else. People will put the salt on someone else's neck or chest, or whatever, they even pour the shot into a belly button or place the glass between someones boobs” Jane explained and Maura seemed interested.

“Well that could be fun, but seems like a much more…private exchange” Maura tried to reason.

“I think when you're twenty one, you don't really care who you’re licking and who’s watching” Jane pointed out. “Usually at that age you just see a hot person and want to put your mouth on them.”

“I can understand that” Maura nodded once taking a sip of her frozen drink.

“Yeah I'm sure you the Queen of testing for acceptable levels of bacteria in public places would be okay with just licking someone you don't know or having them lick you.” Jane teased.

“You just licked me” Maura pointed out.

“Okay yes, but you know me. I clearly have an acceptable level of bacteria since you're sharing your drink with me Dr. Isles.” Jane pointed out in a low voice. “Besides after all this time, whatever bacteria I have you have too Maur. Between shared drinks, deserts and whatever else I think our…bacteria systems are merged...or at least well acquainted.”

“Huh” Maura thought that over for a moment “You're right. I never really thought of that. You and I share oral bacteria the same way any couple would.” Maura concluded “However we would not share all bacteria in the exact same way a couple would, as we have not exchanged other bodily fluids the same way a couple would.”

“Ew Maura” Jane distanced herself from Maura with a hand to the blonde’s chest “Can we not talk about swapping bodily fluids. Also we wouldn’t share bacteria exactly like a couple does, we’ve never made out” Jane took a sip from the straw before handing the drink back to Maura.

Maura just laughed and she leaned back into Jane. “This straw says otherwise” Maura pointed out with a wink as she caught the straw between her lips, maintaining eye contact as the colorful liquid moved up the straw.

Once everyone was ready Jane linked her fingers with Maura’s as they headed out to the strip to see the fountain show. It was a weeknight and getting pretty late, so they were able to get a good spot to watch the show which started shortly after they got settled.

Jane noticed Maura shiver even after putting her sweater on “Come here” she told her draping an arm around Maura’s shoulders and allowing her to cuddle up to her to keep warm.

“I think the frozen drink is making me cold.” Maura explained close to Jane’s ear.

Jane looked down at her and giggled “Its also making your lips blue” she told her with a grin, lifting a finger to tap said blue lips.

“Yours too.” Maura told her leaning her head against Jane's shoulder and pulling her phone out. “Take a picture with me” She requested flipping to the front facing camera.

After they took a few selfies, Jane took the phone and turned them around. She took a step behind Maura and dropped her arm to around Maura’s waist and hooked her chin over the blonde’s shoulder. She took pictures of them with the fountains in the background and even took one of herself kissing Maura’s cheek for good measure. “There, perfect” she announced as she handed Maura back her phone.

Maura looked over the pictures with a smile before returning her phone to her pocket. “We should take more pictures together, we’re cute” she told Jane who remained behind her with her chin over Maura's shoulder after they returned to watching the show.

“Of course we are.” she agreed with a grin, leaning in to kiss Maura’s cheek again before leaning in further to drink from the cup in Maura's hands.

After the show they ran into a few other doctors from the conference that two of the people in their group knew and headed in for another drink. Jane tried to bow out of the shots that were getting passed around knowing she was getting a little too drunk and wanted to make sure she could still get the two of them back to the hotel safely.

“Come on Jaaane” Maura requested. “Let’s do it together. We’re having fun” she pointed out with a crooked grin.

“Alright, but last one Maur unless we wanna sleep on the street tonight.”

She accepted the shot glass and just chuckled as Maura grabbed her hand and licked it before pouring salt on it for her “Thanks Maur” the sarcastic tone

“You got to lick me, I'm just returning the favor” Maura giggled.

After they took their shot Jane turned to Maura hoping to see her squished up disgusted face again. She could only grin when she got exactly what she wanted.

“You know, after a body shot usually the other person will hold the lime in their mouth for the drinker to suck on.” Jane explained knowing Maura would enjoy that juicy tidbit.

“Why would you take the lime from someone else’s mouth? That’s just essentially - oh, I get it, it’s like en erotic display”

Jane sighed “Okay you ruined that really quick”

“Quickly” Maura insisted with a giggle as Jane reached over and pinched her side for correcting her. “Ow!” She screeched and jerked to the side ”That hurt.” she complained, still grinning.

“It did not.” Jane laughed but brought her hand up to rub Maura’s ribs, to soothe the pain anyways.

“It did.“ Maura just nodded sipping her drink.

“You’re so full of shit! You’re gonna get hives Isles” Jane threatened with a laugh as she took their drink up to the counter to get the four dollar refill that came with it. She spent a few minutes talking to the bartender, laughing at some stupid joke he told her that she never would have found funny normally. But at that moment she found it hilarious.

She turned to make sure Maura was okay still, and noticed she looked annoyed that Jane was talking to the bartender.

“You good?” She checked, draping an arm around her shoulder.

Maura’s tiny frown shifted to a smile as she leaned into Jane's embrace “I am now.” she nodded and leaned into kiss Jane’s cheek.

Jane was so caught off guard by that she missed the fact that the bartender told her he gave her an extra shot for free. He was clearly trying to flirt with her, but it was going unnoticed.. “Thanks “ she muttered to him distractedly as she took the drink and handed it back to Maura “No more after this. Seriously, or one of us is going to end up dancing on a pole” she warned.

Maura's eyes immediately widened “Does that mean you’ll take me to a strip club if I keep giving you alcohol?” She asked excitedly.

Jane laughed “No I’m just saying we’ll be wasted if we drink anything else. We’re too old to go this hard on night one. But if you really want to go to a strip club that bad-ly” she added catching Maura's eye wanting credit for using the adverb properly “We can go before we leave”

Maura jumped up and down excitedly then hugged Jane “it will be so much fun I promise!”

“I’ll likely have to get even more drunk than I am now to think so. Even then I probably wont like it.”

“I gotta pee.” Maura announced abruptly making Jane snort a laugh at how quickly she changed the topic.

“Did you just say _gotta_ and _pee_ in the same sentence?” She questioned excitedly “Oh your fancy boarding school would be so disappointed in your poor grammar and vulgar language. But me, I’ve never been prouder “ She told her with a grin.”Let’s go find a bathroom before you loose anymore of your giant vocabulary abilities”

Jane told the others they were going to the bathroom before she hooked her arm in Maura’s and headed further into the casino. It took a little bit and a few wrong turns before they were lost.

“Where the fuck are we?” Jane questioned when they passed an escalator going down “How did we get upstairs?” She asked Maura who looked just as confused.

“I have no idea, but look there’s the restroom. Hold this” she hurriedly gave Jane the huge drink and rushed off.

“What Maura no! I have to pee too!“ She groaned when Maura disappeared. She waited a moment for Maura to return and she almost headed in with the margarita anyways. But she knew Maura would have a fit if she found out the drink had entered the bathroom. Jane was just about to leave it outside and go in when Maura came out “Took you long enough! Here I have to go too!” She said quickly handing off the cup and rushing into the bathroom.

Jane struggled just a bit once she was faced with undoing her pants, and she quickly realized why Maura took such a long time. They’d drunken quite a bit in a short amount of time and were now drunker than Jane had anticipated. Once she got herself all sorted out she took care of her business and washed her hands before going back out to meet Maura. When she came out the blonde was not where she left her. Jane was confused for a moment before she noticed Maura was about twenty yards away looking up at a directional sign.

“Look Jane they have a wedding chapel we should go see it!” Maura told her excitedly pointing up at the sign.

“Why would we want to see a wedding chapel?” Jane questioned.

“Jane!” Maura gasped and smacked her in the stomach with an arm that seemed to be out of her control “It’s a Las Vegas wedding chapel! We have to! You wouldn’t go to Paris and not see the Eiffel Tower, or London and not see Big Ben, or Italy and not see the ... the “ she trailed off and leaned to the side trying to figure out the name of the thing she was about to say. She leaned so far she nearly toppled over. Jane reached out to grab her just in time to keep her on her feet.

“Leaning tower of pizza” Jane supplied with a chuckle

“Pisa not pizza” Maura corrected as she wrapped an arm around Jane. “Though I think you’d like it more If it was pizza” Maura joked. Jane didn’t think it was that funny but Maura did and was still laughing a full two minutes later.

“Okay, Maura lets go see it before you wet yourself out here”

“See what?” Maura asked looking around making Jane laugh.

“The chapel, honey”

“What chapel?”

“The one you wanted to see!”

“Oh yes! Let’s go see it!!” Maura nodded excitedly and took Jane’s hand before pulling her off in the direction the sign said. “Wait!” Maura called out stopping so quickly that Jane ran into her back.

Jane had to reach out and to grab both of Maura's hips to keep them upright “What?!” She asked confused as to why they stopped.

“I think I read the sign backwards it’s the other way!” Maura pointed back the way they came and headed off again pulling Jane along behind her in the other direction.

“How do you read sign backwards?” Jane asked with a laugh like it was the funniest thing she’s ever heard.

“My neurotransmitters are delayed in communicating with my brain due to… due to heavy alcohol consumption” Maura tried to explain rationally “It took a moment for me to actually realize the sign was pointing that way”

“Which way?” Jane asked

“The other way”

“Why are we going this way if the sign was pointing the other way?” Jane asked growing more confused by the moment.

“No, no its pointing this way now” Maura explained “It was pointing the other way when we were going the wrong way”

“It changed?” Jane asked clearly frustrated.

“No I don't think so.” Maura answered having no clue what the conversation they were having was any more. She kept going in the direction they were heading and pulled Jane along with her hugging Jane’s arm tightly to her chest. “Look there it is!” She pointed out excitedly.

“Here what is?” Jane was both lost and confused as she looked around.

“We’re here, lets go in. Come on” Maura said running her hand down Jane’s arm and latching their fingers together before she pulled her through the door. “I wonder if they have a gift shop” she thought aloud as the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I really do love and appreciate all of your comments !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting...

Maura wasn't sure what startled her awake. But when her eyes fluttered open her face immediately squished up in discomfort and she snapped them back shut. Her hand came up to cover her eyes and rub over her face. Her head was killing her and the room was incredibly bright. A moment later she heard a beep and the door open. 

“Housekeeping” a female voice came from the door. 

Maura groaned and tried to sit up to announce her presence but couldn’t she deal with all the sensory overload. A woman in her fifties came into the room and stopped as soon as she saw Maura “Oh, I'm sorry. I knocked and didn't get an answer. I can come back later” She insisted as she rushed to back out of the room. 

Maura dropped back onto the bed. She wanted to tell the maid that it wasn't any trouble and that they didn't need service yet, but she just couldn't get her mouth to listen to her brain in time to form the words. She laid there for a few more seconds before she tried looking around again. 

The sun was far too bright to be early morning, lifting a hand she blocked out the rays directly in her eye and continued to look around. She was still in her clothes from the night before, her shoes were laying in the middle of the room. 

Jane, she noticed was still sound asleep on her stomach next to her, her face pressed into the pillow beneath her. She too was still in her clothes from last night, her hair spread all over the pillows around her, including Maura’s. Looking down she realized why she couldn't get up when she tried the first time. Jane’s arm was haphazardly thrown over her stomach pinning her down to the bed. 

Sliding out from under the arm, Maura sat up and looked at the clock on Jane’s side of the bed and realized it was already 11:45am. Gasping at both the late hour and the fact that she only had about an hour to make it to her first lecture. She hopped out of bed to her feet and regretted the quick movement immediately. 

Closing her eyes Maura sat back down on the bed and dropped her head to her hands. This was not going well. Rubbing a hand over her face she stood up again and headed for the bathroom to find the painkillers she packed. She took the pills and turned on the shower so it could heat up.

Heading back into the main room she left some Tylenol for Jane along with a bottle of water from the mini bar. On the way back to the bathroom she closed the curtains to hopefully allow her friend an easier time waking up than she had. Once that was all done, she headed back to the bathroom and got in the shower hoping it would help her headache and hangover. 

After her shower Maura got ready as quickly as she could while still maintaining her routine, and found she still had a bit more time than she thought she would. She would even have a chance to stop at the Starbucks in the lobby to get coffee to take with her to her first lecture. 

Creeping back into the bedroom she collected her iPad along with the items she needed for the first lecture and left a note for Jane next to the water on the bedside table. 

_Hope your headache is better than mine when you get up. Take the Tylenol, drink all the water and take a shower. Text me when the room stops spinning for you, and maybe we can get a late lunch. I have a gap in my schedule from 230-4. Then I am in another_

_lecture until 6pm. We can get dinner after that._

_Good Luck : )_

_\- M_

Jane woke up slowly, she was slightly confused when she opened her eyes and it was much darker than it should have been. She reached out to the bedside table and clumsily searched for the lamp switch. “GAHH” she grumbled bringing a hand to cover her eyes as the lamp flipped on. 

“Holy shit, what the fuck?” she grumbled as she looked around the room, Maura was gone. Which made sense when Jane noticed it was after 1pm. 

Next to the clock she noticed the note and the water left for her “Thank God for Maura” she whispered as she downed the Tylenol and water. She noticed her phone on the floor after a few minutes and struggled to reach it from her place in bed. When she finally got her hands on it she unlocked it and ignored all the notifications and opened her text conversation with Maura. 

**Jane:** WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DRINK LAST NIGHT??? I THINK I DIED :(((

**Maura:** _I think the answer to that question is “everything”. We drank EVERYTHING. Did you take the Tylenol I left you? It should help the headache._ _Drink all the water too, your body is experiencing severe dehydration. When you're up to it take a shower. That helped me not feel as though I was about to drop dead on the spot._

**Jane:** How are you using full sentences right now??? I can’t even fully open my eyes or get out of bed. I can't believe you made it into the shower let alone out of this room! 

**Maura:** Well I hardly felt missing a Forensic Pathology lecture because I was hungover...or possibly still drunk was professional. Coffee helped a lot honestly. Right now I think I am more or less okay, except for the fact that my iPad and this room are far too bright. 

**Jane:** Mmmm Coffee…. I’m going to brew the stuff they keep in the room so I can drink it in the shower when I can move my body. But fair warning, I might die before that. 

**Maura:** I hardly think you will die, but I am uniquely qualified to deal with it if you do. Also Jane, there is a Starbucks in the lobby please don't drink instant. 

**Jane:** Oh I plan to drink all the coffee up here before I go and get some from downstairs. You think I can pay someone to bring it up? Would that cost too much? Never mind I'm gonna get in the shower and go from there. Pay attention to your lecture Dr. Hungoverpants. 

**_Maura:_ ** _Good Luck. Let me know how you're feeling when you get out of the shower. If you want, I can bring a light lunch up to the room when I'm done here._

**Jane:** Tell my family I died heroically and not curled up in the corner of the shower please!

**Jane:** Also YES to lunch. I'm strangely hungry. But depending on how this shower goes, I'll let you know if I am coming down or if we need to eat it in the shower when you get here. 

**Maura:** Okay Jane. I’ll check in with you in 30 minutes if I don't hear from you before then. 

Jane finally pulled herself from bed and headed for the bathroom. She poured water into the coffee maker on the counter and stood right in front of it while it started brewing. The smell alone was heavenly. As soon as there was at least half a cup she switched the cups and took a long drink. 

Once the caffeine hit her system she felt a tiny bit better and went to start the shower water. She returned to get the remaining coffee in the styrofoam cup and placed the pot back under the drip “I'll be back for you later” she promised the machine as she walked away from it to get into the shower. 

Overall the shower was a successful one. Her head felt a little clearer and her body a little less heavy and draggy. Now the only thing left to do was brush her teeth, to get the god awful taste out of her mouth. 

Once she got her toothbrush pasted up and started brushing her teeth she wiped the mirror with a spare towel to clear the fog. As soon as she could see her own reflection something shiny caught her eye in the mirror. It took her a moment to compute what she was looking at, but when she finally did she let go of her toothbrush, leaving it sticking out of her mouth, and looked at her left hand in shock. 

There was a platinum ring on her left ring finger. 

She stared at it for a bit, trying to figure out where it came from. She didn't remember seeing it before. Then, simultaneously all to slow and incredibly quickly she realized what finger it was on and what that meant. 

“What the fuck?” she asked quickly, spitting out her toothpaste and rushing to the bed to find her phone. 

She snapped a picture of her ringed hand and sent it off to Maura

**Jane:** WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?? DID YOU LET ME MARRY SOME RANDO VEGAS CREEP LAST NIGHT?!

**Jane:** MAURA I AM FREAKING OUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?? I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!

**Maura:** That appears to be a wedding ring Jane. While I can not remember what happened last night either. I can tell you that I don't believe you married a random “Las Vegas Creep”. 

**Jane:** WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW? WHO DID I MARRY? DO YOU REMEMBER LAST NIGHT?

**Maura:** As I said, I do not have any memory of last night. However, I do have this

Jane’s phone vibrated again in her hand and she looked at the photo Maura sent her. Of the exact same ring on a slightly lighter colored hand. “Oh shit” she gasped. 

**Jane:** Is that… did WE? Maura, what is going on? 

**Maura:** I am currently not positive of what is going on. But I am out of this lecture in the next 15 minutes and will head straight there so we can figure out what happened. 

**Jane:** Okay please hurry. 

**Jane:** And bring me food! My mental breakdown requires greasy food. 

By the time Maura made it back to the room with their lunch Jane had gotten dressed and was now laying across the foot of the bed with an arm thrown over her eyes. 

“That’s just a touch too dramatic for you isn't it?” Maura teased as she stepped out of her heels and leaned back on the desk opposite the bed. 

“Nope, I'm a married woman now. It changes you.” she deadpanned, dropping her arm and sitting up and look at Maura. She reached a hand out towards the blonde, the other woman knew exactly what she wanted. She lifted her left hand and gave it to Jane for examination. 

“Jesus, they are exactly the same, we really did get married didn't we?” Jane asked in a quiet whisper “Do you remember anything at all?” she asked her with wide scared eyes. 

“I don't,” Maura answered taking Jane’s hand in hers to examine the rings as well. 

“What's the last thing you remember from last night?” Jane asked after a few moments of silently looking at each other.

“Well,” Maura thought for a moment as she moved to sit in an armchair next to the desk, this was the first time she’d had a moment to think about last night since waking up. “I remember getting the margarita” She pointed to the tall cup currently sitting on their dresser. “I remember shots, and the Bellagio fountains and after that it gets a little fizzy.” 

Jane nodded along, “Yeah that’s sort of where I lose it too” she admitted biting her thumb nail “I think we got lost in the casino for a little while? But that was just you and me, everyone else wasn't there. I sort of remember an empty hallway and a bathroom.” 

“I think we did get lost on the way to the bathroom.” Maura got up and started looking around the room. 

“What are you looking for?” Jane asked, sitting up to watch her. 

“Well, if we did get married we would have a certificate or a license if it was legal” she explained as she pulled a leather folder out of one of the dresser drawers “...like this” she opened the folder read the document then turned it to show Jane. 

Jane stared at it for a few moments before reaching out to take the folder. “Certificate of Marriage, ‘This document certifies that Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were legally wed in the state of Nevada, on-’... Jesus Christ.”

“So, we are in fact _married_.” Maura confirmed taking the folder back and looking the document over. “This is just a commemorative certificate according to the slip on the inside, our legal documentation will be mailed to my address once it is processed. This is the receipt for everything. The ceremony, rings and licensing fees.” Maura explained handing a smaller paper she found in the folder over to Jane.

“Jeez, at least we didn't skimp on the rings” she commented seeing that each one was several hundred dollars.

“No we did not.” Maura laughed. “Do you have any photos on your phone?” she asked, suddenly feeling sad that they didn't remember anything about the ceremony. 

Jane grabbed her phone from where it was charging on the bedside table and pulled up her photos to look. “I have a few of us, nothing wedding related” 

“Well it seems I have a few” Maura came to sit next to Jane to show her pictures of them by the fountains, then in the chapel, putting rings on, and the last one was of a kiss, neither one of them remembered at all, likely at the end of the ceremony.

Jane didn’t say anything for a little bit while staring at that photo.

“We should eat.” Maura pointed to the food now concerned that Jane wasn’t saying much. 

Jane only nodded and moved to get the containers out. Looking in both to see what they were, she handed Maura hers she sat down to eat. 

“What are we gonna do Maur?” Jane asked softly after a few minutes. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well… do we get it annulled or can we contest it or something, do we have to get a divorce? Do we even know if this is legal?” Jane asked, finally voicing the questions floating through her mind. 

Maura sat up a little straighter, unsure of how to answer those questions. And unsure of why Jane’s questions hurt her feelings. “I’m not sure, I can call my lawyer and have him look into it for us” 

“No, I don’t want to involve anyone else if we don't have to.” Jane shook her head. 

Neither said anything for a bit as they pretended to eat. “I never thought I’d ever get divorced. Especially from you.” Jane commented to break the silence.

Maura looked up at that, and surprised even herself when she asked “Would being married to me be such a terrible thing?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comment section


	7. Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are going to be a little bit different than the rest. They are introspective looks into Jane and Maura's thoughts over the situation they are in. Hopefully I managed to travel down a path of thought for each of them that makes sense and seems true to their character. If not.... I guess regular scheduled programming resumes after these next two chapters.

* * *

**_Maura looked up at that, and surprised even herself when she asked “Would being married to me be such a terrible thing?”_ **

“What?” Jane asked, confused by the question. She looked over at Maura for a few moments before laughing at what she thought was a joke “Of course it wouldn't be, but we don't want to be married to each other.” she pointed out with another little chuckle as if it were obvious. “So we have to figure out how to get out of this, the quickest way possible.” she added as she took a bite of her food.

At hearing that, Maura stood up and sat her food down. Those words hurt more than she was willing to admit. “I didn't realize I was such horrible a person that you feel you have to get away from me as quickly as possible.”

“What no? Maura” Jane called out to her confused, shuffling her food in her lap to try and get it out of her way, this conversation was taking a weird turn and she felt like she needed her hands available for it. “What are you talking about? You're my best friend, of course I love you and want to be around you. You know that. But not like this. I mean, right?” she asked her. “In this way.” She clarified.

When Maura didn't say anything Jane kept going “Do you want to be married to me?” She asked her. “What would that even look like? Some weird sexless life partnership? You’d hate that. You insist on telling me about the health benefits of sex all the time, never mind the enjoyment of it.” She was trying to get Maura to see her point, and was having a hard time understanding why Maura seemed hurt or even offended by what was so clearly the truth. To Jane this seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. They’d gotten themselves into a bit of a mess and they just needed to clean it up. It's not like they were breaking up or going their separate ways because of it.

“I’m not currently sure what that looks like just yet.” Maura answered honestly, hands clasped together in front of herself. “But what I do know is you are the most important person in my life. The most meaningful relationship of my entire life. I guess, I am considering what it would look like if we grew it into something more. But you are clearly very opposed to that idea, so maybe I need to reevaluate my stance.”

Jane’s mind was reeling, this didn't make sense at all. How was Maura not able to see how simple this was. She was focusing on the wrong parts. “Maura... I love you. More than anyone else in my life.” She said it so simply it was clear that it was just a fact. “I could never lose you because of some weird experiment we wanted to try that didn't work out.” She assured her. She had to make her see, she wasn't trying to get Maura out of her life, she was actually trying to keep her. “Neither one of us is gay, so how do we make this a healthy marriage?” She asked. “I would be married to you in an instant, if I could. It would make my life so easy and make so much sense and we’d be so happy, but it's just not possible.”

“Why isn't it possible?” Maura asked, meeting Jane’s eye for just a moment before looking away “You're saying we can't do it, why not?” she asked her “I'm not asking for the reasons why you think we shouldn’t, that you just listed. I am asking WHY not? You just said it would be so great if we could. So…” She asked her again “Why can't we? Forget the labels and deciding what they mean right this instant. I am asking you, would that reality, one where you are married to me, would that be so bad?”

When Jane didn't answer her question Maura just sighed sadly, she reached a hand up to wipe at her eyes. “I have to go to my next lecture.” She looked around for her shoes, doing her best to avoid looking at Jane as she slid them back on “You… I don't know what you have to do right now. But I'll be back later and we can go from there.”

Her voice was shaky and her posture looked so defeated which just confused Jane even more than the conversation had.

Once she heard the door shut behind Maura, Jane dropped back onto the bed with a groan.

What was going on?

What the hell was Maura thinking?

They got drunk and got married in Vegas! It was such a stupid problem to have, especially at their age. But Maura suddenly wanted to stay married and be together as a couple? How would that even work? They were both straight!

Right?

Well, Jane was pretty sure Maura had slept with at least one woman, but she’d always assumed it had just been an experiment or something to check off on her sexual bucket list.

Marua was never afraid to discuss sex. Jane knew she enjoyed a healthy active sex life. Which confused her even more as to why she’d want to be married to her. Did she think Jane wouldn't mind if they were married and Maura slept with people on the side? That would never work for her. Jane couldn’t just allow her wife to go off and sleep with other people.

While Jane didn't really talk about it much, she very deeply respected the concept and commitment of marriage. Even though she didn't think it was quite for her, she still figured if she ever did get married, it would be the real deal.

For life.

With the love of her life.

But Maura wasn’t the love of her life, was she?

Every relationship Jane ever had fell apart at some point. No one ever understood her job or her dedication to it. Every man she dated always seemed to expect her to pull back once they were in the picture, as if being a cop was only something she did to pass the time until she met them.

Maura never did that though, if anything she understood Jane’s commitment to her job and supported her in her decision to be dedicated to it. Maura was the same way. It was one of the many things Jane admired about her.

Maura was always the one who Jane went to to complain about men wanting her to put them ahead of the job. She always supported Jane, and agreed that she couldn’t change the way she cared about her job for anyone else.

She supported Jane in a lot of things actually, when she thought about it. With her family, Maura was always right there to help with whatever drama the Rizzoli’s came up with. She was practically a part of the family. An honorary Rizzoli.

At work if Jane had an issue or a hunch Maura was the first person she went to to help her figure it out. As a matter of fact, Maura was the first person she went to when she had any problem, or had something she was excited about.

She was usually the first person Jane spoke to in the morning and the last person she talked to at night.

They had breakfast together most days, and lunch when they could both step away at the same time. Now that she thought about it, they also had dinner together more nights than they didn't.

Jane did spend more time with Maura than anyone she’d ever dated. Which caused some issues for the men in her life in the past. They never understood how Jane could make time for Maura but not for them. And they always got offended or hurt when she needed time away from them every so often so she could breathe on her own for a minute. She hated feeling smothered by the person she was dating. But usually,when she got that alone time she wanted she ended up spending it with Maura.

But what did that mean? Did that mean she was in love with Maura?

No that was crazy! She wasn't gay.

Did she love Maura?

Yes, without question. Maura was like family.

Well no, not exactly.

Jane liked Maura more than she liked her family most of the time.

But did she love her the same way she loved Frankie and Tommy?

No. It was different. But she knew she would lay her life down in a heartbeat for Maura, the same way she would for either of them.

Did she love Maura like she loved her Ma?

No, not really, because that would be weird.

It felt just as real and deep. But she couldn't be in love with Maura right?

No, she wasn't gay.

She knew she wasn't gay.

Not that there was anything wrong with people that were. She just wasn’t.

She’d always been attracted to men. She’d had several boyfriends in her life. A few of whom she’d even loved. Which meant she wasn’t gay. Right?

She would have known if she was gay, wouldnt she?

She wouldn't have been able to date and kiss and sleep with the men that she did if she were gay. Would she?

Now that she was thinking about it in these terms, she didn't really know.

She grew up in Catholic schools and churches, and while she never agreed with their stance on homosexuality, she’d never been given the time or the space to think about it in any real capacity.

Sure kids made jokes while she was growing up. She liked to play with the boys and get dirty. She played rough and liked to win. She was never into the ‘girly’ things. She hated pink and sparkles.

But those things didn't make her gay.

Did she find women attractive?

Her face screwed up as she thought about that, not that the thought disgusted or upset her. It was just something she never really thought about. Not something she’d ever outright asked herself before.

So, did she find women attractive?

Not really. She didn’t think.

Could she tell when a woman was pretty?

Yeah of course. She wasn't blind. But did she want to date them? Sleep with them?

She didn't think so.

 _“What about Maura?”_ a little voice in her head asked.

What about Maura?

Of course Jane knew Maura was a very beautiful and attractive woman. She had eyes, and she was around when plenty of men fell all over themselves around her. Which usually made her roll her eyes and get annoyed or frustrated with them.

Did that mean she was attracted to Maura?

No? She didn't think so.

She did notice when Maura was dressed nicely, which was most days. She always looked amazing in whatever fancy designer clothes she wore to work.

But Jane loved it most when Maura was casual with her at home in sweats and a T-shirt or yoga pants or sometimes pajamas.

Some of her favorite times were when they would sit on the couch and have a beer or drink wine, talking about a case or even just about their days.

Sometimes Maura would cuddle up to her on the couch, under a fluffy blanket and they would lay together for a while watching tv, or whatever movie she roped Jane into.

Every now and then, it would be during the Red Sox or Patriots game.

She let Maura hug her and touch her more than anyone else.

More than anyone ever honestly.

She got mad or annoyed when her own mother touched her too much.

She would never let anyone else drape their legs over hers or lay their head on her on the couch. Not the way she let Maura do it.

And she certainly wouldn't run her fingers through anyone else's hair while their head was laying in her lap during movie night.

Maura was always able to convince her to do things she didn't want to. Whether it be shopping or eating healthier, Jane did it to make her happy. She complained about it sure, but she knew Maura had her best interest at heart.

Okay sure, they behaved a lot like a couple. But, could they be one?

No! That was crazy!

Right?

“Ugh! I don't know!” Jane complained, grabbing the other pillow on the bed and covering her face with it to let out a muffled scream.

What the hell was she supposed to do?

As she was moving the pillow away from her face she realized it smelled like Maura, which made her smile.

It brought a little bit of comfort to her, so much so she moved her head to lay on it instead of the one she was already laying on.

Maura did bring her more comfort than anyone else she knew.

She was more comfortable with Maura than anyone she’d ever met in her life. Both physically and emotionally. They just connected in a way she couldn't with anyone else.

Maura was funny and insightful. And clearly smarter than everyone else, but she never judged anyone else because of it. She just enjoyed Jane’s company. And Jane loved spending time with her. She went to Maura anytime she needed comfort and support. Advice or even a shoulder to cry on. No one made her feel safer than Maura.

But what did that mean?

Was she in love with her? Could she be married to her?

Maybe she was going at it the wrong way. She needed to ask herself different questions

What in their lives would be drastically different if they were actually married?

Well, they’d likely move in together, but that wouldn't be so bad. Jane usually spent most of her time at Maura’s anyway, only going home to sleep and shower. If she wasn't already staying at Maura’s for the night anyways because it got late.

They couldn't date anyone else either. But then again, neither one of them had dated anyone in a long time.

Could Jane spend the rest of her life with Maura and be happy?

Yeah, she thought so. But she didn't know if Maura could do the same.

But, shouldn't people who were married be in love with each other?

She still thought so.

So, she asked herself again did she love Maura?

Absolutely.

Was she _in love_ with Maura?

That still confused her, but for the first time in all of this, it didn't scare her to ask herself that question.

She loved Maura more than anyone she’d ever known. But did that mean she was in love with her?

She still didn’t know. But what she did know was that she couldn’t screw this up.

She couldn't lose Maura over this not working out. She couldn't face her life without Maura in it.

Which was sort of a mind blowing thought to Jane as she laid in the middle of the bed in a dark hotel room.

“Holy shit!” she called out into the empty room as she shot straight up into a sitting position.

She needed to find Maura so they could talk this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments below!


	8. Maura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Here is Maura's chapter. I was so happy to see the positive reviews over Jane's and was happy to see you guys were onboard with the direction it went in the chapter. After this chapter we are back to regularly scheduled programming

* * *

_Previously:_

_When Jane didn't answer her question Maura just sighed sadly, she reached a hand up to wipe at her eyes. “I have to go to my next lecture.” She looked around for her shoes, doing her best to avoid looking at Jane as she slid them back on “You… I don't know what you have to do right now. But I'll be back later and we can go from there.”_

Maura hurried out of the room before Jane could see the tears in her eyes. She hadn’t intended to cry, but she couldn't control the connection between her lacrimal glands and her amygdala. 

Being this upset over Jane’s reaction was highly illogical. She was right, the appropriate response to a drunken marriage in Las Vegas was annulment or divorce, Maura knew this. But the mere suggestion of ending their marriage sent her mind into overdrive. It felt far too much like they would actually be breaking up and separating from each other as a result, and she couldn’t bear the thought of her life without Jane in it, it just wasn't an option. 

Jane was the most important person in her life. That was very easy for her to see, it was something she’d known before they were even in this situation. 

Jane was the best friend she’d ever had. She was Maura’s family. 

She was the most reliable person she knew. The one who was always there for her no matter what. The one who made her feel safe, and loved and taken care of. 

Jane was the person who helped her make sense of the world around her. The person who always held her hand–both literally and figuratively–through social situations that she didn't understand. Who would shield her from making too much of a fool of herself when she could help it. 

Maura knew she was sort of weird, she always had been. But since becoming friends with Jane, the social world seemed a lot less forigin to her. 

Jane made the world make sense.

She explained things to her, and let her ask stupid questions. She taught her how to do the simple things most people learned in their childhoods. She explained complex social situations to her so she could understand them. 

As much teasing as Jane did, she was never cruel or made Maura feel bad about herself. She made her comfortable in her own skin and protected her from almost everything else. 

Whether they be social situations, dealing with something she should have already known about in her life, or actual physical threats. Jane was always right there to take care of her, to hold her hand. To offer a comforting hand or a hug in support. 

Jane invited her into her life, into her family. 

Her super close knit family, who loved her like one of their own. Who she loved just as much in return. 

Her crazy loud family who she got to spend the holidays with, and who came over for Sunday night dinners, where there was usually animated arguing all throughout their meal, which Maura secretly loved. 

Jane gave her a kind of easy companionship she’d never experienced before. She was a safe place to confide anything in. She was someone who cared about her and what she had to say about things. Someone who always made sure she was okay, and who helped her be comfortable in her own skin and because of all this Maura opened her entire life to Jane.

There was very little about Maura that Jane didn't know or have access to. Maura trusted her more than anyone else she’d ever met. 

She had keys to her house, and her car, hell Jane’s mother lived in her guest house. 

Jane was written into her will, she was also her emergency contact and would have legal power of attorney over her medical decisions if anything should ever happen to Maura.

Did all this mean Maura was in love with Jane? 

She didn't know.

As she walked into the lecture hall, Maura did something she’d never done in her life, and sat in the back of the room near the door. She set her ipad up and opened up a blank page so she could take notes, but she never even noticed when the speaker began the lecture. 

Maura’s mind was consumed with Jane and Jane only. 

Was she attracted to Jane?

That answer was very simple. Yes. 

She’d known from the first time she met Jane that she was attracted to her. How could she not be?

The woman was physically perfect. Her facial bone structure was exquisite, and her long lanky yet muscular body was stunning. 

She was very physically appealing which was something Maura frequently admired, in a platonic way of course. 

Besides Jane never gave her any indication that any advances would ever be reciprocated when they first met and soon enough their friendship blossomed so much that Maura wouldn't consider risking it by making Jane uncomfortable. So she sort of pushed it out of her mind. 

But Jane was so much more than just her amazing looks. 

She was an amazing and gifted detective, very dedicated to her craft. 

She was so funny and so quick witted that it often took Maura by surprise just how quickly her mind worked.

Which reminded Maura that Jane was one of the smartest people she knew. 

Sure she didn't complete college, but Jane had a knowledge about the world that most people couldn't gather from a lifetime of studying.

She was one of the few people Maura felt intellectually stimulated by on a regular basis and she loved that about her best friend. 

Jane was also one of the kindest and warmest people she’d ever met. Not that she’d let people know that. Once you got past her hard exterior she was one of the most caring people Maura had ever known. Jane was also fiercely protective of those she loved. And being among the group of people who Jane loved enough to protect at all costs was often overwhelming.

Maura loves Jane. More than any partner she’d ever had. That was easy to see.

Jane fulfilled more of Maura’s mental and emotional needs than anyone else she'd ever known. And that was all without a sexual element to their relationship. 

She took a moment to think about that. Maura was positive that she would have no issues stepping into that aspect of a relationship with Jane, if she were allowed to. 

They had amazing physical chemistry already, if Jane allowed herself to lean into it Maura was positive a physical relationship between them would be _very_ satisfying.

While Jane rarely let anyone —including her own mother— touch her or care for her physically in public, Maura noticed very early on in their relationship that those physical boundaries didn't often apply to her. 

She was often permitted to touch Jane, wipe away smudges, or dust of lint on her clothes. She was able to get away with hugging Jane or reaching over to touch her arm or shoulder, sometimes even allowed to hold her hand or maybe link their arms together as they walked.

When they spent time together alone, she had come to notice she had certain privileges that Jane’s boyfriends —who’d she’d complain about often— didn't. Maura was allowed to cuddle up to her on the couch, or invade her personal space as she pleased. They often cuddled on the couch and shared a blanket during movie night where one or both of them would fall asleep together. They also on more than a few occasions slept in the same bed very comfortably. 

While all of these things were true and even a comfortable topic to discuss with Jane, Maura knew that Jane would have a hard time allowing herself to equate all of these things to a romantic relationship between the two of them on her own. And if left to her own devices she would have never considered the two of them to have romantic options because they were both women. Her mind would never independently link the two of them as an option. 

Jane was by no means homophobic, Maura knew this. But she was raised in an environment where homophobia was around her and socially ingrained in her mind. Not by her family —they were some of the most loving people Maura had ever met in her life— but by her church and her school and the teachings of her faith. They set a standard that Jane did her best to hold herself to in all facets of life. 

Jane’s desire to be a good person, to be a role model to her younger brothers was important to her. She valued doing what was right and being a moral example, so much so that she would never even consider pursuing something that would be so looked down upon by others around her.

Jane took all that pressure very seriously, too seriously sometimes Maura thought. She didn't allow herself the grace to fail or to not always do things perfectly. 

Because of that, Maura knew Jane would never even allow herself time to consider that she may not be entirely straight, or could in fact be attracted to a woman in a sexual capacity. 

But sometimes, Maura caught Jane looking at her in a certain way that felt like it might mean more. Overtime she’d realized that Jane didn't even know she did it and because of that, she’d never attempted to hide her long gazes or adoring looks. Maura didn't always think the looks were intended, but she knew they meant something. She was very sure, now looking back on some of those instances that it meant there was a spark between them that they both felt. 

If given the opportunity Maura was quite sure they could make a marriage work successfully in all aspects. In fact, she was sure they would excel at it.

She knew it would all come down to Jane’s ability to allow herself the option of trying and her own ability to navigate whatever window Jane would allow her into.

If she couldn't do it. If Jane decided it wouldn’t work, Maura knew she could back off and proceed with ending the marriage. As long as she got to keep Jane in her life in the exact capacity she was in now.

Losing what they had now wasn't an option for Maura. If they couldn’t improve upon and grow their relationship together, she would happily take the relationship they currently had for the rest of her life and be thankful she was given the opportunity to love such a person and to be loved by her in return. 

But if they took the next steps together into a real marriage, Maura wasn't positive she knew what was possible for them. 

It was almost impossible to think of what it would be like. She didn't even like to think of the words _fairy tale_ or _epic romance_ because they sounded fake and unobtainable, but they seemed like the only words that could define what a romantic relationship between them would become.

Their own version of some magical profound union, that seemed almost otherworldly. She knew it would be more than she’d ever dreamed of for herself romantically. More than she’d ever envisioned for herself with any partner she’d had in her life. 

And for that, Maura had to at least try. Try to get Jane to get past her fear and insecurity and see what the possibilities for them were. 

She needed to talk to Jane after this. To try to get her to see what she could, so they could give it a shot. 

But she would also promise her that if it couldn’t happen, she would still be there to love her and be her best friend as if nothing ever happened.

Just as Maura was coming back around to the present and finally realizing she should be paying attention to her lecture, people around her were starting to get up and leave. 

She’d spent the entire time thinking about Jane. 

As concerning as it was that she missed a conversation that she’d been very interested in, she was happy that she sort of got her head wrapped around this whole thing with Jane. 

At least it was clear in her own mind what she wanted. So now she could discuss it with Jane and not let her emotions get the best of her, like they did when she left Jane alone in their hotel room. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought about the chapter in the comments! I love hearing from you guys and am starting to see a lot of same people's names pop up which I love! I do my best to reply to everyone and show my appreciation for your time and efforts both with reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Maura realized she missed the entire lecture —her thoughts preoccupied with Jane— she gathered her things and left the hall as quickly as she could without seeming like she was rushing out. She didn't want to draw any unneeded attention to herself as she made her exit, not wanting anyone she knew to come over and try and start a conversation with her about the lecture they’d just sat through. She wasn't skilled enough in casual conversations to redirect the topic away from the fact that she’d completely ignored the whole presentation. 

Luckily she managed to get out of the conference area without anyone wanting to talk to her , and headed for their room. 

Getting out of the elevator on their floor, Maura turned the corner to their room and nearly ran headlong into someone coming down the hallway in the opposite direction.. 

“Excuse me.” she mumbled quickly as she tried to avoid collision. Strong hands came up to grasp her shoulders to keep them both from falling over or running into the wall. Looking up she was surprised to find familiar brown eyes looking back at her. “Jane” the name slipped out of her mouth in surprise at seeing the object of her thoughts suddenly standing in front of her. “Where are you going?” she asked after a few beats of silence, once she realized Jane was heading away from their room. 

“Maur!” Jane called out in surprise. “I was umm … just going... to ah, find you.” Jane answered, finishing lamely with an awkward smile, a hand coming up to rub at her neck. 

“Where were you going to look?” Maura asked out of curiosity, realizing Jane wouldn't have had any idea where her lecture was taking place or which of the many conference rooms she was in. 

“I um “ Jane started then shrugged with a smirk, she moved her hand in a circular motion as if it explained her thinking “I don't know... around?” 

“Great plan.” Maura teased with a nod of her head, a smile pulling at her lips. 

“It wasn't my best. But hey! It worked! I found you.” She grinned triumphantly motioning to Maura to make her point. “I accomplished my mission.” she decided, nodding proudly at herself as if it confirmed her words.

Maura let out a laugh at that “You literally ran into me, in the hallway of our hotel room, while I was on my way to see you. I’d hardly call that successful” Maura reasoned with a growing smirk “More so the right place at the right time.” She tried to reason in a teasing one “But even that is a stretch, you could have stayed exactly where you were for another thirty seconds and I would have come directly to you.” 

“Semantics,” Jane brushed the logical explanation away with a wave of her hand. “But um, I am glad you’re here.” she added shifting her weight uncomfortably. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

Maura nodded “I wanted to talk to you too. Should we - ?” she asked pointing down the hallway. Jane nodded in silent agreement. 

Jane turned around and headed back the way she came, leading Maura down the hall, heading straight for their door while reaching for her pocket, then the other, and once again before turning to Maura wide eyed. “I don't have my key” she admitted with a childish frown.

Maura laughed again, shaking her head as she gently pushed Jane aside “You are a disaster.” she pointed out fondly. 

“Yeah, but it's part of my charm” Jane shrugged as she followed Maura into the room once the door was opened. 

Once inside Maura, headed over to the closet and slid her heels off and placed them inside before unbuttoning her jacket and moving to sit on the bed. She leaned back against the headboard with her legs out straight in front of her. “So” she looked over at Jane who was still standing in the middle of the room looking like she didn't know what she should do with herself. 

Jane looked a little nervous that Maura was just diving straight in right away. “Right.” she nodded and moved to sit in the desk chair so she was directly across from Maura. “I did a lot of thinking while you were in your lecture and I think I sort of got my head wrapped around it.” she announced while looking at her hands. 

Maura waited patiently for Jane to figure out what she wanted to say, she didn't want to push her in any one direction, or rush her process. “I did as well.” She supplied when it seemed like Jane wasn't going to say anything else right away. She looked like she was getting a little too lost in her own mind to keep going, but she really wanted to let Jane drive this discussion to make sure she didn't make her uncomfortable. 

“Good, yeah that's good.” Jane cleared her throat then looked up at Maura for the first time since they sat down. “What I do want to say before we get to anything else, is that I need to make sure we protect our friendship above all else. I can't lose what we have right now if something doesn't work out between us.” 

“I completely agree.” Maura replied easily, it wasn't even a question for her. “This is the most important thing in my life Jane. Your friendship means more to me than anything else, so I am fully prepared to stop anything we decide to do in its tracks if we think it is going to hurt that relationship. At that point we just sign and file the paperwork and continue on with our friendship as if nothing ever happened.” She was very clear on that in her own mind. 

“Yeah, okay good” Jane nodded in relief, that was something she was really worried about. “I agree. I can't lose you Maur.” 

“You won’t.” Maura promised moving from her place at the head of the bed. She slid down to sit on the end of the bed in front of Jane, their knees nearly bumping into each other. She reached out towards Jane’s hands face up and waited, once Jane placed her own hands in Maura’s she continued. “I'm not going anywhere” she promised with a squeeze to Jane’s fingers. “I don't want to lose you either. That’s not an option for me” she assured her. “We shouldn’t look at this as something that has the potential to ruin the friendship we’ve built over the years, but more of an opportunity to strengthen it, build on it and move forward together.” She explained easily. “The very last thing I want is for this to make you uncomfortable or feel like you are being forced into anything you don't want to do.” 

“Okay, that sounds good” Jane breathed a little sigh of relief giving Maura’s hands another squeeze before letting go so she could sit back and look at her. Taking a deep breath Jane finally spoke again “So I am willing to discuss it and figure out what we want this to be.” she told Maura, deciding to just come right out and get it on the table since it seemed like that was the best way to deal with it. 

Maura smiled at Jane’s willingness to at least listen to her and talk about their options. “Good. I'm really glad to hear that.” she was really impressed with Jane leaning into something that made her uncomfortable, like this. “Why don't we start out by discussing your concerns, then we can move on to mine, if we haven't covered them all already. So tell me what are you worried about?” 

“Okay” Jane nodded and took a deep breath trying to figure out what her first concern was. “What is this?” she asked her. When Maura turned her head to the side in confusion at the question she continued. “Us staying married. What does it mean? Is it just so we don't have to get a divorce and make things weird? Will it be an arrangement where we are married in name and still date or see other people?” This was her biggest concern aside from losing Maura completely. If they were going to do this thing, she wanted it to be a genuine marriage. 

Maura was still slightly confused, but she thought she got the gist of what Jane was asking. “This will be a marriage in every sense of the word.” she answered easily. “I plan on it including a faithful commitment to each other. I’d imagine we would move in together and merge our lives, possessions, finances and so on. Everything you would expect from any other marriage. You would be my wife and I would be yours.” 

“But is that something you can do?” Jane asked her, moving to her next concern. “A sexless marriage?” She knew how important sex was to Maura, she didn't think she could see a scenario where Maura could easily and happily abstain from sex.

“Why would it be sexless?” Maura asked, not understanding where Jane’s concern was coming from. 

“I mean, do you want to have sex with me?” Jane asked, shockingly not having thought about this possibility. 

“Do you not want to have sex with me?” Maura flipped the question on her. 

“I don't know Maur, it's not something I usually think about.” Jane answered a little flustered, averting her gaze. 

“That's not a no.” Maura pointed out. 

“You didn't answer, either” Jane pointed out with a slight whine. She already hated the direction this conversation was taking. 

Maura nodded, she was right. “Okay. Fair point.” she acknowledged hands raised to surrender to her point. “I have thought about it in the past, not in a way that overly sexualized you, but I have noticed you would be a very desirable mate. You are very physically attractive and strong. I would not be opposed to engaging in sexual activity with you.” Maura answered as if she were discussing the weather. 

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her chair and nodded. “Okay um, I guess I could give it a shot. But I don't know if I would be ready for that right away.”

“Oh that's not a problem. I would be more than willing to wait as long as it took for you to get to a point where you felt comfortable progressing our physical relationship. If that means I have to defer to self stimulation to meet my sexual needs and urges that would be fine with me.” 

“What?! Jesus Maura!” 

“Masturbation is an extremely healthy form of self exploration and is extremely useful in fulfilling basic human needs. It's also an important part of knowing your own sexual preferences. I have a number of toys I’m sure would do the trick.” 

“Okay, stop.” Jane held one hand up to keep Maura from continuing, then dropped her head to her other hand. “I can't.” 

“I could recommend some lovely options if your current vibrator isn't satisfying you” 

“Moving right along!” Jane insisted, she needed to get away from this topic. 

Maura just shook her head and smiled at Jane’s aversion to talking about sex. That was going to have to go away sooner or later between them. “What's your next concern?” 

“What if we aren't...compatible?” Jane asked looking up to meet Maura’s eye, a bit of worry evident in her face. 

“Sexually?” She asked right away, and Jane groaned again, dropping her head back down to her hands. Maura continued right along ignoring her reaction. “I can only assume that is what you are talking about, and I don't believe we will have a problem there. We have shown a high level of compatibility in most other areas of our lives over the years, including physically with hugs, kisses to the cheek, cuddling on the couch and so on. I am not concerned there.” 

Jane nodded “What if we aren’t attracted to each other?” Jane questioned. 

“That will not be a problem for me at all.” Maura answered easily. “But we can test that for you if you are concerned” 

“How would we  _ test _ that?” Jane asked looking up at her. 

“Do you trust me?” Maura asked simply as she stood from the bed. 

“Of course, but -” Jane was cut off by Maura entering her personal space. 

Maura leaned over her, hands bracing herself on the armrests on the sides of her chair, trapping Jane between her arms, and leaned in to run her nose up Jane’s neck. Jane’s body stiffened immediately, eyes wide and her senses heightened. Maura placed a soft kiss on the base of her neck followed by another one slightly higher on her pulse point. Jane’s throat jumped as she swallowed at the sensation. 

The kisses trailed up her jaw and finally Maura brought a hand up to cup Jane’s cheek, their faces just millimeters apart. She took one last look in Jane’s eyes before her eyes darted down to her lips. Maura’s tongue darted out to wet her own lips and she finally leaned in, stopping just a hair’s breadth from Jane’s lips, waiting. Their breaths intertwined until Jane leaned in for the final millimeter to press their lips together for a brief moment. After the briefest of kisses she backed away slightly.

Maura remained standing where she was, Jane’s face still in her hand, an eyebrow hitched up in amusement at Jane’s reaction. 

The results of that test were quite clear. 

When Jane opened her eyes she could see the slightly self satisfied smirk on Maura’s face. She rolled her eyes at Maura, but really at herself. 

Maura’s hand dropped down to place her fingers on Jane’s pulse point and she grinned to herself as she sat back down. “Increased heart rate, dilated pupils, shortened breaths, flushed cheeks. Those are all signs of sexual arousal. So I think we will be okay in that department.” She grinned then raised a slightly teasing eyebrow at Jane “What do you think? Was the experiment conclusive enough for you. Or would you like to try again?” She asked as she sat back down on the bed looking proud of herself. 

“I -” Jane cleared her throat when her voice sounded odd to her own ears. “I suppose that will be just fine as well” she answered as best she could while trying to calm her body back down. 

She was a bit surprised over how quickly Maura could make her feel such strong arousal and attraction when she’d never felt that around her before. At least she didn't think she had, but her strong reaction to Maura’s physical presence in her personal space seemed far too intense to be a one off thing that only just happened. She’d been that close to her in many aspects of their day to day life and couldn't remember feeling like that. 

Maura allowed Jane the time to collect herself and didn't say anything else that would make Jane any more uncomfortable than she already was. But she did get a great personal enjoyment from seeing just how far out of alignment that simple bit of closeness and brief kiss knocked her. 

“Do you have any other concerns?” She asked her grin still in place. 

“Shut up.” Jane grumbled, making Maura laugh at her softly. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. She took a deep breath and looked at the blonde, finally starting to feel a lot more comfortable with what they were about to do. “I guess now the only real thing I have left to figure out is what this means for my sexuality.” Jane answered bluntly. “I imagine I’d have learned in the previous thirty six years of my life if I were gay. So to just flip the switch now seems strange.” 

“That’s just the thing Jane. It's not a switch. Human sexuality is more of a sliding scale. Especially in women, researchers are finding there is rarely a black or white, gay or straight division to sexual orientation. There is no reason to label yourself or this relationship anything that makes you uncomfortable. This also doesn't change or negate any previous attractions or relationships you had with men.” Maura explained easily knowing this was an odd subject for Jane to process, as she had such a limited and sort of constricted view on sex. “I would say, personally I have been attracted to many women in my lifetime, though I have only ever physically slept with one...just before medical school.” she supplied for Jane when she looked up surprised “I wouldn’t consider myself gay or even bisexual from just that. I have enjoyed my sexual relationships with men and would likely have continued to date men exclusively. However when it comes to you, I think I am attracted to much more than your gender, or sexual orientation. I am attracted to you as a person, as a whole. A whole that happens to be the same gender I am.” She picked up Jane’s hand again. “I am in no rush to label this, or to conform it to meet anyone else’s standard of definition. I won't make you go to any Pride rallies or apply to any join LGBT associations when we get home.” 

Jane chuckled at that. “I didn't realize being gay had so much paperwork involved” But she nodded and tightened her fingers around Maura’s “But yeah, I like that. A sliding scale.I can deal with that. And I agree, I am not attracted to you because you are a beautiful woman, which you are, but because you’re Maura, my best friend and the best person I know.” 

Maura had to smile at that, she felt her cheeks heat up. “Thank you” she whispered between them. Knowing Jane felt the same way about her made her feel good and like this was a shared experience between them and not something she was pushing Jane through. 

“So” Jane asked as her fingers slid through Maura’s and linked them together. “What are your concerns?” She asked.

Maura smiled down at their joined hands. “Most of my concerns were over your reaction, honestly. But you seem to be doing really well. I’m very impressed.” She teased her just a bit. 

Jane shrugged and took her jibes “I just had to realize I needed to do whatever I could to keep you around.” 

“I promise you, I am telling you the absolute truth when I say, if this isn't something you want or think you can do and enjoy, we can end the marriage as soon as we get back to Boston and things will remain the exact same as always, no hard feelings. I just think we have been presented with an opportunity to make an existing relationship even better than it already is.” she explained as she looked over their joined hands. “We have the opportunity to create a romance for ourselves we never even imagined.”

“I didn't think of it like that,” Jane admitted. 

Maura nodded “Any time either one of us has dated someone in the past, I‘ve selfishly worried about how that will affect us. Will I still get to see you outside of work? Will we still get to spend as much time together? Eat meals together as often? Breakfast, dinner almost every night? Of course not, that would be unfair to that other person. But not spending as much time with you as possible, is very saddening to me. But if you and I are together, nothing has to change with the day to day arrangement of our relationship, with the exception of sleeping agreements and perhaps how affectionate we are towards each other in private. Now, we get the added benefit of getting to sleep together, and loving each other in a more intimate way, and that sounds like something I want to try.”

Jane was floored by how much Maura had thought about this and even more so by how much sense it made to her. None of it scared her when she listened to Mauras vision of them. “I want that with you.” she told her, smiling at the thought of it. “What else are you concerned by before we lean into it.”

“Nothing else yet.” Maura shook her head easily. “If you’re on board, I am on broad. We will have to pick a point later on to discuss logistics, like living arrangements and telling our family and friends. But I think that can be discussed later. Once we’re sure we want to pursue this long term.” 

“That all sounds really good” Jane admitted as she watched Maura with a smile “How do we get there?” 

“That’s going to be something we both work on over time. But for now, I recommend we take the rest of the week here in Las Vegas away from our normal lives to lean into the new relationship and see how it fits before we complicate it with the details of home and -“

“My mother.” Jane interjected. 

Maura laughed at that. “Well, that’s not what I was going to say, but yes. We need to figure this out before we add Angela to the mix. At least to the point where we know if we are working toward something or moving away from it” she clarified. 

“Okay yeah. Let’s do that. Take this week to try our relationship on and see how it fits.” She suggested putting Maura's thoughts into her own words. “I’d like that,” she decided with a smile. “So should I take you on a date?” She asked standing up and looking down at Maura with a smile.

“I think you better.” Maura answered with a flirty grin as she stood, hand releasing itself from Jane’s so she could wrap both arms around the taller woman and pull her into a tight hug. “I love you” Maura told her softly. 

Jane’s arms wrapped around Maura as well and she kissed the top of her head before leaning her cheek on Maura's hair “I love you too” she responded easily with a smile before a thought occurred to her. “If I had to get drunkenly married to anyone in Vegas I’m glad it was you”

“Me too.” Maura responded gently, her cheek pressed to Jane's chest above her heart. “Can I request we take a few minutes, possibly an hour or so to just…rest? Today has been hectic to say the least.”

“That actually sounds amazing.” Jane agreed as she disengaged from Maura and moved to lay on the bed “Come here” she requested with an hand held out to the doctor. 

Maura removed her blazer, leaving it hanging on a desk chair to keep from wrinkling, before crawling over to Jane and taking her hand. 

Jane pulled Maura’s body into hers so the blonde’s head was resting on her shoulder and her arm draped over her stomach while Jane wrapped her arms around Maura’s body. 

Both of them settled into each other and just enjoyed the closeness and the comfort the other person brought to them.

Before either of them realized what happened, they were both fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments! I love reading what you guys have to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting. I started back at work recently and as it turns out I don't have nearly as much time for writing as I would like. Between getting my schedule normalized again after being on furlough for 7 months and dealing with all the craziness work has brought to me, I burned through my pre-written chapters pretty quickly which I was hoping I would be able to keep turning them out to stay ahead of the posting schedule. 
> 
> The good news is that I fully intend to finish this story, I love it too much to abandon it. I have a LOT of it outlined already so I know where I am going and how I want to get there. I have about 3 or 4 more chapters planned out after this. So if everyone will just bare with me, we will get to the end it might just take a little bit. 
> 
> The reception to this story has been so much more than I could have ever imagined, and I love reading everyone's reviews so much so I also wanted to thank everyone for the warm reception. 
> 
> If anyone is interested you can follow me on tumblr under the same user name fabrizzles, I dont post too much, mostly reblogs but I can at least get on there on break or at least once a day or so on mobile.

Maura’s eyes opened slowly in the dark room. It took just a few moments for her to understand her surroundings because it was considerably darker in the room than she expected it to be, which told her she’d been asleep for a lot longer than anticipated. Her thoughts were pulled away from the time when she felt movement at side, she smiled as she felt the body pressed into her own. She didn't care how long she slept if she got to do it cuddled up with Jane. 

The day had been extremely long and stressful for the both of them. Maura was on high alert from the time she woke up either hungover, or still drunk, she still hadn’t decided yet. She was pulled into her day faster than she wanted to be and was never able to stop and catch her breath, as soon as she was settled into her first lecture of the day Jane dropped the bomb. They got married the night before while drunk. While this wasn't quite a disaster to Maura, she was less than pleased to see Jane’s reaction. Which sent her day into a third gear of stress. Sure it really only took a few hours for them to clear everything up, but that stress had taken its toll on her. And was likely the reason she’d slept so much longer than she’d planned to. Looking up at Jane who was still sleeping, she knew it had to be the same for her. 

There was still a lot to figure out, but they were at least on the same page now. It no longer felt like they would lose everything they’d built together no matter how it turned out, which was so comforting. 

She felt Jane starting to stir against her and felt her smile start to grow as the movement highlighted just how wrapped up in each other they really were. 

One of her own hands was clutching Jane’s side, somehow having drifted under her shirt. The warmth and softness of her skin mixed with the firmness of her abdominal muscles was very pleasing to Maura. Her face was pressed into the crook of Jane’s neck, taking in her scent with each breath, which was both pleasing and very comforting to her. 

Jane had both arms tightly wrapped around Maura holding her closely against her body. One hand holding on to her hip and the other arm, the one Maura was laying on -that must have been numb by now- was draped up her spine with Jane’s fingers threaded into the hair at the base of Mauar’s neck. 

It felt good to be able to do this with Jane and to know that even in sleep they gravitated towards each other in a more intense way. This wasn't the first time she’d woken up in the same bed with Jane cuddled around her, but this was the first time it felt possessive and longing. 

She felt Jane’s groan as she woke up vibrating in her chest before she heard it. “Jesus, how long did we sleep?” She asked one hand leaving Maura’s side to rub her face. 

“I don't know,” Maura answered honestly, her fingers flexing at Jane’s side as she felt her muscles moving under her hand. “I’d intended to take a thirty minute nap, but it seems that we both needed a lot more sleep than that. I assume the stress of the day caught up to us.” She explained as she sat up slightly to look over Jane’s body to see the clock. 

“Oh” Maura sounded disappointed as her face pulled into an actual pout. “It's almost ten thirty. We missed dinner” she complained. 

She looked down at Jane with a raised eyebrow when she felt the vibrations of her laughter in her chest. “What?” She asked, confused as to why Jane would be laughing at her. 

“Maur...” Jane chuckled and rubbed her hand up and down her back “It's Vegas baby. We can eat at any time. I'm sure restaurants are open until at least midnight, and the food court never closes. So we have options. We could even order room service if you wanted.” She suggested, making sure Maura knew they had a lot of options. 

“I still want to go on a date with you” Maura decided with a soft smile down at Jane. 

“Okay” Jane nodded with an easy smile, as she laid on her back looking up at Maura, her own arms resting on her stomach. “Let’s go on a date.” She agreed with a nod. 

Jane sat up, which brought her and Maura face to face, and a lot closer than either of them expected. Jane looked over Maura’s face for a few moments, a grin pulling at her own lips when she noticed how quickly Maura’s eyes dilated and her breathing quickened at the proximity. She stared into Maura’s hazel eyes for a few moments, doing what she could to keep her own body from closing the distance between them. Instead of kissing Maura she did the next best thing, teased her best friend. 

“I'll give you fifteen minutes to get ready” Jane told her, a mischievous grin on her face as she got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, letting the bomb drop behind her. 

It took Maura a moment to process Jane’s words, as her whole body stopped functioning when Jane’s was only millimeters away from her own. But as soon as the bomb dropped Maura gasped “Wait! Jane!” She complained as she stood up and moved to knock on the bathroom door. 

“Fourteen now” Jane called back through the door knowing Maura would panic at that. 

Groaning out loud Maura went over to the closet to pick an outfit that would be date appropriate. After taking far too long trying to decide, she finally picked a dress she’d packed for a lecture, but without a jacket it would be great for their date. 

“Ready yet?” Jane teased as she exited the bathroom a few minutes later. She was enjoying the panic she instilled in Maura by giving her a time limit to get ready. She did it all the time at home, only because she found it adorable when Maura got all wide eyed and started rushing around. She never actually followed through with her threats, but watching a frazzled Maura was so entertaining. 

“No! Stop it.” Maura insisted as she hurried past Jane to get into the bathroom. Jane just laughed at her as she went to look over her own clothes options.

Maura quickly did what she could with her make up, and decided to pull her hair up into a stylish but simple updo as she didn’t have time for anything else. Once it was up she pulled her dress on and put a few finishing touches on her makeup. “Hopefully I look presentable enough.” she called out, clearly annoyed, as she came out of the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jane hopping on one foot to put her heels on. “You look great.” she grinned at her. 

“Thank you” Jane smiled and looked up when she finally got her shoes on. “You clean up pretty nicely yourself Dr. Isles” she flirted just a little. “Also, you look extremely cute when you get all panicky and start dashing around.” She added with a grin as she moved past Maura to get back into the bathroom. “If you’ll excuse me, I just need a few minutes to clean up my face and I'll be right with you.” she promised. 

Maura chucked as they moved passed each other, moving together without effort. “Thank you.” she smiled at Jane’s flirty comments and felt her cheeks heat just a bit when she realized Jane had been teasing her earlier just to get a reaction out of her. Now that she thought about it Jane did it a lot, she wondered then if it was a form of flirting all along. 

True to her word, Jane was out of the bathroom just a few minutes later looking as beautiful as ever. She’d applied a bit of light makeup and somehow managed to tame her slightly wild curly hair. Maura was very impressed that she was able to do it in such a short span of time. She couldn't keep her eyes off Jane as they made their way downstairs hand in hand to find a place for their date to take place. 

“How does Italian sound?” Jane asked as they walked up to the restaurant, it was the first one they’d seen off the elevators but it had a nice looking ambiance and was most importantly still open. 

“Oh, I love Italians” Maura responded straight faced, making Jane lean her head back in laughter. 

“Okay, Isles, and to eat?” Jane tried again. Maura gave her a smirk, eyebrows raised in an unspoken joke.

“This looks lovely.” she finally answered, very happy that they were going to be able to go on a real date in a nice restaurant. 

They were seated fairly quickly as there were only a handful of other people eating in the restaurant when they arrived. 

After wine was brought to the table and their dinner was ordered. They smiled at each other for a few moments and made easy small talk. So far it was going very well. But really it was just like any other time they’d eaten out together. The conversation flowed easily as did the laughter. 

They already knew everything about each other so there wasn't the awkward get to know you conversation, but they still needed to take that final step to push this past normal and too comfortable, and into date territory. 

After thinking about what she would do at this point on a date, Jane smiled at Maura over her wine glass. Maura looked back at her, her head tilted to the side waiting to hear what Jane was suddenly so excited to tell her. 

“What are your moves?” Jane asked her.

“What?” Maura asked confused, that wasn’t what she’d expected Jane to ask at all. 

“Your moves,” Jane repeated with a grin “When you’re on a date, and things are going well after the initial small talk, what are your moves to get things to moving in the right direction?”

“Oh,” Maura understood the question now. She thought about it for a few moments before leaning in towards Jane with a smile. “Usually I let them lead the conversation on the first date.” she explained and Jane just chuckled to herself knowing where this was headed. “So I get a feeling for their interests and hobbies, but also so I don't accidentally diagnose them with a disease or talk about dead bodies or stomach contents.” she pointed out even though Jane was already laughing at her. Maura reached out and smacked her arm. 

“Hey!” Jane laughed harder, one hand coming up to shield herself from continuing assault. “But no it’s a great choice. I'm excited you finally stopped doing that.” She explained as she caught her hand as Maura threw another playful smack her way. 

“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted” she eyed Jane, holding back her own smile. “I listen as they talk about themselves and their interests, nodding along and leaning in, _obviously_ interested in whatever they are saying.” she leaned in as she spoke, proud at herself for incorporating it as she spoke about it. “Then at some point during a laugh or an added comment, I'll reach over to touch their forearm or hand” She explained as her hand landed on Jane’s wrist and stayed there. “Once it's there, I will start patting their arm or rubbing it slightly” She explained as her hand moved up Jane’s forearm lightly then back down to its place on her wrist. 

“No.” Jane shook her head, though she was still smiling “Veto.” 

“What?!” Maura asked, offended “What do you mean ‘veto’?” 

“You do that to me, all the time.” Jane pointed out a growing smile on her face as she realized that without either of them really noticing Maura had been flirting with her in that tiny way for years. 

“Hmm I guess I do” Maura realized as her hand continued to move over Jane’s forearm. She was right, this was pretty standard for them. Maura touched Jane a lot in their day to day interactions. It never occurred to her that it wasn't normal. But she didn't do it with anyone else, ever. “Well, in that case I guess I need to make an adjustment” she explained as she shifted her hand so that just the tips of her fingers were grazing Jane’s skin lightly. She grinned up at the brunette when she noticed goosebumps rising up on her skin. “Usually my dates have long sleeves on. I've never been on a date with someone who had so much skin available to me.” She flirted just a little more as her fingers danced around Jane’s bare arm. 

Jane felt her cheeks start to heat up and she cleared her throat lightly before nodding “Yeah, that's a good adjustment” 

Maura grinned at herself, happy she was able to affect Jane with such a small adjustment to her approach. “Then finally, usually much later into the date, I'll bring this hand back down to run my fingers over their palm” she explained leaning in even closer to Jane so their shoulders bumped together lightly. 

Jane grinned looking from her hand, where Maura’s fingers danced across her palm, up to meet Maura’s eyes. “I like it,” she nodded “It's simple, yet _very_ effective.” She very much liked the physical attention. 

“What about yours?” Maura asked as she moved her foot to lightly bump against Jane’s ankle. Her flirty smile widened when Jane looked up at her at the touch, she hooked her foot around that ankle and wordlessly waited for Jane’s answer. She didn't need to voice that this was another one of her date moves. 

Jane looked down at her wine glass with a smile on her face. This was so easy with Maura and she loved it. She didn't feel nervous or agitated like she sometimes got on dates, she was just enjoying spending them with her. 

“Well, I don't date that much,” she pointed out unnecessarily “So I don't have too many moves.” She thought about it for a moment then leaned in towards Maura, her elbow on the table between them. “But if it's going well, I'll lean in to listen, my hand comes up to move my hair away from my face like this” She explained as she held all her hair back and rested her hand on her neck. “It's not much,” she shrugged, a little embarrassed at how small it was. She moved to sit back when Maura reached out to stop her. 

“No.” Maura kept her from moving away by reaching out for her wrist. “That’s extremely effective, you have amazing bone structure.” she told her pulling Jane’s hand towards herself to play with her fingers. “That position highlights your very alluring features.” 

“Alluring?” Jane asked, eyebrows lifted in a mocking gesture. 

Maura rolled her eyes “Sexy Jane. You are very sexy” she spelled it out bluntly, then laughed when Jane blushed.

Jane was saved having to respond to that when their food came out and was placed down in front of them. 

“Can I get you ladies anything else?” the waiter asked when they both had their plates in front of them. “I just wanted to let you know that the kitchen will be closing shortly, there’s absolutely zero rush, so feel free to eat at your leisure. But if you want anything else please let me know in the next ten minutes or so” He explained to them. 

Jane looked up to Maura and then shook her head “I think we will be okay. Thank you” she smiled politely at him. 

“You want to try some of my chicken parm?” She asked Maura once they were alone. “I know you ordered the _spinach stuffed shells”_ She made a face at that that made Maura laugh. “But this is delicious and I think you’ll really like it” Jane explained as she cut a piece and held her fork out giving it a little shake as if to make the offer more enticing. 

Maura eyed the chicken for a moment then looked up at Jane “My food is delicious,” she pointed out defensively. It was, the sauce was great, she was really enjoying it. But Jane’s chicken did look good too. Finally she gave in and agreed “Fine” she agreed as if it were putting her out. 

Instead of taking the offered fork, she leaned forward to take the bite from Jane’s fork. Her eyes met Jane’s briefly before she backed away chewing. “Mmm” she nodded “That is really good.” she agreed with a smile. “Do you want to try my pasta?” she asked Jane with a grin. 

“Absolutely not” Jane shook her head. 

“Jane” Maura complained. “I know you have an aversion to vegetables” she teased just a bit as she gathered a bite on her fork and held it up to Jane for her to try. 

“No” Jane insisted, holding her mouth closed tightly. 

“You are like a child.” Maura complained “If you don't like it you don't have to eat any more of it, but I think you’ll enjoy it.” she promised her offering the fork once more. 

Jane begrudgingly leaned in and took the bite offered to her and chewed slowly, face blank as she tried to decide if she liked Maura’s food or not. “It's not bad” she offered evenly even as a smile pulled at her lips. She didn't want Maura to know just how much she liked it. 

Maura shook her head at Jane’s antics “Okay Jane, well if you want any more, it's right here” she looked down at her plate and then over at Jane’s. 

Jane raised a suspicious eyebrow “Dr. Isles, this offer wouldn't be a rouse just to get more of my chicken parmesan would it?” 

Maura gasped in offense “What? No!” she over sold her disinterest making Jane chuckle at her. She watched Jane laugh at her for a moment before speaking again. “If I wanted more, you’d give it to me. Even if you did dislike my pasta” she insisted with narrowed eyes, daring Jane to disagree with her.

“No. I'm not giving you any more of my chicken.” Jane defended pulling her plate further from Maura and putting an arm between them to keep her away. 

“Jane” 

“Nope, you had your shot Maura” Jane insisted. 

Maura put her own fork down and turned fully to face Jane. “Jane can I please have another bite of your chicken?” she asked in a sweet tone, pouty eyes aimed at Jane. 

“Oh my god!” she complained and slumped forward for a moment. “That's not fair,” she insisted even as she cut a new bite “You can't just look at me like that whenever you want something” 

“Yes I can,” Maura teased with a happy grin before she leaned in and took the offered bite with a triumphant grin at Jane over her fork. “Thank you” she smiled genuinely at Jane for giving in to her request. She loved that Jane already gave in to everything she wanted. She was positive it would be even harder for Jane to say no to her as their relationship had evolved. 

“You’re welcome” she grumbled as she took another bite of her own food. 

Maura just laughed amused at how much Jane pretended to fight it. “You really can have more if you’d like some” she offered “I won't judge you for liking it, and I won't tell anyone.” she promised. “Your secret is safe with me” she offered in a low flirty tone. 

Jane eyed her for a few seconds before reaching her fork over into Maura's bowl and taking another bite. “It actually is really good,” she smiled at Maura. 

“I knew you’d like it” Maura looked proud of herself. 

The rest of their meal flowed easily, between the food, the wine, the conversation and the company they were having an amazing time. 

As they were finishing their last glasses of wine Maura noticed they were the only ones left in the restaurant. “We should go, so they can clean up.” She suggested in a soft voice, smile still on her face from their last shared joke. 

Jane looked up at that and nodded. “Yeah we should” she agreed and requested the check from their waiter, who produced it immediately. They apologized for staying so late and tipped generously before Jane took Maura’s hand and led her out of the restaurant. 

They meandered back up to the room, in no rush to get back, Maura cuddled up to Jane’s side with Jane’s arm around her shoulder as they walked and talked about whatever they saw on their walk back. 

The ride back up to their floor fell a little quiet, they each comfortably leaned against each other watching the floor indicators light up. When the doors opened Maura took Jane’s hand and headed for their room. 

“Hold on,” Jane requested as they approached their door. 

“Did you forget something?” Maura asked looking back at her, ready to head back downstairs. 

“What?” Jane asked confused “No.” she shook her head and reached out to take Maura’s other hand to keep her from walking back the way they came. “Maur, this is the end of the date” she pointed out, and when Maura kept looking at her, waiting for her explanation, Jane rolled her eyes in amusement that she didn’t know where she was going with this. “Usually at the end of a date, if it's going well,” she eyed her for a moment waiting for it to click, but true to Maura’s brand, she waited to have all the facts before reacting. Jane sighed then continued on “Your date will walk you to the door and kiss you on your doorstep.” 

“Oh, yes” Maura nodded a smile pulling at her lips. “I am familiar with this particular dating custom.” she knew where Jane was going with this, but she wanted Jane to get them all the way there. 

“Oh are you?” Jane asked with a sarcastic tone, as she moved closer to the blonde with a flirty smile. “Is that something you would be interested in exploring here?” she asked her. 

The sound of Jane’s raspy voice, which seemed to be even lower than usual, caused a chill to run up Maura’s spine. “It is,” she nodded leaning in even closer to Jane with a matching smile. 

Jane took just a moment to let her eyes drift over Maura’s face before she leaned in the rest of the way to press her lips to Maura’s softly. 

Like the first time Maura kissed her, Jane felt a jolt when her lips pressed against Maura’s but this time she was prepared for it. She brought a hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek as their lips moved together.

A small smile pulled at Maura’s lips as she wrapped both arms around Jane’s neck to pull her in closer, deepening the kiss just a bit. Jane let out a small gasp when Maura caught her bottom lip between her own, before letting it go. 

Kissing had never really been all that important to Jane. She’d done it enough in previous relationships, if asked, she would say she could take it or leave it . But kissing Maura felt very different, it was exciting, it made her body react in ways she wasn’t used to. But most importantly it felt right, like coming home. 

She felt safe with Maura and like things were sliding into place for them. She’d been a little worried about this part of their relationship but was quickly finding there wasn’t anything to worry about. Kissing Maura felt right. It felt natural. It felt great!

All too soon, Maura was pulling away. Jane let out a little whimper at the loss of contact which made Maura grin and put a hand up to her chest to push her away lightly. “It's only the first date, Detective.” she pointed out with a sly grin. 

“We are _married_ , Doctor.” Jane reminded her, making Maura laugh. 

“Oh I remember.” she assured her, then made a face. “Well actually I don't _remember,_ but I do know that. “ She promised. “I just think we should take this a little slow don't you?” She asked “I wouldn't want to overwhelm you all at once” she teased with a grin. 

Jane let the little jibe go by and nodded. “You're right. For now.” she nodded.

“Thank you for a perfect date Jane” Maura smiled up at her leaning back into their door. “I think we should do this again sometime,” she joked.

“I agree.” Jane nodded leaning in to press her lips to Maura’s once more in a soft peck. “But I also think you should let me into your hotel room so we can sleep together.” she pointed out with a grin.

“I suppose you’re correct. Come on,” Maura nodded as she turned to open their door and held it so Jane could enter ahead of her. 

“I did really have a good time,” Maura repeated as she closed the door behind them. 

“I did too Maur” Jane grinned at her reaching down to pull her shoes off. “So much so, I'm going to continue my gentlemanly ways and let you take a shower first.” 

“So chivalrous” Maura grinned and kissed Jane’s cheek before shutting herself into the bathroom. 

“That’s me” Jane grinned at the shut door for a few moments before moving into the room. 

When Maura finished her shower she exited the bathroom in a robe with a handful of products. “I figured I could do my night time routine out here, so you could hop in” she explained, setting her items on the desk and sat down to start applying her creams and lotions to her face. 

When Jane finished in the bathroom she exited dressed in her BPD shirt and shorts and headed for bed. She stopped when she saw Maura sitting against the headboard, bare legs stretched out in front of her as she read something on her iPad. She wore a matching shorts and tank top pajama set, her skin was shiny and freshly lotioned, her damp hair slightly curling in a bun on her head. 

When Maura noticed Jane watching her she smiled down at her iPad. “What?” she asked in a soft voice. 

“You look…beautiful” Jane answered honestly, sounding almost surprised.

Maura blushed slightly and shook her head. “I look like I'm ready for bed” she offered as if it disproved Jane’s statement. 

“Well Bedtime Maura looks amazing” Jane insisted as she climbed into the bed and towards Maura, who pretended not to notice her until she was basically hovering over her. 

“Can I help you with something?” she asked eyes still on the iPad, even though she hadn’t read a single word since Jane came out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah probably,” Jane grinned as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to Maura’s cheek. 

Maura continued to pretend she wasn't paying attention to Jane and kept her eyes locked on the screen in front of her, but when the screen dimmed due to inactivity Jane grinned triumphantly. “What are ya reading Maur?” she asked, kissing her jaw. 

Maura’s head turned to the side as she kept up pretenses. “It's a study on the effects of - “ she gasped when Jane’s lips pressed against her pulse point. “On um,” she tried again as Jane kissed the spot once more after seeing Maura’s reaction. 

“Seems very interesting” Jane spoke against Maura’s ear. 

Maura nodded her head slightly breathing heavily “It was very interesting, it detailed -” she stopped when Jane cut her off. 

“Maura?” 

“Y-Yes?” She asked

“Shut up.” Jane requested and pulled away from her neck to look her in the eye. 

“Okay.” Maura nodded, one hand reached up to the back of Jane's neck to pull her into a deeper kiss. Maura leaned up a little, getting closer to Jane as the kiss intensified. Maura moaned as Jane nipped at her bottom lip. “You are good at this.” she breathed against Jane’s lips.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be?” Jane chuckled as she pressed another sloppy kiss to Maura’s lips. “Are you always this talkative when you're making out with someone?” Jane asked with amusement and frustration clear in her tone. 

“No.” Maura shook her head, her hand cupping Jane’s cheeks to keep her in place as she kissed her deeply. “I just..” she pressed her lips to Jane’s again “I didn't expect you” kiss “to be so” kiss “forward” she finally finished just before Jane’s tongue was in her mouth. 

“I'm not, usually.” Jane answered unnecessarily when she pulled back to breathe some time later. “But kissing you is,” She pressed her lips to Maura’s “addicting” she explained.

Maura grinned into Jane’s kiss, then started chuckling softly.

“Really?” Jane asked, sounding very unamused, her lips still pressed to Maura’s. 

“Sorry, sorry” Maura kissed Jane’s lips twice before backing away just slightly to look at Jane, her hands falling to her lap. “I just expected to be the one gently pushing things forward, _physically._ ” she explained with a grin. “And I already told myself I wouldn't push too far, too fast as to not make you uncomfortable. But it seems that that plan is no longer necessary.” she explained, eyeing Jane’s body that was laying slightly on top of hers, her eyes bright with amusement when they came back to meet Jane’s 

“It’s not.” she grinned back a slight shake to her head “Once I decide to do something, I'm all in” Jane explained with a grin and she leaned in to kiss Maura again. “I already did all my over thinking this afternoon Maur, I'm all in on this thing” she promised. “You don't have to be careful with me. The kid gloves can come off” . 

“Okay.” Maura nodded a beaming smile on her face. Just hearing that made her feel so happy and relieved . No longer having to worry about making Jane uncomfortable physically lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. “I can work with that.” she grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her again, but pulled back just before their lips met. 

“Maura!” Jane groaned in frustration. 

“Sorry” She laughed and leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips in apology. “I just wanted to put it out in the open, this is great, fantastic” she motioned between them. “But we still aren’t having sex tonight” 

“What?!” Jane asked, almost offended. “Why not?” 

“Too much has happened today to have it end in intercourse.” Maura explained with a sigh “I want it to be special when it happens, and not just another thing on the long list of things that happened today. ”

“You're right.” Jane nodded as she leaned in to press a kiss to Maura’s lips “But never call it _intercourse_ again please” she requested looking disgusted at the word choice. “We can keep doing this though, right?” She checked. 

“Yes we can.” Maura nodded her own hand coming up to cup Jane’s cheek to hold her in place before connecting their lips again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the review section!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! Look who finished the next chapter (hint: Its ME! lol) Sorry it has been so long the last month was crazy for me. If its any consolation, this is the longest chapter to date! I had to cut it off at some point because I would have just kept going and going and going... and believe me you dont want me glossing over the next part of the story ; )

Maura woke up slowly, she was so cozy in bed that for a brief moment she worried she’d slept through her alarm. But a quick look at the clock on the bedside table told her she still had about ten minutes before she had to get up. 

That gave her plenty of time to pay attention to the body curled around her own. Jane’s head was resting on her chest, one arm wrapped over her stomach holding her tightly. She loved that Jane was so much more physically affectionate with her now that they’d decided to give their marriage a chance. She remained true to her word and had really been leaning into the romantic side of their relationship. 

She ran her hands over Jane’s back for a moment before letting her fingers slide into dark curly hair, lightly scratching at the nape of Jane’s neck. She was enjoying the closeness between them, thinking about the progression of their relationship in the last few days and how happy she was with where they were right now. It felt good and it felt right, like they’d always been on a path to get to this point together.

Muara was very happy to note that Jane’s physical proximity was extremely comforting to her. That hadn’t always been the case for her in previous relationships. She usually had a hard time being comfortable with this type of intimacy outside of sex with the people she dated. She often disliked it when she woke up with a man who’d spent the night touching her or holding her the way Jane was. It made her feel claustrophobic and uncomfortable. 

But just like with everything else in her life, Jane made everything so much easier. Jane made her so much more confident, and helped her feel more at ease in her own skin. She felt like she had the permission with Jane to be herself to the fullest extent, and that made all the difference in the world to Maura. 

She reached over for her phone on the nightstand to turn off her alarm so it didn't wake Jane when it went off. 

As soon as she moved she heard a groan “Why’d you stop?” came a low, raspy voice. 

Maura’s smile widened and she returned her fingers to Jane’s hair. “My alarm is going to go off soon. I wanted to turn it off so it didn't wake you, I have to get up and get ready for my first lecture.” 

“No. I think you should stay here.” Jane told her as she hugged her a little bit tighter and nuzzled into Maura’s neck. 

“I can't skip my lecture Jane. I flew all the way out here for this conference, and as much as I would love to stay here with you in bed all day. The topics and conversations are all very helpful to my work and my understanding of my field.”

“God, you're such a nerd” Jane teased, making Maura chuckle. 

“I think you already knew that,” Maura pointed out gently with a smile, her fingers still scratching at the hairs at the base of Jane’s neck. “I might even venture to say you love that about me.” 

Jane gasped “Dr. Isles, are you ...guessing” she asked in an accusatory tone. 

“No.” Marua answered easily. “I am making a statement based on years of evidence.”

“Ugh, you're right. I do” Jane agreed with a fake annoyed tone. 

Maura couldn't keep the smile off her face as she placed a kiss in Jane’s hair. She knew Jane loved her, but it was always nice to hear. “So, I think that means you’ll have to let me out of bed.” She pointed out. 

“No” Jane shook her head “You are far too comfy to lay on to just let you get up and go to your lectures.”

Maura smiled wider at that “I am very comfortable too Jane. That doesn’t mean I shouldn't go to work.” 

“But I'll miss you” Jane tried again in a whiny voice, her face pressed to Maura’s neck leaving light kisses on the skin she could reach. 

She smirked in triumph when she felt a vibration in Maura’s throat that felt a lot like a low moan. 

Maura’s hands slid over Jane’s back and shoulders and she tried again. “I have to get up some time.“ she pointed out with a grin, sleepy Jane was cute. “If I made you coffee while I was getting ready would you let me get up?” she asked hoping the trade would appeal to Jane. 

“Mmm coffee,” she mumbled thinking it over “maybe.” 

“What if I got you coffee from the Starbucks downstairs?” she tried again. 

“I'm listening” 

“Maybe some sort of muffin or bagel” Maura offered to sweeten the deal. 

Jane gasped “You always say they’re too high in sugar and fat!” 

“They are, but you're on vacation.” Maura pointed out her hand dropping down to Jane’s waist to pinch her side lightly, making her squirm “Besides, I think you would be okay with a little bit of fat...in moderation, sometimes.” she trailed off. 

Jane chuckled, pushing herself up on her arms to look down at Maura “You couldn't even pretend could you?” she teased. 

“No, Jane. A balanced diet is extremely important.” She tried to defend herself. “I wish you wou-” 

She was cut off by Jane leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. “Ohhh look at that, you have to get ready for your lecture” she announced pretending to sound sad. 

Maura followed Jane’s lips for one more kiss before pulling back with a laugh. “But I thought you’d miss me?” she teased. 

“No, not when you’re talking about a balanced diet I won't.” Jane informed her as she moved off of Maura to press her face into her pillow looking like she was going to go back to sleep. 

“Oh okay, then in that case, I guess I don't have to worry about skipping lunch to come spend time with you later” Maura said as she sat up and looked down at Jane. 

“You were going to skip lunch to spend time with me?” Jane asked rolling back over to look up at her.

Maura nodded. “It's not mandatory, just offered by the convention and skipping that will give me a four hour gap in my day. But since you don't want to listen to my dietary recommendations...” she trailed off as she went to stand up. 

Jane reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her back into bed. “No wait! Just a second. Tell me more about this free four hours you have coming up this afternoon.” She requested sweetly.

“I have four free hours this afternoon Jane.” Maura informed her making Jane snort. “I was wondering if you’d like to do something with me later, maybe lunch?” 

“I would like that very much” Jane nodded “We can go to the pool, or - “ 

“Jane! Multiple studies have shown that the swimming pools in Las Vegas have an extremely high level of biological and chemical contaminants including urine, fecal matter, traces of ketamine, and several other opiates.” Maura informed her.

Jane made a face at that, “Oookay, we could always just lay out too, or do something else” she offered quickly, holding her hands up to Maura when she looked like she was going to go into a full on rant about skin damage from sun exposure. 

Maura just smiled at her. “Okay that sounds like fun, you have yourself a date.” She promised Jane. 

“Two dates in twelve hours?” Jane asked her with a cocky smile “I'm doing pretty good at this whole wife thing huh?” 

Maura chuckled “You are.” she agreed, reaching down to move some of Jane's wild hair out of her face before leaning in to kiss her gently. 

“You’re not so bad at it yourself” she grinned up at Maura. Being fresh from sleep seemed to make Jane incapable of not smiling like an idiot around her. 

Maura matched Jane's grin at the compliment “I’m happy you’re a satisfied customer” she kissed her once more before getting up to head for the bathroom. 

“Don’t forget about my coffee!” She called out after her as she cuddled into Maura’s pillow. 

Maura stopped to look back at her “I thought you wanted me to send up Starbucks?” she asked looking confused 

“I do.” Jane grinned back at her. 

“Jane,“ Maura complained “too much caffeine -“

“Nope!” Jane cut her off turning around “You already promised! Room coffee then Starbucks coffee and a fatty muffin! You can’t go back on your word, that’s how marriages fall apart Maura.” 

“You’re ridiculous” Maura complained

“But you love me!” Jane reminded her teasingly 

“I do.” Maura groaned in response as she closed the bathroom door. As much as she protested, she did come back a few moments later to pour water into the coffee maker for Jane and set it up to brew before heading back into the bathroom to get ready for her day. 

When Maura came out in her bath robe she eyed Jane who just watched her from bed with a smile on her face, and brought her her cup of coffee “I can’t believe you got me to make you instant”

“Thank you, Wifey” Jane grinned up at her, still teasing and l her as she sat up. Maura wanted to be annoyed with Jane and roll her eyes at her but she couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. She wasn't usually one for pet names or cute nicknames but she found she liked it from Jane. 

Maura disappeared back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. When she returned again she was still in her bathrobe, but her hair and makeup were completely done.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Jane asked with a grin as she drank the last of her coffee “It’s a good look” she teased. 

“You’re in a good mood this morning” Maura pointed out as she assembled her outfit in the closet.

“Well I got coffee delivered in bed,” Jane shrugged “it’s a good morning.” 

Maura disappeared into the bathroom one last time to get dressed and returned fully put together. Jane enjoyed watching the evolution in pieces. She’d seen Maura in varying states of dress throughout the years, but she’d never been allowed to just sit and watch her put herself together step by step for the day. 

“You look nice” Jane told her with a soft smile as Maura came over to the bed to get her phone from the bedside table where it was charging.

“Thank you” she smiled at Jane sitting next to her to put her heels on. Once she was done she turned to lean in and kiss Jane's head goodbye then pressed in again and was met with Jane’s cheek which confused her for a moment. 

“I have both morning and coffee breath” Jane explained with a frown.

Maura just smiled and leaned to kiss her lips softly anyways “I’ll be done around 1130” she offered with a smile.

“Minty,” Jane grinned, licking her top lip. “Have fun in your boring lecture” she called out to Maura as she headed through the door.

Once she left the room Maura went down to the lobby and into the Starbucks to order herself a drink. She bought Jane's coffee and muffin as promised, she even brought one for herself and headed to the front desk where she requested the items be brought up to their room. She took a sharpie from her purse and drew a heart in the cup. An anatomically correct heart, before drawing a conventional heart on the muffin bag and leaving them to be dropped off. 

On her way to the conference room Maura’s phone chimed. 

Jane: You’re the greatest wife alive!

Jane: And I love you too…nerd.

Maura headed into her lecture with a happy grin on her face. She smiled and nodded her hellos to a few people she recognized, as she headed for the front of the lecture hall. She wasn't going to miss out on the lecture this time. 

While Maura was being studious, Jane lounged around in bed the whole morning, drinking her coffee and eating her fatty muffin. She caught up on Sports Center and watched some random afternoon baseball game between two teams she didn’t care about 

“What no?! Why would you throw it to first?” Jane called out as Maura walked through the door a few hours later.

She looked over Jane and the bed around her “Have you even moved since I left?” She asked with an amused smile.

“Nope.” Jane answered quickly with a grin “Actually! I did get up to get the door when you sent me my coffee,” she told her proudly “now I’m watching these two teams compete to see who can be worse at the game of baseball.” she complained with a finger pointed at the tv “How was your lecture?” Jane asked with a quick look away from the TV 

“Really great,” Maura grinned at Jane pretending she didn't care about the game at all “we had a very in depth and thrilling discussion about insect larvae and decomposition timelines which are useful for identifying time of death in bodies found in nature” she explained excitedly 

“Yay!”Jane deadpanned, giving a fake excited wave of her hands. 

Maura chucked and shook her head as she moved over to the window to open the curtains despite Jane’s protests 

“No Maur- ahhh” she complained as she dropped back down and covered her head with the blankets around her.

“It’s such a nice day Jane, and you’re in here like a hibernating animal.” Maura insisted as she looked down at the pool and the parts of the strip she could see from their room.

“We should go out there,” Jane suggested coming out from under her blankets and pointing out the window. 

“To the pool? No Jane I-”

“Relax” she held up a hand to cut off her lecture on pool germs “I’m not saying we should go jump in and drink all the disgusting pool water, but we should go lay out… maybe put our feet in.. would that be allowed?” she checked. 

“Perhaps, provided we shower immediately after coming back up to the room.” Maura gave in with a sigh.

“Yes!” Jane cheered lifting her arms above her head in triumph “We don’t have to go out long just for a little bit, then we can get lunch.” 

“I actually think we can order lunch by the pool if we get one of the covered cabanas” Maura informed her, remembering a tidbit she’d read in the hotel information folder provided by the hotel and left on the desk when they first got to the room. 

Jane had made fun of her for reading it, but look now it was providing helpful tips. 

Jane wanted to argue but realized she was getting Maura out to the pool for a lot longer than she thought she would “Lunch by the pool? With a beautiful woman in a private cabana? I could be down with that” Jane agreed as she scooted to the end of the bed and circled an arm around Maura’s waist to pull her in a little closer.

Maura’s arms came up to loop around Jane's shoulders casually as she smiled down at her “Really? I didn’t think you’d agree to it. I have to call down to see if there are any available”

“I mean, I’m fine laying on a normal deck chair, but I won’t turn down an offer like that if it’s what you want to do.” 

“Perfect.” Maura smiled, kissed Jane's head and stepped over to the room phone to call the front desk to get things sorted for them. After about 5 minutes Maura hung up she turned to look at Jane “They have a spot for us in 15 minutes. Once we’re down there we can get lunch and drinks by the pool.”

“That actually sounds amazing,” Jane admitted happily. She knew she usually complained and protested these kinds of things when Maura suggested they do something fancy or expensive, but she figured she better start giving in to some of these types of things, and vacation seemed like the best place to start. “I’ll let you get ready first, I’m sure you have a whole list of things you need to do to get ready.” 

Maura ignored the jibe and collected her swim items she packed. She did spend a long time in the bathroom but she had to hang all her clothes from the day back up neatly to ensure they didn't wrinkle and remove her make up and make sure her hair was up in a suitable way. But once she was done with all that she exited the bathroom to find Jane still watching the game she claimed not to care about. 

“You’re up” She announced coming out of the bathroom to finish preparing. She hung her outfit from the day up to avoid wrinkles and got her sun hat out of her bag. She was just getting out her sunscreen, both for her body and her face when Jane exited the bathroom in tiny cut off shorts over her black bikini “Oh” Maura commented at seeing the outfit 

“See something you like?” Jane teased only to lose the upper hand and blush at Maura's response

“A number of things actually.” she answered honestly as her eyes traveled over Jane's figure. Between the shorts exposing such well defined legs and her long midriff on display Maura didn’t even get a chance to really see much else before Jane’s Red Sox shirt covered her view. 

“Alight Isles, keep it in your pants” Jane warned sarcastically even though her cheeks felt a little warm.

Maura looked down at her own exposed legs “I’m not wearing pants,” she pointed out with a grin. 

“You know what? Wait… holy shit why is your hat so big?” She demanded after spotting it on the bed. “Seriously Maur where did you even pack that thing?” She asked. 

“It was in my suitcase just like everything else Jane” Maura was a bit confused by Jane’s question.

“Which one?” She countered “There’s no way it fits in anything you brought with you, did you have to get it a seat on the plane?”

“If you must know it is flexible so I was able to fit it in my luggage with no problems,” Jane gave her a skeptical look “it’s not that big, stop it.” Maura insisted as she picked it up and put it on. 

“Well I guess you don't need any of the several kinds of sunblock you have in that bag” Jane pointed at Maura’s ‘pool’ bag on the bed. “The sun won't get anywhere near you if you're wearing that”

“You don't know what's in my bag!” Maura defended pulling it closer to herself. 

Jane actually looked delighted at this. “Maura you’ve been my best friend for the better part of a decade, we’ve been to the beach and on a boat or to the park plenty of times for me to know you have at least three knds of sunblock in that bag. A crazy high SPF, one slightly lower less oily one for your face, and likely something you will try to get me to wear.” When Maura didn't answer Jane’s grin only widened “I'm right! Was I right?” She asked her. 

Maura rolled her eyes “You’re not...wrong” she admitted with a shy smile. “I also have my sunglasses, your sunglasses -” 

“Ooh gimme!” Jane requested, reaching her hand out to Maura. She was just putting them on when a thought occurred to her “We should wear our matching flip flops we bought when we got here” She suggested as she moved over to the dresser to look for them. When she returned Maura looked less than pleased, but accepted her plastic sandals from Target and stepped into them. 

“Shall we?” Jane asked as she headed to the door reaching out a hand for Maura. 

“We shall” Maura smiled linking their fingers as she followed Jane out of the room. “You know, I didn't expect you to be the type of person to wear matching shoes with your spouse on vacation” she teased as they headed for the elevator. 

“I'm definitely not.” Jane assured her with a look of disgust, until Maura’s foot nudged her own highlighting their matching shoes. “Oh shit I am!” 

Maura could only laugh at her. “I have you wrapped around my finger already huh?” 

Jane didn't have to answer for them both to know the answer. Maura bumped her hip into Jane’s playfully and leaned into her for a just moment before the doors opened and they made their way towards the pool. 

Once there they checked in and were taken directly to their reserved space. It was a fairly large covered enclosed tent area with an overhead fan, a mounted TV and a large bed-like lounge chair meant for two. 

“There’s a TV in here?” Jane asked excitedly as she sat on one side of the large chair and looked around. “This is great! I can finish the terrible game I was watching earlier - I “ she turned to look at Maura who was pulling gloves out of her bag “What are you doing?” 

Maura looked up “I'm going to test the water to see exactly how toxic it is” Maura informed her before walking towards the edge of the pool.

“Oh my god, Maura!” Jane called out to her as someone walked by “Maur!” she whisper yelled, before flopping back onto the chair with a groan. She sat up a little straighter when she noticed a person in their tent area. “Um hi” She said awkwardly. 

The guy smiled and introduced himself, he offered her the lunch and drink menus, then told her she could hit the button on the remote, that he handed to her, to call him if they needed anything else or when they were ready to order something for lunch. 

“Thanks” Jane nodded at him, eyeing Maura as she came back over to sit on her side of the large chair. “You are insane? What are you doing?” 

“I told you,” Maura explained as she pulled a dropper bottle out of her bag and dropped a few drops of blue liquid into her pool water tube. “I am testing the water toxicity.” she sealed and shook the tube and waited for it to react, all the while Jane looked at her like she was crazy. 

“Sooo?” Jane asked when Maura just kept looking at it. 

“It needs another few moments,” Maura explained as she watched as the tube started to turn a light shade of pink. 

Jane looked between Maura and the tube as she waited “This is the weirdest - wait, where did you even get that test kit?” she asked Maura. 

“It's a medical examiner’s forensic sciences conference” She answered as if it was obvious, then continued “They were giving out several samples and free items in the exhibit hall,” she explained. “It was easy for me to combine a few items for what I needed.” she told Jane as she held up the light pink tube. At Jane’s annoyed look, one she was very familiar with from work, she rolled her eyes “I tested the level of biological contaminants in the water. Given the light pink color, the pool water is actually below the allowable level of contamination.” she explained to Jane with a pleased smile. “The pool is actually cleaner than required by law which is a pleasant surprise. So if you wanted to swim, that would be okay.” 

“You are…” Jane shook her head as she looked at Maura with a growing smile that developed into a chuckle. “You're a lot of things, weird, cute, a nerd.” she told her fondly “But the more I think about how ridiculous you are, the more I like it. I'm very into your weirdness” She told Maura with a grin and a look on her face that said she didn't believe it herself. 

Maura chuckled “Well as long as you're into it, I guess it's okay” she decided as she took her gloves off and sat them and the test tube on the table beside her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of sunblock, handed it to Jane then pulled out another two bottles for herself. 

“You're just so weirdly on brand all the time.” Jane laughed as pulled her shirt over her head and she flipped the cap on her sunblock and started to apply it to her legs to avoid a lecture from her wife. 

“I’m glad I can live up to your expectations” she replied easily as she applied her facial sun block.

“The...waiter guy left some menus. He said we can press the button to call him when we’re ready to order.” Jane pointed out the menus on the chair between them. 

Maura stood to remove her cover up, hung it on a hook provided in the tent, leaving her in a modest yet very attractive black one piece bathing suit that flattered her shape very well. She didn't notice Jane watching her as she rubbed sunblock onto her legs before sitting back down next to Jane and continuing to apply sunblock to her arms. When she was done she finally looked over the menu.

“Well, I think a daiquiri would be nice with some water as well.....” She decided as she looked up and noticed Jane was watching her. “What?” she asked with a smile. 

Not wanting to admit she was staring at Maura applying her sunblock, she looked down at the menu between them “I’m happy with a beer but I might join you for a daiquiri, what are you getting to eat?” She asked before standing to remove her shorts. 

It was now Mauara’s turn to stare at all the skin Jane revealed to her, though she was much less shy about looking than Jane had been just a few moments before. Jane grinned at her and gave her a look indicating she was still waiting for an answer.

“Oh, um a club sandwich” She answered after looking down and seeing a photo of one on the page. 

“Nice, I want a burger” she announced less than 2 seconds after looking at the menu.

“It amazes me that you manage to keep such an amazing figure with the way you eat” Maura told her, not for the first time, as she handed her the remote so she could watch what she wanted on the TV. 

“Well, I got lucky with genetics I guess” Jane shrugged as she found the baseball game she’d been watching in the room. She also hit the call button so they could order lunch. 

“You sure did,” Maura agreed. “You and your brothers all seemed to receive amazing genetics from your parents “ 

“Okay, you're flirting needs work. You’re not supposed to compliment my brothers while doing it” she told Maura with a weirded out look. 

Maura just chuckled “They may have great genetics, but I am only interested in flirting with one Rizzoli” she assured her. 

They ordered lunch and drinks and enjoyed the sun on their skin as they laid together on their chair. The game was on in the background but Jane really didn't pay much attention to it, she was too busy talking and laughing with Marua as they ate.

Once they were done Jane took the last drink of her second beer and looked over at the water. “Are you one of those ‘you have to wait an hour after eating to swim’ types?” she asked Maura. 

“No.” Maura answered easily “There is no correlation between cramps and swimming immediately after. There used to be a thought that digestion caused blood to flow away from the extremities towards the stomach, but that swimming would keep the blood in your extremities causing stomach cramping. However, blood flows to the stomach no matter what you are doing after you eat so it's really just an old wives tale” She explained to Jane 

“Thanks for keeping it simple” Jane gave her a look over her sunglasses. She started pulling her hair up into a bun on her head and she told Maura “I'm going swimming.” 

“Alright” Maura nodded. “Ill - “ 

“Nope. You're coming with me” Jane told her as she pulled another hair tie off her wrist and held it to Maura. 

“No Jane I-” she tried to argue. 

“No arguing Isles, you said it yourself. The pool fell within the acceptable limits of..umm stuff” she reminded her. “Let's go, on your feet” 

Maura sighed, but stood as requested and started putting her hair up into a more secure bun with the provided hair tie . “I’m not getting all the way in. I will put my feet in with you.” 

“Come on Maur, live a little” Jane requested pulling Maura with her as she walked backwards towards the water. When Maura looked like was going to say no again Jane turned it up a notch. “Please? For me?” she tried with a smile. “You know, strong marriages are built on compromise. Are you going to start our marriage by denying me something as simple as going swimming with me?” 

Maura rolled her eyes, she was being played expertly by Jane. But she couldn't deny that Jane made a solid point. “Fine. I'll come with you, but only for the sake of our marriage.” She told her with a pointed look. 

Jane laughed at her but she took it as a win. She led Maura over to the stairs and let go of her hand. She wasn't actually going to force her into the water, if she didn't want to get in. 

Maura did sit on the edge next to stairs and put her feet in as Jane eased her way in before swimming around the shallow end. Maura watched Jane as she moved around in the water, she was enjoying being able to see most of Jane’s muscles move and contract as she moved around easily in the water. 

After a few minutes of getting used to the temperature of the water she came over to lean onto the wall next to Maura. “You should come in, the water feels great” she suggested, her arms resting just next to Maura. 

“Im good here.” Maura promised with a smile as she reached down to fix a few fly-aways sticking out of Jane’s bun. “But you enjoy yourself.” 

“Maaaauur” she complained as she moved to rest her arms on Maura's legs and looking up at her. “You said you would swim with me and I really don't want to have to pull you into this water by force” She told her with a smile giving a playful tug to her ankle to emphasize her point. 

“Jane” Maura warned even as she lifted her legs from the water to bracket Jane between them. 

Jane grinned at that and ran her hands up and down Maura’s calves, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. Her hands moved up over Maura’s knees and to the outsides of her thighs as she pressed her body to the side of the pool between Maura’s legs. “Come on Maura” she requested as she leaned up towards the blonde to kiss her cheek, making sure to keep as much water off of her in case she really didn't want to get in. “come swim with me” she requested in a low voice as her lips pressed the softest kiss to her jaw, then her neck. 

Maura did her best to look away from Jane. She didn't want her to know how well her tactics were actually working. After a kiss to her ear and another whispered plea to join her Maura groaned. “Fine” she relented looking down at Jane and pulling her in closer with her legs locking behind her back to bring her into a kiss. 

Jane chuckled into the kiss “If you keep that up, I'm pulling you in where you sit” she warned her and was quickly released by Maura's legs. “Get your ass in here… please” she requested with a smile that only widened as Maura stood from her spot and moved over to the stairs to start getting into the pool. 

“I can not believe you are forcing me to get into a public pool” she complained as she moved away from the steps and more into the middle of the pool doing her best to keep her arms lifted and out of the water.

“I am not forcing you,” Jane grinned, swimming along around Maura. “I am requesting my wife join me for a swim here in this great pool in a nice hotel on our… honeymoon” she knew she was laying it on thick, but she was enjoying this game with Maura. 

Maura grinned at Jane as she finally gave in and leaned into the water to swim, keeping her head out of the water. “While I know you’re trying to guilt trip me into the water, which you are doing a great job of, I would like to point out this is not our honeymoon. I will take you somewhere way better than Las Vegas for a honeymoon.” she grinned as she pulled Jane a little closer to her and kissed her cheek. 

“Oh? Is that so?” she asked, wrapping an arm around Maura and pulling her in. She was aware that while the pool wasn't that crowded there were still a few other people around and this was a work event for Maura so she didn't want to get into anything either of them would regret in public. “Where do you think we should go?” she asked. 

Maura turned into her fully holding on to Jane’s shoulders as they sort of drifted around the shallow end up to their shoulders in the water. “Anywhere you want” Maura grinned “France, Italy, Fiji, The Maldives” she smiled as she listed off places “The Bahamas. Where do you want to go?” she asked. 

Jane was enjoying this more than she thought she would while badgering Maura to get in with her. She hadn't planned on having her warped around her body like this, not that she was complaining at all. “All of that sounds great, and I would love that, but I don't know if I can get that much time off again so soon after this. So maybe somewhere local for now?” she suggested, thinking out loud. “I wouldn't be opposed to a cabin get away somewhere or a weekend trip to New York or Connecticut” she suggested “something low key, just you and me. Maybe we can do something bigger in a year or so” 

Maura just smiled at her, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips “I’d love that.” she admitted. And she did both the thought of getting away with Jane for a quiet get away to celebrate something they hadn't planned on but turned out to be a great thing for both of them, and the idea of them still being married in a year and looking to celebrate an anniversary. “I can look into a nice place to book when we get home.”

“Sounds like a plan” she grinned leaning in to kiss Maura. 

This whole being married thing wasn't so bad. Not that Jane thought it would be, but it was so easy with Maura,, even though a lot of this was new it felt comfortable and familiar. Much more so than she expected it to feel so soon. 

That was why she found herself making out with Maura out in the open, in a public pool without too much of a care in the world. When she felt Maura’s legs wrap around her she realized this was getting a little too hot and heavy for their current surroundings. “We should go back upstairs,” she suggested. 

When Maura pulled back and met her eye she knew she understood that Jane meant by that. “Yes I agree” she nodded and pulled herself away from her for a moment before they both headed for the stairs to get out of the pool. 

Their cabana was close enough and stocked with towels so they both headed for it and Jane handed Maura a towel before taking one to dry herself off. Once they were sufficiently dry Maura put her coverup back on and started collecting their things while Jane redressed as well. “Ready?” she asked, reaching out for her hand. 

“Yes” she nodded and took her hand “lets go” 

They made it to the elevator before they even looked at each other again. The sexual tension between them was palpable. 

As soon as the doors closed behind them and they found themselves alone in the car Jane had Maura pressed up against the wall as she kissed her firmly, hands cupping her face. Maura only pushed Jane away as the elevator dinged signaling their floor. 

The short trip back to the room was filled with touches and heated looks. As soon as the door was opened Maura bag was dropped on the floor as Jane kicked the door closed behind them “come here” she whispered between kisses as she pulled her towards the bed and laid down pulling Maura with her. 

The kissing in bed was the heaviest and neediest kisses they’d shared to date, hands roamed bodies and searched out whatever skin they could find. 

Jane had managed to unwrap Maura's cover up and Maura had Jane's shirt up over her head when she noticed Maura looked uneasy “what’s wrong?” She asked, slowing the kissing. 

“Nothing” Maura tried to keep going but Jane could tell she was distracted 

“Maur” she called out placing a hand on her cheek to get her to look her in the eye “what is it?” 

Maura let out a big sigh “it’s just, I don't want to ruin the moment “

“But…” Jane prodded, still wanting an answer as to what was going on in Maura’s head. 

“We’re covered in bacteria from the pool and I don’t know know if I can engage in coit-“

“I'm gonna stop you right there” Jane rushed to say, her hand reaching up to cover Maura’s mouth, but she quickly removed it when she saw the look on her face. “Hey,” she called softly when she saw a look close to panic in Maura’s eye “what do you need?” 

“I need to shower,” she let out a big sigh at finally getting it out “and for you to shower and for these sheets to get changed.” 

Jane dropped her head back onto the bed beneath her and groaned “Okay” she nodded after a breath “go” she told her easily.

Maura looked unsure “I don't want to ruin the moment.” 

“Maur,” Jane said softly, leaning up to kiss her cheek gently “you're not. It’s not the right time if you’re uncomfortable. I’m not going to force you into anything.” she promised as she reached up to cup her cheek softly. 

Maura smiled at that and leaned in to press a kiss to Jane's lips “I love you Jane Rizzoli” she told her with a smile before she got up off of her and headed for the bathroom. 

Jane just glared at the ceiling “I love you too” she grumbled as Maura hurried for the bathroom. The water was already on when Jane called down to the desk to request a change of sheets.

By the time Maura was done with her shower and exiting the bathroom in her robe, the maid was leaving the room after changing the sheets. Jane just smiled at her as they crossed paths on Jane’s way shower too “Thank you” Maura smiled at her adoringly but put a hand on Jane’s chest to stop her when she leaned in towards her. 

Jane rolled her eyes but continued on her way to the bathroom to take her own shower. She knew Maura was right, it wasn’t the right time especially if Maura was uncomfortable but they’d been so close and Jane was feeling a little disappointed. But she knew it would happen in its own time when the time was right.

When Jane got out of the shower she changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top Maura had dropped off on the counter and came out to find Maura nearly dressed and ready to go back to the conference. 

“What? Nooo” Jane complained 

“I know I know, I'm sorry” Maura apologized genuinely as she came over to press a kiss to Jane's lips. “It got later than I expected. I have to go soon but I’ll take you out for dinner and we’ll have all night together.” she promised her.

Jane kissed her again “You don’t have to promise anything, I'm not upset. I get it” she assured her.

“God, you’re perfect” Maura smiled and pressed back in to kiss Jane yet again, she eyed the bed one more time then pushed Jane away from her playfully. “But go away please, I need to get ready and you’re distracting me.” 

Jane just laughed and went to go lay on the bed. 

When Maura came back up, Jane was right where she left her and she could only smile at the sight as she came in and closed the door before setting her stuff down. 

“How was your lecture?” Jane asked from her place laying face down in bed watching TV. 

“It was great,” Maura smiled as she unbuttoned her jacket and set it on a chair before taking her shoes off. She walked over to the bed and laid down on top of the brunette, her cheek resting on Jane’s shoulder. “We discussed a lot of fascinating aspects of facial recognition and image recreation.” she continued on as if she didn't just climb on top of her wife. 

“Is that so?” Jane asked with a grin as she leaned her head up a tiny bit to kiss the top of Maura’s head. “I'm sure you loved it.” 

“I did.” she nodded. “But I missed you” she explained with a small kiss to Jane’s bare shoulder, her arms sliding under Jane’s stomach to hug her tighter. 

“You missed me?” Jane repeated in that tone she got when she was teasing Maura. “After all these years you can't be away for a few hours without missing me?” She was clearly amused. 

“Well, we weren’t married before. I can only assume the neuro pathways and connections in my brain are being rewired where you are concerned, and I find myself wanting to be around you more.” she explained even as Jane rolled her eyes playfully. “If you’d prefer I can leave you alone” Maura promised as she pushed herself up off of Jane’s back. 

“No wait,” Jane called quickly, rolling over and wrapping her arms around Maura’s waist and pulled her back down to lay with her. “My neuro pizza things are re blah blah blah too.” she assured her hugging Maura tighter. “I like it when you're here.'' She indicated their current position with a light squeeze around Maura’s body. 

“I do too,” Maura agreed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jane’s lips. “Hi” she breathed between them. 

“Hi” Jane smiled back at her. 

God, they were disgusting, and they both knew it. But neither one of them could do anything to stop it. It was like floodgates were opened with that first kiss, and each subsequent kiss or touch or moment after that only had them both falling a little deeper, finding themselves a little bit more in love. 

The journey was so seamless and easy for them. They were both taken by surprise that everything could feel so natural and normal between them and yet be so different at the same time. None of the new intimacy felt out of place, or rushed. Nothing felt weird between them or like they were pressing too hard. It all just felt like they’d been working to get here the whole time. Like their bodies knew what to do with the other and how to move together. 

Jane reached up to move some of the hair away from Maura’s face. “I missed you too” she assured her, loving the smile that those words put on Maura's face. 

“I thought you might,” Maura teased lightly. She knew Jane was just as in love as she was, she could feel it, but it was nice to hear it directly from her lips. “Did you eat?” she asked her quietly. 

“No” Jane shook her head “You said we’d eat together. As a matter of fact, you said you would take me to dinner and that we would have the whole night together.” She recited with a growing grin. 

“Is that what I said?” Maura pretended not to remember as she leaned in a little closer to Jane. “I guess, if that's the promise I made to my wife, I should keep it.” she pressed her lips to the brunette’s. 

“You should” Jane agreed lips still pressed to Maura’s “You don't want to start breaking promises this early on in the marriage, I'm sure that leads to divorce, and considering we don't have a prenup, it would cost you a lot to get rid of me.” Jane joked jerking to the side when Maura pinched her side. 

“You’re hilarious” she announced, keeping the pressure of her fingers just light enough to tickle but rough enough to remind Jane not to be mean to her. 

“Okay okay” Jane breathed trying her hardest not to giggle, Maura pinched her once more and she let out a laugh that delighted the blonde “Maur…” she groaned. 

“Yes dear?” She asked as if she wasn't torturing Jane. “Did you want to continue discussing our lack of prenuptial agreement and divorce?” 

“N-NO!” She called out reaching out and pulling the hand away from her side and holding it between them. She brought Maura’s other hand up to join the first, just in case she got any funny ideas. “No, I want to talk about dinner. I want pizza” she announced. 

“Pizza?” Maura checked “Of all the dining options here in the hotel and around us you want pizza?” 

“Yes. And beer” Jane told her happily. 

“I can arrange that.” Maura nodded. “We can probably get it sent up here -” 

“Nope, I want to leave this room” she informed her. “I want us both to get changed, I will get some jeans on, you will... “ She sighed as she looked down between them as if Maura was dressed very inappropriately “Dress down some, maybe something not so buttoned up” she flicked Maura’s shirt button. “And we will go get pizza and beer together.” 

“That sounds like the perfect date” Maura agreed with a smile. 

Before Maura met Jane she never thought she would be the type of person who would ever voluntarily have pizza for dinner or even drink beer straight from the bottle, let alone enjoy it. With Jane it was perfect. With Jane everything was perfect. 

The two of them sat side by side at a table in the casino food court, sharing a pizza and holding a bottle of beer each as they laughed about something or other together. Jane had an arm draped over Maura’s shoulders as they ate and was just leaning in to press a kiss to Maura’s cheek when she heard her name from behind them. 

“Detective Rizzoli? Doctor Isles? Wow, we haven't seen you guys all week, where have y'all been?” The unmistakable voice of Dr. Higgens sounded from behind them. 

“Uh, Hey” she smiled over Maura’s shoulder at them and they both sat up straighter and put a little bit more space between themselves. 

“We haven't seen you since that night out on the strip, where have you been?” he asked. 

Jane looked at Maura who turned to look back at the group behind them and smile in greeting. It was most of the main group from that first night. 

“We’ve been keeping it a little more low key, that first night was pretty crazy” Maura explained to everyone. 

“It was a blast! Until you guys disappeared, where did you end up? Don't tell me you guys went back to the room, no offense Dr. Isles, but you didn't look so great the next morning” 

Maura just smiled politely “I told you before, please call me Maura. And no we didn't go back we ended up -” 

Jane cut her off “Wandering around, we got lost actually” She wasn't sure if they were telling people about their night or not. 

“Yes, we did and when we woke up we were married” Maura explained as if nothing had even interrupted her. Jane just closed her eyes and dropped her head to her hands. 

There was a brief silence where everyone looked at each other to confirm they’d heard what they thought they had. “You’re ...married?” someone asked for confirmation. 

“Yep,” Jane nodded and held up her own and Maura’s left hands “married.” 

There was a beat of silence then the whole group erupted in cheers. “This is FANTASTIC” Billy grinned then stopped to look at them “This is a good thing right?” he checked. 

Jane looked at Maura with a small smile and Maura nodded. “Yeah, it's a really good thing.” Maura grinned. 

They cheered again. “This calls for a celebration!” someone called out!

“Drinks!” 

“Shots!” someone else suggested. 

“Champagne!” someone corrected. 

Jane looked at Maura who nodded “Yeah, we’d love to.” she agreed with a smile. It felt good to tell people and to have them be happy for them. This stage in their relationship was new and they were still figuring it out, but it was very nice to share their happiness with people, even if they hardly knew them. It sort of felt like a trial period for when it would come time to tell their family and friends back home. 

The group led them over to one of the casino bars and ordered a bottle of champagne for everyone so they could celebrate the newlyweds. After a group toast everyone wanted to hear the details of the wedding and what they planned to do now. 

They told them what they could, Jane let Maura lead most of the storytelling, she was enjoying watching her excitedly tell the story to a group of her peers.

They stuck together mostly connected at the hip as they fielded congratulations and more questions from individuals in the group. But after a little while, they’d sort of tuned the rest of the group out. Maura was leaning in close to Jane as they spoke quietly together. They allowed someone to refill their glasses, but mostly were keeping to themselves, sharing quiet moments together —or even when Jane felt like no one was watching— sharing a few kisses. 

After a while Jane was just getting annoyed as another person decided to make another toast, which at this point was no longer about them, it was just a group of people getting too drunk together. These doctors and medical examiners sure liked to let loose. 

Maura could tell Jane was getting grouchy and it was amusing her. She tightened her arm around Jane’s waist and pressed in closer to her. “We can go soon.” She promised in a low whisper. 

Jane tightened her arm around Maura’s shoulder and ducked to press her lips to her ear, “How about we leave now?” She suggested “No one would notice at this point” she nodded at the rest of the group, who were now just ordering a round of shots to get even drunker than they already were. 

Maura looked around and realized Jane was right. “You’re right, let's go” she nodded and linked her fingers with Jane’s and led her around people to make their escape from the bar. 

Jane just followed along behind her amused at how eager Maura was to get them out of here and impressed by how stealthy Maura could be when she wanted to make an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter in the comments : )
> 
> ALSO! If you wanna follow me on tumblr @ Fabrizzles , I'm there, I dont post too much, but Id love to discuss the story or whatever else you wanna talk about : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are....heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me on this. I do apologize for the delay in posting. I am working on the story as much as possible and promise to get it finished at some point.

Once they were free of the bar Maura clutched Jane's hand in both of hers and kept close to her as they hurried back towards the elevators.

They were both just the right amount of tipsy and handsy as they waited for the elevator doors to close. As soon as they found themselves all alone Jane gently pressed Maura against the wall of the elevator and lifted a hand to her jaw to bring her in for a blinding kiss. Maura hummed into her lips, pulling Jane as close to her as she possibly could with an arm that snaked around her shoulders. 

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened on their floor, it took just a moment for them to realize they should be moving. Maura pulled back and nudged Jane towards the doors, it took a second for her to figure out what was happening, but she reached her arm out just in time to keep the doors from closing. She grabbed Maura’s hand and pulled her out of the elevator and towards their room. 

As soon as the door to the room was closed behind them, they were kissing again. This time Jane had her back pressed into a wall with Maura holding her in place with her body and pressing slow deep kisses to her lips. Maura’s lips were making Jane feel even more buzzed than she really was. 

They eventually made their way over to the bed with Maura leading the charge for the most part, with Jane as a very active participant. 

The back of Jane’s knees hit the bed and she sat down, taking a few moments to just look up at Maura. “You’re beautiful” she smiled at her and looped an arm around Maura’s waist to pull her in to stand between her knees.

Maura looked down at her, her forearms resting on Jane’s shoulders. She reached up to push some of Jane’s curly hair out of her face before cupping her jaw. “You are stunning” Maura replied gently as Jane turned her head to press a soft kiss to Maura’s palm. 

Maura moved then to straddle Jane’s lap, a knee on the bed on either side of Jane’s body. Jane’s hands came up to grasp Maura’s hips as she looked up at her. She took a deep breath and finally voiced a concern that had been plaguing her mind. “I don't really know what I’m doing,” she breathed, her voice sounding just a little shaky as one of her hands came up to run over the skin of Maura’s back under her shirt. 

Maura’s hands moved to cup Jane’s cheeks and tilted her head up so she could look at her. She leaned in to press a kiss to Jane’s lips then rested her forehead on Jane’s “You have nothing to worry about.” Maura promised pressing a soft kiss to her cheekbone. “It’s you and me,” she pointed out “there isn't anything we haven't been able to do together.” She pressed a kiss to Jane’s forehead. “It doesn't have to be perfect, we have nothing but time to learn and grow together. But” —she pulled back just a little bit to smile at Jane— “I have a sneaking suspicion we will be extremely good at this.” 

“Oh?” Jane grinned leaning in to press her lips to Maura’s, her hand bunching up the fabric of her shirt and starting to pull it up, “Is that a guess Dr. Isles?” She teased for the second time today, as the fabric in her hands was pulled away from Maura’s body and dropped onto the floor. 

“No,” Maura whispered with a tiny shake of her head and a soft smile pulling at her lips “A working hypothesis.” she corrected with a feather light kiss to Jane’s jaw. “One I intend to do full and complete research to prove.” she promised as she reached down to pull Jane’s shirt up over her head. “You care to help me prove my theory correct?” she asked with a lifted eyebrow. 

Jane could only nod her head and let out a soft chuckle. “I’ll help you with your research Doctor.” She agreed with another kiss. Her hands coming up to rest on Maura’s ribs, her thumbs stroking the skin just under her bra. “You just have to show me what to do.” She admitted. 

“Jane,” Maura breathed, already feeling her body reacting to Jane’s touch. “Don't think about it so much. You’ve done this before, the anatomy is different, but it’s not completely foreign territory.” she explained as she pushed Jane back to lay on the bed. “You know what works for you, so you’re not flying completely blind. Just do what feels natural, and we’ll go from there.” She reached for Jane’s hands and placed them over her chest “I’ll be right here with you the whole time. We can do this” she promised her. “Are you with me?” she asked, looking down at Jane, who was staring at her own hands on Maura’s breasts. 

Jane looked up to meet Maura’s eye, looking a little shell shocked already, but nodded. “I'm with you” she promised in a low raspy voice, their noses bumped together a little awkwardly, but still intimate, just before their lips met in a deep kiss. 

“Okay.” Maura smiled into their kiss. “Then let me take care of you.” she requested as her hand moved down Jane’s body beneath her and stopped at the button of her jeans. 

Jane nodded silently, she wanted this. And she was in Maura’s hands, there was no safer place for Jane than at the receiving end of Maura’s touch. 

At Jane’s nod Maura kissed her lips once more before using the nimble fingers of her right hand to unbutton Jane’s jeans. She gave her face a quick visual once over to make sure she was okay before pulling the zipper down as well. “These need to come off” she announced in a low voice as she moved off of Jane’s body to pull at her pants and shimmy them down her body and finally off of her legs. 

“You might as well take yours off too, you know while you're up.” came a raspy voice from the head of the bed. Maura just nodded and silently complied, pulling her own pants off, letting them fall onto the floor with Jane’s.

“Well that’s taken care of,” Maura announced as she began her climb back up Jane’s body stopping to press her lips to Jane’s toned stomach, sternum, collar bones and her throat as she reached underneath her to unhook the bra in her way. “Now I need this off.” she informed her as the hooks came undone under Jane’s body and she pulled the straps off her arms. 

With the majority of Jane’s skin on display to her, Maura took a moment to look down at her exquisite body in appreciation for a few moments before she leaned back in to press her lips to Jane’s neck and started a path of kisses back down.

Jane’s hands busied themselves running over the smooth skin of Maura’s back and sides as she did her best to lay back and take the touches and kisses Maura was placing over her skin.  
She wasn't very good at this part, letting her partner touch her and give her affections that she just had to accept. It tended to make her uncomfortable. 

But she noticed, with Muara, she didn't have that same anxious feeling in her chest.

Maura hadn’t intended to do more at this point than get Jane’s clothes off so they could ease into something more intimate. But the mood and Jane’s comfort levels told Maura she could keep going. Which is how she found herself pressing soft kisses across Jane’s collarbones and down her chest over each breast and down her strum. 

She was delighted to hear the soft moans and huffy breaths coming from Jane, which she knew meant that Jane was enjoying what she was doing. 

Jane was doing her best to control her breathing, she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and she didn't need Maura noticing and doing something like stopping to check her pulse or heart rate or anything like that. Maura hadn’t even attempted to move her attentions ‘below the belt’ yet and Jane was already withering around under her, more turned on than she could ever remember being. 

As Maura’s kisses moved down Jane’s body she was delighted to trace the slightly indented line of Jane’s well defined abs with her kisses and tongue. Her tongue was swirling around Jane’s navel when she felt Jane arch to the side, she looked up to meet Jane’s eye and did it again with a grin that only grew when Jane jerked away again. “Ticklish?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Maaaur” Jane complained with a smile pulling at her lips. 

“Sorry,” Maura grinned, not looking sorry at all “I'll continue.” she promised and brought her lips back to Jane’s stomach under her belly button. She slid Jane’s underwear down her hips and let her kick them off as she continued to kiss her way down Jane’s hip. 

“Um,” Jane reached down to thread her fingers into blonde hair. “Hey” she called out in a low voice barely above a whisper. 

The call was low, but it caught Maura’s ear immediately. She pulled away from Jane’s body at once. “Are you okay?” she asked quickly, moving up to check back in with her. Her eyes searching Jane’s for signs of wanting to stop. 

“Yeah,” Jane nodded, pulling Maura in for a kiss to reassure her. “I just - can't” she started. 

“Can’t?” she asked concerned “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” she assured her, moving to sit up a bit. 

“What? No!” Jane shook her head sitting up just a bit to meet Maura's eye “I just can't…. That” she gestured vaguely to her hips with her hand. 

“Oh.” Maura thought she understood. “You mean Cuni - “ 

“Nope!” Jane shook her head as her fingers came up to pinch Maura’s lips shut. “Let's not get all technical about it.” 

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane’s immaturity. 

“I've just never -” She gestured again and dropped her head back onto the pillows in frustration, she was a grown woman in her mid thirties, she could discuss this no matter how much she hated talking about sex. She took a deep breath to collect herself “In the past, I haven’t enjoyed that when someone has attempted to do it. I can't get...there” 

Maura nodded in understanding, sitting up slightly so she could see Jane properly for this conversation. “I understand.” She said easily “If you are uncomfortable with anything we can stop or -” 

“No, I don't want to stop'' Jane corrected quickly “I just don't want-” She took another deep breath. “I just don't want to have you do something that I know isn't going to work and…” 

Maura thought she knew what was going on. “Okay, we can do something different,” she assured her. “I am happy to let you drive this experience any way you see fit. However, at some point down the line, when you are more comfortable. I would like to circle back to it, just to be sure you don't like it. You know, with someone more knowledgeable about the female anatomy, someone who loves you and who wants to touch you for your pleasure and not their own.” she suggested with a smile. 

Maura’s suggestion almost had Jane agreeing to let her do it right then and there. But she was still a bit too nervous to get out of her head about it. She rolled her eyes and nodded at Maura “Sure, give me a little bit to figure things out and if you still want to-” She motioned down with her hands “later, we can try it at some point.” 

“That sounds perfect,” Maura agreed easily and leaned forward to press her lips to Jane’s. “I can promise you will enjoy it, when you’re ready” She grinned as she gently pushed Jane back down to lay on her back. “But for now, let's do it like this.” she suggested as she moved up to be more level with Jane’s body and kissed her lips once again.

“I like this,” Jane grinned, her hand coming up to grasp at Maura’s jaw to keep her in place as she deepened the kisses. 

Maura kept her attention on the kissing for a few minutes, wanting to give Jane the opportunity to get back into a more comfortable frame of mind. Once she felt Jane become a little more pliant under her, she allowed her hands to start moving down Jane’s body. She wanted to take her time to give Jane’s body the attention it deserved, but she also knew that Jane was anxious about this experience between them and she didn't want to draw it out too long allowing her anxieties to grow again. 

Soon Maura’s fingers were dipping between Jane’s legs. Both let out gasps at the feeling of the wetness she found there. She let her fingers explore just a tiny bit to give Jane time to adjust to the fact that she was touching her before speaking up. 

“You okay?” Maura asked quietly, her lips pressing to Jane’s jaw. 

Jane nodded before she could voice her answer “Y-yes.” she finally got out. Maura's slow unhurried kisses and gentle touch had been doing a great job of working her up. Right now, her nerves and anxieties were the furthest things from her mind. “You should keep going.” she told her leaning up to catch Maura’s lips with her own. 

Maura grinned into the kiss moving her body above Jane’s sliding a knee between Jane’s to nudge them further apart. Her fingers continued on in their exploration, pausing for just a moment to orient herself mentally. She located what she was looking for at once, and started to circle her finger around it. She heard the exact moment Jane’s breath caught in her chest and she smiled into the kisses she trailed down her jaw and neck. 

“Fuck, Maur” Jane breathed out her hand gripping at Maura’s back tightly, her hips already jerking up towards Maura’s hand. 

Maura let her fingers trail down to press one inside Jane slowly, experimentally, wanting to see what worked best for her. She kept her rhythm slow to start out, paying close attention to Jane’s reactions. 

Jane had gone mostly nonverbal, but Maura could tell by the change in her breathing and heart rate and the way her body was pressing into her own and lifting to meet her hand, that this was very much working for Jane. 

Maura completely removed her finger for just a moment before replacing it with two and sped up her thrusts as she listened to Jane’s low moans and paid attention to her body’s cues. 

“Holy shit,” Jane moaned out her head dropping back onto the pillows below her “Maur” she groaned as she felt her body starting to tense up very tightly very quickly. She leaned her head to the side to capture Maura’s lips in a blinding kiss at the same time Maura’s fingers curled upwards on their next thrust and Jane saw stars, literally. She had her eyes closed so tightly she could see random flashes of light behind her eyelids. 

Maura could feel Jane’s body stiffen and writhe below her, and she loved it. She focused her attention on Jane’s neck with her lips once she had her lips ripped away from her’s with a moan. Jane’s moans and whimpers were getting quicker and she knew she was getting close, with a single curve of her fingers to heighten her pleasure, she felt the orgasm take over her body. 

Maura helped her ride it out, her lips moving over Jane’s skin as she waited for Jane to come back around. Once she could, she removed her fingers to keep the sensations from being too overbearing. As she did and felt Jane’s body give one last jerk in her direction.

Wanting to give Jane a few extra moments to collect herself she traced her hand slowly back up Jane’s body, letting her fingers glide over curves and edges she couldn't wait to explore further. After circling around one of Jane’s nipples just enough to tease her, smiling when she heard Jane moan lightly at that, she reached up to cup her cheek and leaned into place a slow steadying kiss on Jane’s lips. 

“Jesus fucking Christ” Jane breathed out once she finally caught her breath and could focus on something outside of her own body. 

Maura just chuckled to herself as she leaned her head on her hand to look down at Jane proudly. She knew it went well, extremely well. But she wasn't going to gloat just yet. She wanted to give Jane the time she needed to figure out her feelings about everything. 

Jane cracked one eye open at the sound of Maura’s soft chuckle and rolled her eye “You don't have to look so fucking smug about it,” she grinned and she turned to press her face into Maura’s neck. 

Maura laughed at that, her free hand coming up to cup the back of Jane’s head in a hug, before guiding her lips up to her own to kiss her once. “I am very proud of the work I did here, I won't hide that.” she teased Jane just a bit. 

“Let’s not pretend that we’re shocked you’re good at sex” Jane complained even as she started pressing Maura’s body down so she was on her back as she moved to lay on top of her. Grinning once she was in place on top of her. 

“I am just happy you enjoyed our first sexual foray” Maura pointed out, still looking far too proud of herself. 

“You’re so full of shit” Jane chuckled as she leaned in to kiss her again. 

Maura just shrugged one shoulder “I think my pride is warranted” she pointed out as she wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck to keep her in place as they continued their kiss. “From what I observed, you do too” she teased Jane once more, she just couldn't help it. 

“Alight” Jane shut her up with another kiss, a bit more forceful this time, as her hands slid down Maura’s body, under her back, and easily unhooked her bra. 

When Maura felt it loosen around her she leaned back to give Jane an impressed look. 

“Oh you can calm down, I've unhooked bras before.” She defended herself. She didn't need Maura teasing her about everything. Even though she had to admit that Maura’s playful attitude was putting her far more at ease with what they were doing and what she was about to do. 

Maura laughed lightly at her even as she unwrapped her arms from around Jane and gave her the space she needed to pull the garment away from her body. As she said before, she was letting Jane drive this thing the way she saw fit. 

“Okay then,” Maura nodded as Jane pulled her bra away and sat up just enough to look down at her. She noticed Jane’s slightly dazed expression and smirked up at her. “Let me see you do something you haven't done before.” 

Oh, Jane Rizzoli never backed down from a challenge, especially not one she was pretty sure she was going to enjoy the hell out of. 

Once Maura’s bra was gone Jane couldn't look away. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. She’d never thought she’d be someone who would be this turned on by looking at boobs. But Maura Isles had amazing boobs, so she couldn't say she was that surprised. She’d seen Maura in varying states of undress, whether at the gym or a spa, or even in a dressing room, and there was that one time they had to take a decontamination shower in front of each other —and some random dude— but this was much different. This was way bigger and more meaningful. 

“You can touch me you know.” Maura spoke up after Jane sat staring for just a little bit too long. She was smirking up at her letting Jane know she was both enjoying the attention and that it was perfectly fine for Jane to keep looking. 

“Oh I plan too.” Jane nodded as she leaned back in to press a kiss to her lips. She moved both of her hands up from Maura’s hips to cover her breasts, and out a quiet moan at the contact. 

Maura arched up into Jane’s touch, it was exploratory and soft, she didn't want to rush her or push her along, but even this gentle touch was already very stimulating to her. She knew Jane’s touch would be. They had far too much physical chemistry for it not to be. But even the sensations caused by Jane’s tentative touch were far more exhilarating than she’d expected. 

“Jesus Maura,” Jane breathed as she leaned in to press her lips to Maura’s chest “You’re perfect.” she whispered as she started to move her mouth down her throat, hands starting to explore soft curves. Her mouth moved up one breast, over her nipple, tongue flicking out to tease it then across to the other, trying to get her bearings. “Tell me what to do, what feels good.” she requested. 

Maura’s hand slid up the back of Jane’s neck to hold her head in place as she arched into another swipe of Jane’s tongue across her nipple. “You’re doing great,” she gasped as teeth were introduced lightly. “really really great” she encouraged fingers sliding into Jane’s hair. 

Jane pressed kisses to Maura’s chest for a little while longer, mapping her skin, learning her freckles and birthmarks, before she moved her way down to kiss down to her stomach. She didn't make an attempt to kiss any lower than Maura’s belly button, but did enjoy the goosebumps and breathy giggles that came from above her when she pressed soft kisses to her navel. 

Maura’s body was so different than anyone’s she’d ever been with, obviously. The soft skin and full curves were pulling kisses from Jane at every new inch she discovered. She wanted to give each body part the attention and affection it deserved, which wasn't something she’d ever considered doing with any other partner she’d had. Usually things were very task oriented for her in bed; get in and get it done —so to speak— but with Maura she found she was enjoying the journey of discovering her body almost as much as she enjoyed being touched by Maura a few minutes before.

This was all very new to her —but it wasn't, at the same time. She’d been in bed with someone before, the only difference here was physical, not the actual act — so before she got too deep into her own thoughts on the experience she figured she better actually get to it, so she could get it under her belt. 

So with a deep breath resolving herself to doing this to the best of her abilities, she reached her left hand down Maura’s body, letting her fingers brush gently over soft skin. 

Maura felt her hand trembling just a bit so she reached out to rest a palm on Jane’s cheek.  
“Just breathe” she whispered. “Breathe and do what feels natural. Whatever has worked for you, I'll let you know if something is wrong or isn't working.” 

Jane nodded and finally let her fingers fall between Maura’s legs, gasping at the wetness she found there. She let her fingers feel around for a few moments before moving with more intent. She brought her fingers up, trying her best to figure out how Maura’s body resembled her own, and doing what she thought she would enjoy herself.

When she found the small bundle she was looking for she gave it an experimental circling with her finger, surprised by the way Maura gasped and arched her hips up towards her. 

Gaining more confidence from that reaction, she allowed her fingers to move in various patterns paying attention to Maura’s reactions to try and figure out what worked and what didn't. Eventually she moved her fingers down and looked up to meet Maura’s eye, seeking confirmation that she was doing the right thing and that she was ready to move this along.

Maura nodded, she was more than ready for this. Jane’s tentative, experimental movements had been building her up slowly over the last few minutes and she was ready for them to start working together for a release. 

Jane took her cues from Maura as she pressed her fingers in slowly, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning at the feeling of Maura around her. As she pulled her finger back out she began to vary her rhythm and angles, listening to and feeling the ways that Maura’s body reacted to her. 

Jane was a quick learner and picked things up quickly when she tried them. She’d always been that way, a natural at most things. And as it turned out sex, with a woman, or more specifically Maura was one of those things she was good at. 

Once she had an understanding of what she was doing and a loose understanding of what worked for Maura, she leaned up to kiss her lips once, smirked when Maura had to pull away and let out a low moan at a particularly deep thrust. “Jane” she moaned, gasping onto her shoulder. “I need you to use your finger..” she breathed out. 

“I am using my fingers” Jane pointed out with a low raspy chuckle. 

Maura arched up and reached out to smack her arm lightly. “Not those fingers. I need you to stimulate my cli-” 

Jane shushed her with another kiss “We have got to work on your bedroom talk.” She informed her with an eye roll, but her position shifted so she could fulfill Maura’s request. 

It only took a moment for her to realize she was more than capable of doing what Maura asked with just the same hand, and her thumb moved to press on then circle her clit. 

“Yes,” Maura moaned when she felt Jane’s thumb on her clit, “Right there.” she requested feeling her body starting to approach her orgasm. 

But then Jane’s hand moved a fraction of an inch. “No. To the left,” she requested her hand grasping Jane’s shoulder harder now. “Y- YOUR left” she corrected the move in the wrong direction. 

Jane shook her head, amused at how demanding Maura could be, but kept up her movements until she felt the body below hers start to stiffen up. She looked down to see the most beautiful look on Maura’s face. 

Maura’s body was finally releasing the tightened coil that had been building inside of her from the first moment Jane began to touch her. She let out a low moan in her throat, as she turned her face to press into Jane’s neck as her hips moved in time with the moving fingers for just a few more moments, until she finally slumped back down on the bed below her. Jane took that as a signal to remove her fingers, and let Maura’s body recover from her orgasm. 

Once Maura caught her breath she looped an arm around Jane’s shoulders to pull her in for a slow kiss. 

Jane’s smile broke the lazy kiss causing Maura to open her eyes to look at her. “Now I don't want to toot my own horn or anything…” she grinned down at Maura. “But, given your reaction, I have to assume I did an amazing job.” 

Maura rolled her eyes but couldn't even argue with her. “You did.” she confirmed turning her head to kiss Jane’s temple “I’m very proud of you.” she told her with a smile. 

Jane couldn't keep her smile off her face as she rested her head on Maura’s chest, taking a moment so they could both catch their breaths. 

“I think we are going to be really good at this together.” Jane announced in a quiet voice a few minutes later. 

“We already are really good at this.” Maura corrected reaching up to run a hand through her hair. “We are going to be phenomenal at this.” 

Jane chuckled, kissing Maura’s neck. “Someone’s pretty cocky” she teased. 

“No - Just confident in the skills displayed here today.” she assured her “If we were this good the first time, it's only going to get better with practice.” she pointed out. “And, while I hate to repeat myself... given our amazing physical chemistry, which was only confirmed by this experiment, we are in for an amazing sex life together.” 

“Okay first, don't call what we just did an experiment.” Jane insisted. “And second, I completely agree” she told her with a kiss to her lips to emphasize her point.

Maura laughed at that “Sorry Dear” she patted Jane’s back, before pulling her in a little closer in a hug. “I love you.” she told her in a gentle voice that made Jane’s skin on her arms get goosebumps, as she placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too Maur” Jane answered with a smile as she pressed an answering kiss to Maura’s chest. 

Jane took a deep breath after that, and let it out, feeling her entire body relax into Maura’s embrace. It felt good to feel this comfortable in her arms, safe. Like she was supposed to be here this whole time. 

Maura felt Jane’s body relax on top of hers and smiled to herself as she reached next to them and pulled the sheets up over Jane’s body to cover them. Her hand returning to Jane’s back to hold her close, enjoying the intimacy flowing between them. Loving the feeling of being this close to Jane for the first time and getting more and more happy about the fact that she was going to be able to do this whenever she wanted from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments sections.


End file.
